Second Chances
by TALKS
Summary: Sequel to About Last Night Three years after rekindling their relationship, Brittany and Santana are giving marriage a second chance, and hoping they can avoid the same mistakes they made the first time. *AU*Brittana*Family*Romance*Humor
1. Chapter 1

**7am**

Santana yawned as she unlocked the door to her house and walked in, kicking her shoes to the side, setting her keys in the bright blue bowl on the table while straining to keep her eyes open. She heard giggling from the kitchen and couldn't contain the smile that spread across her face, a smile that only her family could give her after a twelve hour third shift night. She hung her coat up in the closet and rolled her neck around before heading towards the source of laughter.

After the trip to Hawaii Brittany and Santana continued to date for another nine months, grower closer and falling more in love everyday, after celebrating their nine month anniversary with small, romantic getaway, Brittany asked Santana to move back in the house, which she did the following weekend. Taylor was estatic to have her moms back together and living under one roof again, they still had their struggles and small arguments over work related issues, but they did a better job communicating and working through the issues, agreeing that they were both doing better and acknowledging how hard the other was trying. On their one year anniversary, Santana woke up early and made Brittany breakfast in bed, they laughed and talked, enjoying the simplicity of the morning. They conversation took a more serious turn when they talked more about their future together and ended with them standing at the courthouse that afternoon, waiting to get married. They didn't want a big wedding, since they already had one, they opted for a simple declaration of their love, they knew they weren't marrying for anyone but themselves, they were more in love than they ever were. they were more mature and both had grown tremendously and felt they were ready for a second chance at marriage. Only Mercedes, her husband, and her daughter. along with Taylor were present.

They dressed casual as well, Santana wearing a white linen pants, with a white sheer top, yellow peep toe stilettos, her hair in deep waves and swept to the side. Brittany wore a white sundress, she had her hair pinned up, and even though she had on minimal makeup, Santana couldn't stop staring at her, admiring her natural beauty. Taylor wore a pair of white shorts, a yellow tank top, and a thin white cardigan sweater, a pair of white converse on her feet. Santana had her hair in a curly ponytail, with a white head band. They each put on their former wedding rings, which neither had gotten rid of, and said their _I dos_, confidently and proudly. They went to dinner with Mercedes family afterwards, Brittany then treated Santana to a night in a hotel, Taylor spending the night with Mercedes, where they made love and celebrated once again being married, this time hyphenating their name to Lopez-Pierce, to match Taylor's.

They decided to expand their family, and six months later Santana started the process of getting pregnant, thus the end results being Skylar Reese Lopez-Pierce graced their lives. Taylor was immediately smitten by her little sister, and vowed to be the best big sister she could. Brittany took close care of Santana, who ended up having a semi rough pregnancy with Skylar early on, her morning sickness was way worse than it was with Taylor, leaving her with a shortened almost non existent work schedule until her second trimester. Brittany used her lunch breaks to go to the hospital and check on Santana, even though she knew she was in good hands there. By the time her second trimester hit, she was back in full stride, she still worked shorter shifts but was back to work completely, and continued to work until the last two weeks of her pregnancy. She took three months off of work for her maternity leave, then went right back to the hospital, working third shift so they didn't have to find a day care or nanny. So she worked twelve hour shifts at night, to take care of Skylar during the day, leaving Brittany to take care of the girls at night.

"Tay!" A small voice screeched before a small giggle followed.

Santana leaned against the kitchen door frame and watched Taylor, now at 9 years old dressed in a pair of dark jeans, chocolate brown Uggs, a white and prink striped tshirt, with a bright pink Hollister cardigan over, her hair in a big curly ponytal, stand with a bowl of mashed bananas, smiling at her little sister, Skylar. "Come on Sky, here's some more." Taylor smiled and held up the spoon again, successfully getting it in the one year old's mouth, who in turn clapped excitedly, while she shook her head.

"Mami!" Skylar then suddenly yelled.

"Hola babies." Santana smiled, walking into the kitchen. She hugged Taylor, who ran into her arms immediately, and walked over to the tiny Latina, a splitting image of her, down to her dimples, and kissed her on the forehead, laughing when she scrunched her nose and shook her head again, her big black curls bouncing. "Eat your breakfast Tay." Santana told her daughter. "I'll finish feeding Skylar."

"Okay." Taylor handed Santana the bowl and climbed the step stool in the kitchen to grab a bowl for herself and a box of cereal from the cabinet.

"How did you sleep?" Santana asked, trying to conceal her yawn again and pulling a stool in front of the high chair. Skylar stuck her hand in the bowl and grabbed a handful of bananas, stuffing it in her mouth, smiling at her mother, as most of it dripped down her yellow footed pajamas.

"You want to feed yourself today?" Santana laughed.

"Good." Taylor shrugged. "Momma let me help with Skylar's bath, then I read her a story."

"That's good, Tay. You are so helpful." Santana smiled. "We appreciate it baby girl."

"Morning, San." Brittany smiled as she walked in the kitchen, dressed in a dark grey pantsuit, white blouse with red pin stripes, her hair in loose curls down her back. "How was work, baby?"

"Good." Santana smiled, her eyes never leaving Skylar's face, which was now covered in bananas. "How did you sleep?" She finally asked Brittany, when the blonde kissed her on the temple.

"Bad, since you weren't in bed with me." Brittany winked at her when Santana finally looked up and kissed her on the lips, she then rubbed her back as Skylar continued to attempt to eat her bananas herself. "You're doing good, Sky." She winked at the baby, who scrunched up her nose, mimicking Santana before laughing with her.

"I hate third shift." Santana rolled her eyes and glanced up at Brittany. "But it's the best way for us with Skylar."

"I know." Brittany sighed. "I just miss you at night, but you're off this weekend right?"

Santana yawed again and wiped the baby's mouth. "Yes." She picked up the spoon and fed her so the food would end up in her mouth this time, and not just in her hair and on her face.

"Can we go to the toy store?" Taylor asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Brittany replied. "Hurry up baby, so we can get going to school." She told Taylor, looking over her outfit to make sure she was matching, neatly pressed, and didn't have any of Skylar's breakfast on her.

"Are you going to nap for mami?" Santana asked Skylar, hoping the tiny Latina would take an early nap so she could get some sleep. Skylar shook her head with a big smile and reached for her mother's face. "I didn't think you would." Santana sighed with a smile and kissed her fingers, she then licked the mashed bananas off her own mouth and cringed.

Brittany heard the fatigue in her wife's voice and glanced down at her, she put her bagel in the toaster, and went to stand behind Santana, as she continued to feed Skylar. She slipped in Santana's scrub top and rubbed her back slowly, noticing how tight her back muscles where. Santana leaned into Brittany's touch and sighed in relief, resting her head on her wife's hip. Brittany slipped her hand out and began to run it through Santana's hair. "Take a bath and relax, you're tense." Brittany whispered, Santana nodded an okay against her hip and lifted the spoon to Skylar's waiting mouth again.

"Did you finish your book report, Tay?" Santana asked after yawning again.

"Yeah." Taylor nodded. "Momma helped me, it's not due until Monday, so momma said to have you look at this weekend too, to make sure we didn't miss any misspelled words or anything." She then stuffed another spoonful of Fruit Loops in her mouth and winked at Skylar, who was staring at her with a smile.

"Okay." Santana nodded and accepted the bottle Brittany handed her for their daughter. Santana, out of habit checked the bottle, and handed it Skylar, who quickly began to drink it.

"She did a good job." Brittany stated, setting her mug of coffee down, and sliding half of her bagel in front of Santana, who was propping her head up on the table, staring at Skylar. "Eat something."

"Thanks." Santana smiled and patted Brittany's thigh under the table. "How late are you working tonight?"

"6 at the latest." Brittany told her. "I can leave and get Taylor from school if you need me to."

"I'll pick her up, just be waiting outside Tay, please baby, I don't want to have to get Skylar unbuckled and everything to come in and find you." Santana told her, taking a bite of her bagel.

Skylar bounced in her highchair and screeched before laughing to herself. "She's been hyper all morning, sorry." Brittany smiled at Santana. "When I woke up she was already wide awake in her crib, standing and waiting with open arms. I made her bananas for breakfast because it usually makes her sleepy, but it's not working today."

"It's okay." Santana smiled. "Tay, put your bowl in the sink, sweetheart, and grab your backpack please. It's a little cooler out today, so put on your warmer jacket, you don't need your big coat, maybe your black Northface, with the hood."

"Okay." Taylor nodded and carried her bowl to the sink, she kissed Skylar on the cheek, tickling her feet before she ran out of the kitchen.

Brittany had her eyes fixed on her emails on her phone, only looking up when Santana sighed. "Can you put your phone up at breakfast at the very least." She requested. "We barely see each other when I work third shift and ..."

"You're right, I'm sorry." Brittany replied and turned her screen off. "How about a date night this weekend, if you aren't too tired. I'm sure Mercedes wouldn't mind watching the girls, if she's off."

"I think she works this weekend actually." Santana replied through a yawn.

"I know you and Quinn still don't see eye to eye, but maybe she can watch the girls." Brittany asked carefully. Since Brittany and Santana got back together, Santana has avoided Quinn at all costs.

"Try Rachel first, if she can't then Quinn is fine." Santana nodded. "You look great today." She added, staring at Brittany.

"You always look stunning to me." Brittany winked at her and moved to kiss her, she felt Santana lazily deepen the kiss, and knew that if her wife was too tired to kiss her, she had a rough day ahead of her with Skylar.

"You better get going." Santana told her when the kiss broke.

* * *

><p><strong>11am<strong>

Skylar was wide awake, babbling happily to herself while playing with the pile of soft blocks in front of her. Santana was lying on the air mattress she kept in the nursery for mornings like this, in and out of sleep, trying her hardest to stay awake. She had the air mattress in the corner of the room, where she would lie down and take extremely short naps, while Skylar played in her room, which was more than baby proofed. Santana set a bottle with water in it on the floor for her, and pulled out a number of toys to keep her busy. Skylar played happily, and pretty quietly, only getting loud when she wanted Santana's attention. Santana drifted to sleep almost ten minutes ago after watching Skylar build towers with her blocks and knock them over, entertaining herself.

"Mami!" Skylar screeched loudly and wobbly made her way over to Santana, a block in her hand.

Santana's drooping eyes popped open quickly when she heard her name. "Yes Sky."

"Tay."

"Taylor's at school sweetheart, mami will play with you instead." Santana yawned and sat up slowly. She accepted the block from Skylar and crawled over to the other toys and began to stack them with her slowly.

Skylar happily sat down and watched as Santana built a tower for her, smiling when she leaned forward and knocked it over. She then crawled over to Santana's lap and sat in while they built a tower together, Santana yawning every couple minutes, her eyes getting heavier and heavier. She kissed Skylar on the top of the head and placed her hands on her daughter's thighs as the tiny Latina picked up more blocks and shuffled them around. Santana glanced at her and saw Skylar finally yawn; she did a happy dance inwardly and began to soothingly rub her thighs and rock them side to side slowly, which she knew would make her sleepier.

A few minutes later Skylar leaned back into Santana's embrace, forgetting about the blocks. Santana turned her so she would cuddling her close and rubbed her back while humming to her. Skylar looked up at her with her big brown eyes and stuck her hand in her mouth; Santana smiled at daughter and locked eyes with her.

"Go to sleep mi amorcito." Santana whispered and kissed her forehead, looking deep in her daughter's eyes until her little eye lids finally closed. "Thank you Jesus." Santana carefully got up and carried Skylar to her crib, laying her in slowly, so she didn't wake her up. She rubbed her back a few more times before making sure the baby monitor was on and finally leaving the room.

She went to the master bedroom and stripped out of her scrubs, tossing them in the hamper and took a long hot shower. She jumped straight in bed after, only wearing a tshirt and her boy shorts and started to fall asleep when her cell phone rang. She groaned softly and reached for the phone, she saw it was Brittany and answered right away.

_**Hey baby**_

_Hey San, did you get a chance to sleep yet?  
><em>

**_No, Sky has been up this entire time, was there sugar in the bananas or something? _**She asked with a smile.

_No. _ Brittany replied through a small laugh. _Is she still up now?_

**_I just got her down for a nap, so I took a quick shower, and fell in bed right before you called._**

_Oh, I'm sorry, I'll let you go, get some rest. I just wanted to tell you that I have a business dinner with some clients tonight, I was going to ask you to join me.  
><em>

Santana closed her eyes tightly, not in the mood to go, but knew a lot of times Brittany needed to have her there. **_Is it a dinner you need me for?_ **

_No, these are are repeat clients. I'll leave it up to you, I can tell your tired from this week, so if you want to skip it, it's okay.  
><em>

Santana bit her bottom lip, knowing it could very be a set up and Brittany really wanted her there. **_Let me get a little sleep B, and I'll let you know baby. _**

_Sounds good. I'll call you at 1:30 to make sure you are awake in a enough time to pick up Taylor from school, and to feed Skylar before you go. _

**_Thanks, love you._**

_Love you more. _Brittany replied. _Sleep tight._

Santana hung up her phone and made sure her afternoon alarm was on. Skylar usually slept for at least three hours when she napped during the day so Santana knew she would be able to get a good nap in before picking up Taylor, fixing her a snack, and going back to sleep for at least another hour or two while her daughters played.

* * *

><p><strong>6pm<strong>

Brittany quickly jumped out of her car and ran to the house, her heels clicking quickly on the cobblestone walkway. She unlocked the door and smiled when she smelled dinner wafting through the house, and saw Taylor and Skylar, cuddled on the couch watching TV; Taylor explaining everything happening on the screen to her little sister, who was staring up at her with a smile.

"Hey girls." Brittany smiled as she walked over and kissed them each on the forehead.

"Hi momma." Taylor replied as Skylar reached out her hands to her mother.

"How was school?" Brittany asked Taylor while cuddling Skylar to her chest, kissing all over her face while the baby giggled.

"Good." Taylor smiled. "We are going on a field trip, but you have to sign first. I gave the slip to mami."

"Okay, we'll look it over." Brittany told her as she carried Skylar to the kitchen. "Did you nap for mami today?" She asked her. She walked in the kitchen and saw Santana putting chicken on the girls plates, cutting Skylar's into chunks for her to pick up and eat herself. She was wearing sweats and a tshirt, but her hair and make up were both done.

"Hey Brit." She smiled when she noticed her walk in the kitchen. She walked over and kissed Brittany deeply, winking at Skylar afterwards. "I'm not wearing this, don't worry." She motioned down her body. "I just wanted to cook the girls dinner before Rachel gets here to babysit."

"You're coming tonight?" Brittany asked with a smile, setting Skylar in her high chair.

"Yes, I could tell it was important when I talked to you before I went to get Tay from school." Santana replied.

Brittany walked over to Santana and grabbed her by the waist, resting her forehead on her wifes. "I can tell you're still exhausted."

"I am, _but_ I have a second chance with you, we have a second chance at the amazing thing called marriage, and I want it to work. I have concealer to hide the bags under my eyes too." Santana replied, resting her arms on Brittany's shoulders. "I love you, so much." She pressed their lips together briefly. "I'm off for the next couple days, so I can sleep in late tomorrow and catch up on sleep."

"I'll make sure you are very well rested." Brittany winked at her and kissed her again, hugging her tightly. "I'll change quickly, then you can change."

"Great," Santana smiled and watched Brittany jog out of the kitchen. "Taylor, come eat dinner sweetheart." She yelled which turned into a yawn. "Shit, I gotta wake up, and quickly." She sighed as Skylar screeched happily as Santana placed food on her highchair table for her. "That's one way to too." She laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**4am**

"San, baby your pager is going off." Brittany mumbled in the mess of dark hair she was laying on, tapping her fingers on Santana's stomach, where her hand was resting. Santana didn't reply and stayed in her deep sleep, wiggling back deeper unconsciously into her wife. "Santana." Brittany said a little louder, sitting up slightly and sweeping Santana's hair to the top of the pillow, so she could kiss the back of her neck to wake her up. "Wake up, baby."

"Brit..." She sighed as she stirred and started to wake up. "Later baby, I promise." She mumbled, grabbing Brittany's hand and kissing it before tucking it under her chin and exhaling softly.

Brittany laughed softly. "Your pager keeps going off."

"Oh." Santana stirred and blindly reached over to the bed side table picking up her pager, she forced her eyes open and groaned when she saw the emergency page. "Fuck." She sighed while reaching for the phone and quickly calling the hospital. Brittany stay cuddled behind her attempting to fall back asleep, her head resting on Santana's shoulder, and her arm back around her waist.

_**This is Dr. Lopez-Pierce, I got a page.**_

**_What are her vitals? _**

**_Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm leaving my house in in ten minutes, get her prepped for surgery now. Have Dr. Stevenson ready to scrub in with me._**

Santana hung the phone up and turned over to face Brittany, noticing her eyes were open. "I gotta go in to work."

"I heard." Brittany nodded. "Are you okay to do a surgery, we had a few drinks, and you are still exhausted, your eyes are barely open now." She tucked her hair behind her hair and ran her knuckles down her wife's jaw line.

After feeding the girls last night Rachel showed up to babysit Taylor and Skylar for Brittany and Santana while they had dinner with some clients for Brittany. Santana, even as tired as she was, played the role of the engaging and social wife entertaining the client's wife, while Brittany closed the account. Brittany could tell how exhausted she was, noticing every time she subtly bit her lip to keep from yawning, how she only had one glass of wine so she didn't get any more tired, how she slammed glass after glass of ice water to stay as alert as possible, and how she kept her hand on Brittany's lap. After dinner, Brittany declined going dancing with the client and his wife, even though Santana told them she didn't mind going and it seemed fun, but she knew her wife, and knew she wanted to head home. They however, did take advantage of their night out, and stopped at a lounge, where they cuddled in one of the booths while listening to some live music and having a few more drinks, and talking. After a hearing the band perform a set, they headed home, where Santana drifted to sleep in the car around 11pm. After checking on their daughters, Skylar sitting awake in her crib, fussy for some reason, they were both finally in bed and asleep by midnight.

"I'll be fine." Santana nodded as her eyes fluttered close and she nestled her head under Brittany's chin as she sighed, hugging her tightly.

"Santana, I'm not saying not to go, I know you have to go do the surgery, but it's 4 in the morning..." Brittany shook her head and rubbed her back. "You've only gotten three hours of sleep roughly since we got home, and I know you didn't get a lot of sleep with Sky earlier today."

Santana opened her eyes and smiled at her before pressing their lips together. "It's what I signed up for, baby, when I became a surgeon and a mother." She winked. "I'll be okay. I'll just grab some coffee."

"I'll make you some while you get dressed." Brittany yawned as Santana pecked her lips again and rolled out of bed, making her way to use the bathroom. Brittany pulled out some scrubs for Santana and set them on the bed before she went downstairs, baby monitor in hand, and began to make coffee and toast for Santana.

After getting dressed Santana went to Taylor's room and kissed her on the forehead, "see ya later sweetheart." She whispered to her, pulling her blue, pink, and purple blanket higher and running her fingers through her hair that was splattered all over her pillow, as Taylor laid fast asleep on her stomach. She moved her teddy bear away from her nose and mouth, where it always seemed to end up and quietly left the room. She then went to the nursery and saw Skylar, wide awake sitting in her crib and frowned. "What's wrong Sky?" She asked her while picking her up when she saw the tears coming down her eyes as she cried softly. Skylar immediately clutched to her mother and rested her head on Santana's chest, letting out a small whimper. Santana checked her for a diaper change and kissed her on the forehead, bouncing, and rubbing her back to settle her back down, since she began to sniffle and cry louder into Santana's chest.

"What's wrong, Sky Sky?" She asked again, walking downstairs to the kitchen just as Brittany put the top on her thermos for her and the toast popped out of the toaster.

"I heard you through the monitor, why is she awake?" Brittany asked, spreading peanut butter on Santana's toast for her.

"I don't know." Santana shrugged. "She's still fussy like last night." She noted, feeling her head, neck, and chest for a fever.

"You need to get going." Brittany told her as she stuck the two slices of bread together and slipped them in a baggie. "Come here Sky."

Skylar shook her head quickly, more tears falling as she clutched to Santana. "Mami." She sniffled and grabbed Santana's scrub top.

"She's not warm." Santana frowned. "No fever." She added while checking her neck and kissing her forehead again, Skylar then hid her face in Santana's chest.

Brittany stared at her daughter and moved forward to rub her back. "Come to momma, sweetheart." She coaxed as Santana handed her over and pried her daughters fingers off of her shirt, Skylar instantly screaming and reaching for Santana.

"Sky..." Santana said softly. "I'll be back, baby girl." She told her, lifting her little hands and kissing her fingers, that were extended towards her.

"Go on, so you aren't late." Brittany told her, bouncing and running Skylar's back, trying to calm her down. "I got her, San."

Santana stared at her daughter, trying to figure out what was wrong and nodded. "Bye Sky Sky." She told her, kissing her on the cheek and wiping a few tears away. "Bye Brit, thanks for the coffee and toast, I'll be back home right after the surgery, I'm not staying to do anything else." She added leaning up to kiss her.

"Okay, good luck." Brittany told her as Skylar's screams got louder when Santana left the kitchen.

"Mami!" Skylar continued to sob and reach for her mother.

Brittany waited in the kitchen with her until she heard the door close, indicating Santana left the house. "Shhh shhh." She told her as she walked back upstairs where Taylor was walking out of her room, rubbing her eyes, her pajamas twisted around her body, evidence that she literally rolled out of bed.

"Why's Skylar crying?" She asked in a soft voice, rubbing her little sister's foot over her bright purple footed pajamas.

"She probably doesn't feel well." Brittany replied. "Go get back in bed, honey." She added as she walked in the master bedroom and grabbed a pacifier from the container on their dresser. She sat on the edge of the bed, and watched as Taylor climbed in after her and glanced at Skylar, rubbing her leg to try and calm down her sister.

"Where's mami?" Taylor asked sleepily, looking around the room quickly.

"She got called into work for a surgery." Brittany told her, rocking Skylar, who was starting to calm down finally, as she clutched to Brittany's pajama top.

"Can I sleep in here?" Taylor asked.

Brittany nodded. "Sure, baby." She replied, keeping her eyes focused on Skylar. "Calm down Sky." She whispered, as she rubbed her chest and peppered kisses to her forehead.

Taylor snuggled under the comforter and relaxed on Santana's pillow, Brittany pulled the cover over her and ran her fingers through her hair, before focusing on Skylar again, who was slowly falling back asleep in her mother's arms. Brittany stared at her watching big brown eyes start to soften and flutter close. "Just like your mami you cry when you're sleepy." Brittany teased her softly as she continued to rub her back slowly.

Once Skylar was sound asleep, Brittany swung her legs on the bed and under the covers again, she slid down a little so she was in a more relaxed state and continued to rock Skylar. She saw Taylor was fast asleep again and patted her back, she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, making sure the volume was low, and began to watch the news.

* * *

><p><strong>9am<strong>

Santana stepped out of the shower and quickly got dressed in a thick red sweater with a high collar with black leather sleeves, and a pair of black leather leggings. She applied her makeup and slipped on her black Nike wedge sneakers. Her hair was flowing down her back in curls, since due to her schedule she hadn't had time to actually straighten her hair in weeks. She grabbed her purse and made her way downstairs were Brittany was waiting with Taylor, and Skylar to head out for some more errands.

Skylar was sitting on the couch, her pacifier in her mouth, while leaning into Taylor, who had her arm wrapped around her reading a book to her, while Brittany typed quickly on her laptop off to the side. "Sky, look at this picture." Taylor smiled before she continued reading.

"Sound out the word, Tay." Brittany stated softly, glancing up at her daughters when she heard Taylor mispronounce a word. "Try it again." Taylor nodded and sounded out the three syllable word a few times slowly, before stating it correctly, glancing at Brittany for confirmation that she said it correctly. "Good job, repeat the paragraph again." She told her as Santana walked in the living room and went over to Brittany, handing her cell phone to her.

"You left it on the charger."

"Thanks." Brittany told her. "Are you sure you want to run errands, I can just take the girls so you can get some rest."

"It's okay." Santana told her. "I'm up now, let's get the shopping done, and whatever else we need to do, then I'll probably sleep the afternoon away."

Brittany stood up. "Sounds good."

"Good job on the word Tay." Santana smile as she lifted Skylar and kissed her on the cheek, she sat on the couch and began to put Skylar's jacket on, noticing how quiet the baby Latina was again. "Taylor, get your jacket please."

"She's been quiet and fussy all morning." Brittany told her as she closed her laptop and stood up. "You want your vest or coat?" She asked, walking to the coat closet.

"My black vest please." Santana replied. "I wonder if she's coming down with a cold."

Brittany slipped her jacket on and shrugged. "Maybe." She reached down and grabbed Skylar from Santana's lap so she could stand up and put her vest on. Brittany eyed Santana carefully, noting how tired she looked, even with her make up, and watched her stifle a few yawns. "Go back to bed, Santana."

"I'm fine, Brit." She shook her head. "We are just grocery shopping then stopping by Target for some household things, then a few other errands and we are set."

"Should I make you some more coffee?" Brittany asked.

"No, let's stop at Starbuck's." Santana told her as Taylor hopped down the stairs. "Did the girls have breakfast?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded.

"Cereal?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well Taylor can have some lemon cake then." Santana smiled. "Tay, can get the diaper bag from our bedroom, I forgot it, honey."

* * *

><p>Taylor held on the back of the cart as the family made it's way through Target, Brittany pushed the cart, while Santana held a sleeping Skylar, rubbing her back and constantly checking her forehead for a fever. They'd already stopped to pick up the dry cleaning, went to Office Depot to get more office supplies for Brittany's home office, purchased Taylor a new pair of boots, and stopped by the post office.<p>

"We need diapers." Santana stated through a yawn, glancing at the list on her phone. "And more snacks for Sky."

"She likes the puffs snacks." Taylor chimed.

"You think she likes those the best?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"Yep, she always eats those right away." Taylor replied.

Santana went to speak but ended up turning her head and coughing harshly instead, before sneezing. "Bless you." Brittany glanced over at her and went back to picking up a few plain white onesies for Skylar.

"Do you want to get some new linen for her crib?" Brittany then asked Santana who was digging in the diaper bag, she pulled out a tissue and wiped Skylar's nose, after she sneezed as well. "You're both sick aren't you?"

"She's starting to get a fever." Santana nodded. "I'm going to grab some medicine and just open it and give it to her right away, hopefully we can catch it."

"That's stealing." Taylor shook her head. "We can't take things off of the shelf."

"I'm going to pay for it, Tay." Santana smiled.

"My teacher said you have to pay first." Taylor quipped.

Santana turned her head to sneeze herself and rolled her eyes at the teacher. "Okay, Taylor, I'll pay first."

"Good, you can't go to jail, me and momma, and Sky need you too much." Taylor told her.

"I need you three too." Santana smiled. "Help momma find some new linen for Sky's crib and I'll be right back."

"Grab yourself some medicine too, doc." Brittany raised an eyebrow and told her.

Santana went into a series of sneezes as she walked down the aisle, she braced Skylar's back and covered her face as she continued to sneeze. "Fuck." She groaned before sniffling and grabbing a tissue out of her pocket, wiping her nose. "You got mami sick, Sky." She told her daughter, who woke up from the jerking when Santana sneezed and was staring at her. Skylar sneezed herself and rested back on Santana's chest.

Santana first went to the baby section and grabbed a handful of medicine for Skylar, before walking two aisles over and grabbing medicine for herself. Skylar began to cough so she patted her back, and kissed the top of her head. "You okay, Sky?" She asked her daughter. "Look at mami."

Skylar looked up slowly at her and Santana felt her heart drop at her little red eyes. "Mami will get you all better." Santana carried the pile of medicine she picked out to the cashier and paid quickly with her card. She then carried Skylar over to the food area and set her on a table in the booth she slid into and began to look over meds. "Let's take this one first." She opened some liquid medicine and held it to Skylar's mouth. "Come on sweetie."

"No." Skylar shook her head sadly.

"Sky." Santana sighed before coughing, she opened the bag of cough drops she bought and popped one in her mouth before trying again with Skylar. After singing a song quietly to her and attempting to tickle her she was able to get the medication in, with minimal whining, she then picked her back up and made her way through the store to find Brittany and Taylor.

"Can we still go the toy store?" Taylor asked Brittany, who was looking at sheets for her and Santana's bed.

"What do you want from the toy store?" Brittany asked, setting two packs of sheet sets in the cart.

"Blocks for Skylar."

"She has blocks." Brittany raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"Well, not the ones with Spanish letters."

Brittany nodded. "Well see what mami says, she's tired and I think she's a little sick too, so if she feels up to it then we can, but if she no, or not today, then no whining."

Taylor nodded. "Okay."

"Tie your shoe." Brittany told her pointing to the white, purple, and turquoise Jordan sneakers she was wearing just as Santana walked up, coughing, with Skylar in her arms.

"We need to get her home." Santana said softly. "She's starting to burn up and keeps coughing." She added and right on cue Skylar began to cough, followed by Santana turning her head to sneeze.

"Okay, I'll take you two home, and Taylor come help me grocery shop." Brittany nodded while smiling sadly at Skylar, who was resting on Santana's chest, holding her sweater with one hand, the other balled in a fist in her mouth.

"You're sweating." Brittany told Santana, she reached in the diaper bag and grabbed a baby wipe, she pressed it on the tan skin around Santana's neck, that was a soft shade of red. "I told you to stay home..."

Santana raised her hand. "You were right, I was wrong...I'm sick." She nodded and stated quickly.

"Ok, agreed way to easily. You really are sick." Brittany replied. "I just need to grab tampons and we can go."

Santana nodded and shifted Skylar to her other arm. "Taylor, don't do that honey." She told her daughter, who was trying to jump on the back of the cart with no hands.

* * *

><p><strong>7pm<strong>

Brittany walked into her bedroom, after changing Skylar's diaper, with a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. She placed the tray down and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at her wife's small, sick frame, that was curled into a ball while she slept. Santana stirred and began to cough before going into a series of sneezes, sniffling loudly afterwards. Brittany stood up to grab a tissue, and dabbed Santana's nose with it, waking her up in the process.

"Hey." Santana coughed and cleared her throat. "Hey Brit."

"Awww, you look miserable, baby." Brittany sighed.

"Look...I feel like crap." Santana laughed softly. "How's Sky?"

"Her fever is 100.1." Brittany stated. "I gave her more medicine and she just had a warm bath, so she's fast asleep. She's taken care of...now I need to take care of you."

"I'm the doctor." Santana teased before coughing.

"I know." Brittany laughed. "Sit up and eat a little something."

Santana exhaled as she nodded and sat up against the headboard. "Where's Tay?"

"Watching a movie." Brittany told her, setting the tray on her lap. "Tomato soup and green tea."

"Thank you, baby." Santana smiled. "How was grocery shopping?"

"Good, I got everything on the list and Taylor didn't ask for too much junk." Brittany smiled, wrapping her arm around her as she ate. Santana turned her head to cough harshly before eating another spoonful.

"That's good." Santana nodded. "Did you get Almond milk?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded and placed a cough drop in Santana's tea. "I've been thinking, maybe should start looking for a daycare for Skylar, third shift is killing you, baby."

Santana cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea. "No."

"Santana..."

"When we had Tay, we were so career involved that we put her in daycare at like three months, I don't want that again." She ate a spoonful of her soup, enjoying Brittany rubbing her arm soothingly. "We weren't bad mothers, I'm not saying that, but this is working for us right now, I like being more hands on with Skylar, you know?"

"Santana, you are exhausted constantly, you fell asleep at Mercedes' house last week when we went over for dinner. You fell asleep in the movie theater too." Brittany listed off.

"My body just needs to get used to third shift with Sky being so active during the day, she likes to play in the morning, so I just need to keep tweaking our schedule, I don't want her in day care yet."

Brittany sighed. "Okay, let's not argue about this right now. The main thing is for you to get better."

"The soup is good." Santana coughed a few times and sniffled before going into a sneezing fit, just as Skylar began to cry in the monitor. "I wonder if she has an ear infection." Santana thought as Brittany got out of bed and went to check on her.

Santana ate another spoonful and leaned her head back, closing her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she was _this_ sick or sick at all for that matter. "I don't get sick." She grumbled as she opened her eyes and began to cough harshly into her arm.

Brittany walked back in with Skylar, "she's wheezing a little San."

Santana moved the tray off of her lap and went to the bathroom, coming out with her stethoscope. She covered her mouth with her arm as she coughed and turned her head. "Open her pjs." She told Brittany, coughing again. She waited for Brittany to open her pajamas and listened to her breathing as Skylar coughed again. "It's not too bad, just from her cough." She told Brittany, locking eyes with her, letting her know she was speaking as a doctor at the time. "I'll keep an eye on it and if it gets worse we'll take her in to make sure it's not bronchitis."

"It's not bad enough to now?" Brittany asked, turning Skylar in her arms and cuddling her while rocking.

"No, I don't think so." Santana sneezed.

"Bless you baby." Brittany told her, grimacing when Santana blew her nose loudly and coughed.

"Momma?"

"Don't come in here, Tay." Brittany said quickly. "I don't need you sick too, baby."

Taylor stepped back in the doorway. "Can I make popcorn for my movie?"

Brittany looked to Santana, who shrugged that she didn't care and lied back down. "Go ahead Tay, get a mini bag, don't make a big one."

"Thanks, feel better mami." She winked and blew her a kiss.

Santana smiled as best she could and caught the kiss, placing it on her cheek, while staring at Skylar.

"Get some rest." Brittany told her. "I'll take Sky back to her crib."

"Get the nebulizer we used to use for Taylor out, I'll give her a..." She went into a coughing fit, where Brittany leaned over and rubbed her back to help with. "I'll give her a treatment with it in an hour, I just want to lay down for a bit."

"I'll do the treatment." Brittany told her. "I'll be back for the tray too."

Brittany carried Skylar, who was sniffling to her crib and got out the suction they used to clear her nose, quickly doing it since Skylar began to fuss. "I know, you don't like it." She told her before sitting in the rocking chair and humming while rocking her back to sleep.

"How am I going to do all of this?" Brittany asked as her cell phone chimed with an email, an email she knew was from work, on the big campaign she was working on.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 6am<br>**

Santana was sick all weekend, and barely left the bed, only to shower with Brittany's help. Skylar was still under the weather, and quite the handful for Brittany with all of her fussing. Santana was scheduled for work last night, but ended up calling in when she couldn't stop coughing. Taylor helped Brittany out the best she could, but Brittany had her stay away from her sister and mami, so she didn't get sick herself. Brittany sat in bed with Santana last night after she called in and rubbed her back as she laid in a restless sleep while trying to get some work done.

Santana heard the alarm go off and forced her eyes open to wake up. Brittany felt her start to wake up and rubbed her thigh. "I'll get Taylor ready for school."

"I still need to get up with Skylar so you can get ready for work." Santana groaned and coughed.

"I'm not going in this week, I'm going to work from home and Skype the office if I need to." Brittany shook her head. "You need to rest, I'll make you some breakfast."

"Brit..."

"I'm staying home to help you this week, baby." Brittany shook her head and kissed her on the forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back up before I take Tay to school."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand. "Thank you."

Brittany winked at her and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Tuesday 7pm**

Brittany stuck her pen in her ear and typed a few more words on her laptop before standing up and going to the stove, she picked up the pot of boiling pasta and poured it into the strainer in the sink, waving the steam away, she turned the cold water and ran it over the pasta to cool it down quickly. She then added more Italian seasoning and a little more oregano to her sauce that was simmering and checked her meatballs. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm and placed the tray of garlic bread in the oven to toast it.

"Taylor!" She yelled, before going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle to warm up for Skylar. She took the small skillet with chicken breast chunks that she made the baby and cut them smaller for her. "Taylor!"

"Yes momma?" Taylor asked, peeping her head in the kitchen.

"Set the table please, sweetheart." Brittany told her.

"Is mami coming down for dinner?" Taylor asked. "She didn't yesterday."

Brittany glanced up at her. "I think she feels a little better today, why don't you go ask her. Let her know we are having spaghetti and meatballs." She watched Taylor run down the hall and went to the living room to get Skylar, who was sitting in her playpen, holding a teddy bear staring at the cartoon she was watching with Taylor. "Hey Sky." She smiled when her daughter immediately reached her arms up to get picked up. "Want some chicken for dinner?" She asked her when she rested on her chest. Skylar was sit a little under the weather with her bad cough, her fever was gone but she was still a little quiet and didn't play as much from her sore throat. Skylar began to cough so Brittany rubbed her back and kissed her on temple before sitting her in her highchair.

"Mami is asleep." Taylor replied as she ran in the kitchen.

"Okay, just set out plates for you and me then." Brittany told her. "I'll take her some soup or pasta later." She handed two plates to Taylor and watched as she set out the silverware. "Knife on the other side, Tay." She told her softly as she set a few chunks of chicken on the highchair table with a a lasagne noodle, covered in a little sauce, for Skylar to munch on. She ran her fingers through Skylar's hair when she picked up the noodle and took a small bite. "You like the pasta?" She asked her, when she smiled and took another bite.

"Why does Sky get different pasta?" Taylor asked as she watched Brittany put spaghetti pasta on a plate, adding three meatballs and covering it in sauce.

"Because I don't want Skylar to choke on this pasta." Brittany explained. "Lasagne noodles are easier for her and she likes them."

"So she can feed herself?" Taylor asked as Brittany set down a glass of milk for her.

"Exactly." She smiled, she opened the oven and pulled the bread out, setting a piece on Taylor's plate. "It's hot, Tay, so wait a few minutes before biting it. I'm going to go check on your mom, keep an eye on Sky for me. I'll be right back."

Taylor smiled at Skylar, who now had sauce all over her face, and waved at her. "Momma makes good spaghetti." She told her sister, who was busily taking another before staring at the pasta while she chewed.

Brittany walked into the master bedroom and heard Santana in the bathroom, she picked up all of the used tissues on her wife's side of the bed, and on the floor and threw them out, getting hand sanitizer on her hands right away after. She then went to the basket of clean linen she washed and folded earlier and quickly changed the pillow cases on the bed, spraying a little Lysol down.

"Don't spray too much, it'll irritate my nose." Santana coughed, walking back in the bedroom.

"I didn't spray a lot." Brittany assured her. "How are you feeling?"

Santana shrugged and laid back down slowly. "I can't go to work today."

"I already called in for you, you're off the remainder of the week." Brittany replied, fixing the cover over her, running her hand over Santana's neck and cupping her cheek to check for a fever. "You're warm again."

"I feel like such crap, B." Santana whined, moving over to rest her head on Brittany's lap.

"I hate that you're so sick, baby." Brittany sighed sympathetically as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Let me get the girls settled for the night and I'll give you a hot bath and massage, we can see if that helps."

"It won't help my fever." Santana shook her head.

"I know, but it'll relax you so you sleep better tonight." Brittany told her, leaning down to press her lips to Santana's temple. "They are eating dinner, so I want to go check on Sky, we are having spaghetti, do you want a little?"

Santana shook her head. "Just some tea I think." She coughed again and groaned.

"You need to eat." Brittany told her.

"No appetite...I'll force the tea down."

"Okay." Brittany stood up and went to the bathroom and got a cold towel and ran it over Santana's head. "I'll be back."

* * *

><p>"Good night, Taylor." Brittany smiled at her and closed her bedroom door, she peeped in on Skylar and saw she was fast asleep and sighed happily. She went to the master bedroom and saw Santana sitting up drinking a mug of tea.<p>

"Are the girls asleep?" Santana rasped.

"Yep, they are both in bed." Brittany told her. "I'm going to run a hot bath for you."

"Will you get in with me?" Santana asked her.

Brittany smiled. "Sure, baby." She nodded as she disappeared into the bathroom. She ran a hot bath in their huge tub and inflated a bath pillow for them. She tossed in a bath bomb and made sure it was full of bubbles. She grabbed the box of candles from the closet and lit a few, positioning them around the bathroom so it gave the lavender and gray room a nice soft glow. She got towels ready for when they got out and set them on the toilet, and hung their softest terry cloth robes on the rack in the corner.

She then poked her head in the bedroom. "Come on, San."

Santana finished her tea and stood up, clearing her throat, she walked in the bathroom and looked around with a big smile. "You didn't have to do all this B."

Brittany, who was naked, stood up from the side of the tub and started to undress Santana, tossing her henley and pajama pants in the hamper. "I'm taking care of you, so you can get back to taking care of people at work."

Brittany sat down in the water first and reached her hand out to help Santana in, settling her between her legs. Santana relaxed into Brittany's body and melted when Brittany placed a series of sot kisses on her neck while hugging her tightly.

"How was work today?" Santana asked as Brittany took a wash cloth and ran the hot water over her chest. "Is it hard to work from home?"

"Working from home is interesting." Brittany told her. "I won't say harder but it's a little bit of a challenge in terms of having some resources, Sky is a handful during the day too, I didn't realize how active she was in the morning, she really enjoys playing early." She laughed.

"Go back to work tomorrow." Santana told her. "You have the Pepsi campaign and ..."

"And my wife is still sick." Brittany stated. "You can't take care of a one year old as sick as you are right now."

"I'm not contagious anymore, I'm past that stage." Santana added before coughing slightly.

Brittany ran her hands up and down Santana's sides. "I know you're not contagious, that's not my issue. I just want you to get better and get back to your old self."

Santana smiled and looked up at Brittany. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Brittany replied and kissed her on the forehead.

They stayed in the bathtub for another thirty minutes, talking about the girls and making plans for the weekend before finally getting out, Brittany wrapping Santana in a towel right away. "Go lie down and I'll drain the tub and blow out the candles, take some medicine and I'll give you a rub down." Santana nodded and went to the bedroom and took some medicine and finished the bottle of water next to the bed before lying down.

Brittany came in the bedroom, wrapped in her robe with a bottle of oil. "Lie on your stomach." She told her, as she dimmed the lamp and crawled in bed on Santana's thighs. She squirted the oil in her hands and began to massage Santana's shoulders slowly.

"That feels good." Santana moaned as Brittany worked out the kinks in her shoulders.

"You're so tense." Brittany whispered.

She worked her way down Santana's back, making sure she hit every inch of skin, placing soft kisses as she went. She reached her butt and massaged there, controlling her urge to lick and bite her wife as she stared at her but now shiny with the massage oil. She reached her thighs and worked on them slowly, knowing that was a major stress spot for Santana, who would limp when she was stressed from her thigh muscles tightening on her. She worked down her calves and finally massaged and rubbed her feet. By the time she was done with the hour long massage Santana was fast asleep, snoring softly into the pillow. Brittany climbed out of bed, grabbing her lower back, which was now a little stiff from bending over Santana for so long, and went to the dresser. She grabbed out a pair of fleece pajama pants and tshirt, she managed to get Santana dressed before taking an aspirin for her back and slipping on pajamas for herself.

Brittany then slowly got back in bed and exhaled slowly from the pain in her back, she turned on her side, so she was off of her back and debated getting up to grab the heating pad. Santana coughed and stirred waking up slightly, before turning over and wiggling closer to Brittany, she instinctively cuddled in Brittany's chest, placing her hand on her wife's back. Brittany blushed at the simple action and kissed Santana softly on the lips. "Good night Santana."

* * *

><p><strong>1pm<strong>

"Next time won't you sing with me!" Brittany sang to Skylar with a big smile while clapping. She was sitting in the living room with the baby in her lap, her laptop off to the side of her, following along to a conference email meeting. The pair was watching Sesame Street, Skylar completely engrossed in the show, holding her Elmo doll tightly, a big smile on her face in between yawns and coughs. Brittany rubbed her little legs with one hand, while adding her input, typing as fast as she could with her right hand.

"Mama!" Skylar screeched when Elmo began to dance and laugh on the screen, before coughing a few more times.

"He's funny isn't he?" Brittany told her, cupping her cheek and stroking it with her thumb, glancing up at the screen quickly. Skylar leaned back into Brittany's embrace and began to laugh at the screen, kicking her chubby legs excitedly. Brittany glanced at her and tickled her stomach, reading the screen again.

"Mami!" Skylar laughed before coughing.

Brittany rubbed her chest and kissed the top of her head. "She's asleep Sky Sky." Brittany said softly, staring at her laptop again. "You need more medicine." She then stated when Skylar began to cough again. Brittany sat her up and patted her back gently as she continued to cough. "It's nap time soon, sweetheart." She added when she saw her yawn, she stared at the screen again, reading a reply from a coworker when she heard a new song start on the screen and grabbed Skylar's hands again and began to rock side to side with her while clapping her hands. Skylar bounced happily in her lap, babbling as she tried to sing along to the song.

"Mami!" She laughed again.

"She's asleep, bay girl, we can see her later." Brittany repeated. "After nap time, you can see mami."

"Mami!" Skylar continued to laugh while pointing. Brittany finally followed her point and saw Santana, standing to the side dancing around and smiling at Skylar, she turned and coughed into her arm before waving to her daughter and wiggling her figners to get her to come over. Brittany smiled at her wife, who was still in her pajamas and a robe and stood Skylar up, laughing when she she ran as fast as her little legs could go, falling down half way there, to Santana, who kneeled down and opened her arms to her.

"Hey you." Brittany smiled at her wife.

"Hey my Sky Sky." Santana smiled while hugging her daughter. "Hey Brit, how's your back?"

Brittany raised an eyebrow. "How..."

"You gave me a full body massage last night." Santana smiled. "I know your back stiffened on you." She added sitting in the recliner with Skylar in her lap, she turned her to cuddle in her chest and began to rock her to sleep for her nap when she saw how tired her eyes were and checked the time.

"It's okay." Brittany told her. "I took some aspirin right away, and I used the heating pad this morning."

Santana stared at her. "Do you want to get another acupuncture treatment?"

"Maybe." Brittany replied, looking back at her laptop when it beeped that she had a message. She stared at the screen and quickly picked up the legal pad next to her flipping through pages. Santana stared at her while humming to Skylar, who was falling asleep, but determined to look around and kept moving. "How are you feeling this afternoon?" Brittany asked as she typed quickly in reply, staring at her notes.

"A lot better, that bath and massage did help a lot." She replied, turning her head to cough. "I just need to get rid of this dry cough."

"You sound a lot clearer." Brittany smiled, jotting down a few notes on her legal pad, she then closed her laptop and stretched a little before standing up, she walked over and sat next to Santana on the two seater recliner and wrapped her arm around her wife, she pressed her lips to her temple. "You aren't as warm either." She added as she ran her fingers Skylar's curls, smiling as her little brown eyes began to droop and finally close from Santana's soft humming.

"Thank you for taking care of me this week." Santana looked up at told Brittany. "I know with work it's hard for you."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Brittany smiled, kissing her on the top of her head.

"I just need some energy." Santana yawned. "I woke up again an hour ago, and I'm still tired." She added, wiggling to cuddle closer to Brittany and resting her head in the crook of her neck, she adjusted Skylar to straddle her, laughing when she sighed and buried her face deeper in Santana's robe in her sleep.

Brittany leaned them back in the recliner and grabbed a blanket from the side of the recliner and covered them up. "Your body needs to rest, baby." She stated, rubbing Skylar's back. "You're overworked and getting over a bad cold, sleep as much as you need, I have everything covered here."

Santana nodded. "I'm trying to help more around the house."

"You do plenty." Brittany replied. "Take a nap with Sky."

"Just a little one." Santana mumbled, closing her eyes.

Brittany grabbed the remote from the end table and turned off of PBS and turned to a movie, she wiggled back to get more comfortable. She lifted Skylar from Santana's arms and rested her high on her own chest, her little head on her shoulder so she could recline them back some more. Santana cuddled closer to her and wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist.

"What are you watching?" Santana asked, opening her eyes.

"Doesn't matter." Brittany replied. "Anything specific you want to watch."

Santana shook her head and covered her mouth to cough again. "Doesn't matter."

* * *

><p>Santana sat in the living room, wrapped in a blanket with Taylor next to her on the couch, as she watched her daughter do her homework. After falling asleep again earlier in the day in Brittany's arms with Skylar she felt more like herself and even made a sandwich for herself when Brittany went to pick Taylor up from school. She gave Skylar more medicine and the two of them played in the living room until Taylor and Brittany returned home. Santana knew Brittany needed to get some work down so she kept the girls busy while she took a conference call until Brittany started to prepare dinner, and Santana watched Taylor do her homework, as Skylar played with a play mat full of extra large puzzle pieces at their feet.<p>

"That's the wrong answer, Tay." Santana told her softly, turning her head to cough.

"No, it's not." Taylor shook her head and stared at the paper.

"Dallas isn't the capitol of Texas." Santana stated clearing her throat, just as Brittany walked in and set a mug of tea down for her. "Thanks B."

Brittany smiled and nodded. "Dinner will be done soon." She added before turning to leave the living room.

"It's a big city." Taylor defended her answer.

Santana lifted her mug and nodded while taking a small sip, thankful that Brittany knew exactly how she liked her tea and coffee. "Just because a city is big doesn't make it the capitol." She stated as Skylar stood up and stared at them.

"Mami." Skylar giggled and handed her a puzzle piece.

"Thank you, Sky." Santana smiled and grabbed the puzzle piece, setting it in her lap as Skylar nodded with her and went back to playing.

"Tay!" She then screeched and handed her sister a piece as well.

"Cool, thanks Sky!" Taylor beamed, matching her sisters excitement.

"Think of the state capitols." Santana stated redirecting her back to her homework.

Taylor stared at Skylar, who was busy trying to fit the pieces into the correct holes, but was failing miserably. She laughed at the scowl on her face but went back to her worksheet. "But Dallas is a popular city."

Santana cleared her throat softly and raised an eyebrow at her daughter. "That doesn't mean it's the capitol, Taylor, come on and focus baby."

Taylor moved closer to Santana, who wrapped her arm around Taylor. "Oh...it's Austin."

"Good job, baby, you just have to focus when you do your homework. You know the right answers, don't always rush to get done, take your time, I know you want to play with Sky, but your studies come first." Santana told her gently but sternly.

"I know mami." Taylor nodded while erasing her answer and writing down the correct one. "I want to be super smart like you and momma."

"You already are." Santana told her. "Try this piece Sky." She told her daughter, tapping her with the puzzle piece. Skylar looked up quickly and smiled, grabbing it from her mother and kneeled back down, trying her hardest to put the piece in.

Thirty minutes later, Taylor's homework was done and the family was gathered around the kitchen table, Skylar in her highchair next to Brittany, happily eating her green bean and pieces of salmon that Brittany cut up for her to pick up. Santana, had a bigger appetite and joined the family for dinner, which Taylor was excited about.

"This is really good, B." Santana told Brittany as she ate another forkful of the salmon. "Did you buy this fresh?"

"We went to the fish store today after school." Taylor stated excitedly. "It smelled bad in there."

Santana laughed as Brittany nodded. "I stopped at the fish market not far from Tay's school and bought the salmon. I bought some scallops for tomorrow's dinner, I know you love scallops and we haven't had them in a while."

"Thanks, baby." Santana blushed. "You are being so sweet this week."

"I'm always sweet." Brittany laughed.

Santana raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Yes, you are."

"Skylar likes the salmon too." Taylor pointed out as Skylar picked up a chunk of fish and ate it happily.

"She's a good eater." Santana stated, eating a forkful of rice.

"I like that you are having dinner with us, mami." Taylor told Santana. "I like when we are all together and eat, but it doesn't happen cuz you work at night."

Brittany glanced at Santana, who's face softened. "I love when we are all together too, sweetheart." Santana told her. "I know I miss a lot by working nights, but it won't last forever, okay?"

Taylor nodded and picked her fork up to eat again.

"I hate being away from you and Sky at night, but I have to work, sweetheart." Santana added.

"Can you work in the daytime?" Taylor countered. "Momma works in the day time."

Brittany cleared her throat and spoke up. "Well, mami's job is different from mine, I don't have to work over night but mami _always_ has people to help, so if she has to miss a dinner or two with us to save someone's life, that's okay, right?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, since she's helping people, but I just like when she's home too."

"I do too." Santana told her. "How about after dinner momma and I play a game with you?"

"Can we play Sorry?" Taylor asked, her eyes lighting up.'

"Of course." Brittany told her, adding a handful more of green beans to Skylar's table for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

Santana woke up from the soft clicks of Brittany typing on her laptop, after dinner they kept their promise and played a game with Taylor, before giving Skylar a bath and reading her a bedtime story, Santana took more medicine and talked to Mercedes on the phone, checking on some of her patients in her absence, she then took a long hot shower and cuddling closer to Brittany, who was working on the powerpoint part of her presentation. Santana eventually fell asleep after an hour or so. Brittany noticed she was asleep on her shoulder and slid her down so she was lying flat. She then continued to work while Santana slept, using only the light she attached to the top of her laptop.

"Brit, come to sleep." Santana rasped sleepily, as she stared at her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, glancing down at her.

"Yes, you've been up all day, working and taking care of all of us...come to bed." Santana repeated. "Please."

Brittany nodded and closed her laptop, setting her papers and files on top and set it on the floor, she turned out the lamp and slid down to cuddle close to Santana, she pressed her lips to the Latina's, slowly deepening the kiss.

"I'm sick, baby." Santana smiled into the kiss.

"You aren't contagious anymore." Brittany told her, hugging her tightly. "I miss your lips."

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany back deeply, slipping her tongue in her wife's mouth. "My lips missed you too." She winked when the kiss broke. "Date night this weekend?"

"Definitely." Brittany smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>8am<strong>

"Good job, Sky." Santana smiled and clapped when Skylar was able to put a puzzle piece into the correct spot.

Brittany walked in the living room, after dropping Taylor off at school and smiled at Santana and Skylar as they worked on the puzzle on the floor. "She's getting good with her motor skills."

"Yes, she is." Santana smiled. "Hey can we talk?"

"Sure." Brittany bent down and kissed Skylar. She then noticed the seriousness in Santana's tone and sat on the couch. "Come talk to me."

Santana rubbed Skylar's back and stood up to sit next to Brittany. "I was thinking about what Taylor said at dinner last night, and what if we put Skylar in daycare? Maybe at the hospital just like two days a week, I can work my schedule around it, so the days I work mornings she'll be at daycare and I can still check on her and everything."

"Is that what you want?" Brittany asked.

"I want to be home more in the evening, and help Tay with homework, cook dinner with you, eat as a family, read Sky bedtime stories." Santana shrugged.

"I want that too." Brittany smiled. "I know how much you want to be hands on with Sky, so are you sure?"

"Yeah I am." Santana nodded, turning her head to cough.

Brittany smiled. "Well then, let's set up an appointment with the daycare and go look at it, then see what you can do about your schedule."

"Okay." Santana replied, she leaned forward to kiss Brittany quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**11pm**

"This week reminded me how much I miss having you home at night." Brittany told Santana as the two laid on the floor in front of the fireplace. After picking Taylor up from school they went out for pizza for dinner and then cuddled with both of the girls and had a Disney movie marathon, Skylar fell asleep first, cuddled in Santana's lap, and an hour later Taylor was fast asleep, cuddled in Brittany's side. Once they carried them upstairs and got them into bed, peppering kisses to their faces, they went back to the living room and relaxed in front of the fireplace, sharing a bottle of champagne.

"I miss this too." Santana nodded. "I miss you." She added shly, leaning forward to kiss Brittany sweetly. "You have a nice routine with them at night, you're like a well oiled machine." She teased/

Brittany laughed. "Taylor works best with routine, you know that, otherwise she runs wild through the house." She took a sip of her champagne and set the glass down, resting her hand on Santana's hip. "I love our girls, but they can be a handful at night."

"I see." Santana nodded. "Well, I'll talk to the department about changing my hours to first shift again, it shouldn't be a problem, I have the seniority."

"Good." Brittany stared at Santana, admiring how the flames from the fire made her face glow. "You are so beautiful, baby."

Santana locked eyes with her and admittedly blushed. "Thanks B, so are you." She replied, ducking her head slightly. Brittany lifted her chin and connected their lips again. "I'm so excited for tomorrow's date night."

"I am too." Santana smiled. "When's the last time we went out for the night, without the girls, and not for a work dinner with some of your clients?"

Brittany walked her fingers up down Santana's side, rubbing her back when she coughed slightly. "It's been a while."

"Was it before Sky?"

"Damn…was it?" Brittany asked. "It hasn't been a year, baby."

"Well sometimes we grab drinks or try to catch a movie after leaving your clients, but just a night where we plan to go out and just hang out and enjoy each other was definitely before Sky." Santana confirmed.

"Whoa…" Brittany exclaimed as her eyes widened.

"We've hung out at home and had more than enough movie nights here, and some much needed momma/mami activities when the girls are asleep." Santana wiggled her eyebrows with a big smile. "But I want to get dolled up and take you out on the town too."

"I can't wait." Brittany winked at her. "We _always_ make sure we have our adult entertainment time."

"Adult entertainment?" Santana laughed. "You are always in work mode, baby."

"Me?" Brittany blushed. "I'm not the one that screamed at reruns of Grey's Anatomy the other night, while coughing mind you, that they were taking too long during the surgery."

Santana laughed. "I'm just saw a more efficient way to save the patient, and I figured if I yelled enough that Christina would hear me."

"Not to mention Taylor asked you a simple question and you pulled up diagrams on your iPad to show her." Brittany teased.

"Okay." Santana nodded. "It's hard for me to get out of doctor mode sometimes. But tomorrow we are just Brittany and Santana Lopez-Pierce."

"Deal." Brittany extended her hand to Santana, who shook it firmly, Brittany pulled Santana to lie on her and hugged her tightly. Santana ducked her head down and kissed Brittany deeply as her wife's hands ran up and down her back.

Santana deepened the kiss, causing Brittany to moan softly when Santana slipped her tongue in her mouth. Brittany began to slide Santana's shirt over her head when Skylar began to cry into the monitor. Santana continued the kiss before resting her forehead on Brittany's with a smile. "Tomorrow can't come fast enough." She laughed.

"Want me to go?" Brittany asked her, rolling Santana's shirt back down.

"I got her, probably just a diaper change." Santana replied. "We can head up to the bedroom, can you put the fire out?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded and kissed Santana once more before the Latina jumped to her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>6pm<strong>

"Why is momma getting dressed in my room and not in here with you like normal?" Taylor asked Santana as she watched her put make up on at her vanity. She was sitting with Skylar inbetween her legs on their mother's bed. Skylar holding her Elmo stuffed toy tightly, her pacifier in her mouth as Taylor hugged her.

"Well, we want to surprise each other with our outfits." Santana tried to explain.

"Oh, so it's a blind date?" Taylor asked as Skylar yawned and leaned back into her sister.

"No, it's a not a blind date." Santana frowned before turning to glance at her. "How do you know what a blind date is?"

"Allyson said her mom went on a blind date." Taylor shrugged as Skylar turned around and began to move around in her lap.

"Watch her so she doesn't fall, Tay." Santana stated, noticing Skylar trying to climb over Taylor's leg. "Scoot back into the bed, baby."

Taylor nodded and grabbed Skylar, shifting back deeper in to the bed. Skylar yawned again and began to play with her feet, which were covered in her white teddy bear print footed pajamas. Taylor tickled her and laughed when Skylar shook her head and smiled brightly. "Tay." She screeched reaching down to pick up her toy keys that were next to them on the bed and shake them.

"This isn't a blind date, your mom and I know each other, and are married, Tay." Santana told her, adding more blush to her face and sticking the brush back in the holder. " A blind date is when you don't know the person you are going on the date with."

"Oh." Taylor replied, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why would you go on a date with someone you don't know, what if that person isn't funny, or they don't like the same ice cream as you?" She jumped up to her knee. "What if they don't like like the color purple or black like me?"

Santana chuckled. "You don't have to go on a blind date, Tay." She told her. "And you don't want to only date or be friends with people that like everything you like, that wouldn't be fun."

"You and momma like the same things." Taylor told her sitting back down and kissing Skylar on the cheek.

"We don't like all of the same things, there are things that I like and she doesn't and vice versa."

"What's vice versa?" Taylor asked.

"Umm, it means you can switch the people around in the story you are telling, and it holds true still." Santana tried explain as simply as possible for her.

"Oh..."

"Will you read Skylar a bedtime story tonight?" Santana asked her, taking the pins out of her hair so her curls fell down her back.

"Yeah." Taylor nodded. "I promise to."

"Thank you sweetheart." Santana smiled at her through the mirror. "We'll be home long after your bedtime, so you should be asleep when we get back. Don't wait up for us like you try to sometimes. Whatever Aunt Quinn says goes."

"How come you don't talk to Aunt Quinn when she comes over? Only momma does." Taylor then asked as Skylar stood up and began to jump up and down. She grabbed her sister's waist and held her as the baby laughed.

Santana smiled at them in the mirror. "Don't worry about that, Tay." She replied. "Like I said Aunt Quinn is in charge, okay?"

"Okay."

Santana then stood up and smoothed out her fitted black dress. "Can you go see if your mom is ready, tell her I'll be downstairs in ten minutes."

"You look great." Taylor smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Tay." Santana smiled as Taylor hopped out of bed and ran out of the room. Santana smiled at Skylar's face, as she it dropped when Taylor left. "I'm still here." She told her daughter, who turned at smiled at her.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Does mami look pretty?" She asked Skylar, who scrunched her face and laughed. "I'll take that as a yes." She laughed and sprayed her perfume on, she then slipped on the diamond bracelet Brittany bought her as a wedding gift and sat on the bed to put her knee high boots on. Skylar leaned on Santana to pull herself up and held her arm.

Santana turned and kissed her on the nose before pulling her boots up and scooped up her daughter, kissing all over her face softly, careful not to leave lipstick on her. Taylor came running back in the room. "She's ready and wants you to meet her in the hall."

"Okay, take Skylar downstairs, carry her down, and please be careful." Santana smiled handing Skylar to, watching as Skylar hugged her sister tightly around the neck. Once they were out of the room Santana looked herself over and grabbed her clutch before stepping in the halfway, where Brittany was waiting.

"Whoa..." Brittany breathed softly when Santana stepped out. "You look...just wow." She smiled as her wife walked closer.

"You look amazing." Santana told her quickly, her eyes scanning Brittany body. She was wearing a pair of dark denim jeans, a skin tight white shirt underneath, and a yellow leather blazer. She topped her outfit off with navy stilettos, she had her hair swept to the side in loose curls falling over her shoulder.

Brittany opened her arms as Santana walked right into them, she hugged her tightly, inhaling her perfume and pressed their lips together, her hands roaming Santana's body, landing on her butt where she palmed and squeezed it as she walked her back to the wall, deepening the kiss as she went. Once Santana was pinned against the wall, Brittany kissed down her neck before nibbling on her ear. "I want you." She whispered lowly in her ear, her hand rubbing Santana's thigh, the tops of her fingers grazing her butt.

"You have me all night." Santana winked at her. "I'll make sure of it."

Brittany smiled and kissed her again just as the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell." Santana smiled, she kissed Brittany again and wiped her lips with her thumb. She then winked at her and walked past her down the stairs, with Brittany following close behind her.

Brittany went to the door since Santana sat on the couch and began to write down a list of numbers on a pad of paper, Skylar playing with her the bottom of her dress as she sat next to her. "Come on in Quinn." She said happily, hugging her friend as she walked in, wearing a pair of jeans, Uggs, a grey sweater and red vest.

"Hey Brit." Quinn smiled. "Hey Sky Sky." She waved to the tiny Latina, who looked up at her with a big smile.

"Hi Aunt Quinn." Taylor waved from her position on the floor where she was watching TV.

"Hey sweetheart." Quinn smiled and set her purse down.

"Thanks for watching the girls for us tonight." Brittany told her before heading to the kitchen. "Let me warm up a bottle for Sky quickly."

"No problem they are my godbabies anyways, always a pleasure to hang out with the two." Quinn stated, taking her boots off before walking in further.

"Only Taylor is." Santana mumbled.

"Good evening Santana." Quinn smiled.

"Taylor, honey, come here." She waited for Taylor to stand up and walk over to her. "This is s list of important emergency numbers, I know Quinn is here, but this is a just in case. You know the top two number are me and momma's cell phone numbers. This is the hospital, this is poison control, this is Aunt Mercedes number, and this is Dr. Puck's number."

Quinn rolled her eyes but sat quietly in the recliner.

"I want you to take care of your sister tonight, make sure she's okay." Santana then stated.

"I'm here you know." Quinn rolled her eyes again.

"I can't help but notice." Santana snapped. "I want Taylor to always be aware of Skylar when Brittany and I aren't around, she's her older sister. I want them to have a bond where they are close and Skylar knows that Taylor is always looking out for her. So if you'll excuse me." She then turned back to Taylor. "Make sure Sky is happy and everything tonight, okay. You have Aunt Quinn here to watch you both, but just keep an eye on your sister, you're all she has outside of your momma and me."

"I'll take care of Sky." Taylor assured her.

"Thank you." Santana smiled, kissing her on the forehead.

"Okay, here you go baby girl." Brittany smiled as she walked back in the living room and handed Skylar the bottle. She grabbed it and held it tightly, staring up at Santana with a smile before focusing her attention on Taylor, when she sat next to her. "San, baby, can you get our coats please?"

Santana nodded and stood up, heading towards the coat closet. "Taylor can stay up until nine tonight, pizza is fine for dinner, and in addition to Skylar's bottle, there is chicken and green beans for her in the fridge, just heat them up."

"Great, I ordered the pizza already, so it should be here shortly. You still like pepperoni and pineapple, Tay?" Quinn asked with a smile. Taylor nodded excitedly.

Santana put her coat on and handed Brittany her coat before leaning down and kissing all over Skylar's face. "Bye Sky Sky, mami loves." She told her daughter, who smiled and reached for her face happily. She then hugged Taylor and kissed her on the cheek. "Remember what I said mi amor."

"Si mami." Taylor nodded as Brittany hugged her and Skylar, telling them good bye as well.

"Thanks again Q." Brittany smiled as they headed out the door.

"I'll drive." Santana said as she pulled her keys out of her purse and walked towards her car.

* * *

><p>Santana lifted her wine glass and took a small sip while gazing at Brittany from across the table. "So you liked the movie?"<p>

"You didn't?" Brittany asked as she lifted a piece of calamari to Santana's mouth, blushing when the Latina made sure to kiss her fingers as she ate it.

"I did, but you know how I feel when a movie has an inaccurate portrayal of surgery." Santana laughed. "I saw a more efficient way to do the surgery."

"I know, you told the screen." Brittany laughed as she Santana reached over and grabbed her hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles. "I even saw you doing some hand motions, like you were doing the surgery."

"Guilty." Santana turned red and laughed.

"This was such a good idea tonight." Brittany told her, reaching for her other hand. "Tonight has been perfect so far."

"It's not over yet." Santana told her, leaning over the table to kiss her softly. "Far from over."

The waiter brought out their entrees, lambchops for Santana and a chicken dish for Brittany. They ate in a comfortable silence, their less dominant hands still joined on top of the table, sneaking glances and eating with contented smiles on their faces.

"I love you." Brittany blurted out. "I know I say it all the time but I just do, so much."

Santana set her fork down and reached over grabbing Brittany's fork to set down so she could hold her hand. "I love you so much too, baby. I say it all the time as well, in my head at work, when I'm driving, when I shower...I think about how much I love you constantly."

Brittany blushed and nodded. "I'm so glad we got back together, I know I tried to make it seem like I was okay with out you, but I was miserable without you baby, so miserable."

"I was miserable without you too." Santana sniffled. "But we are back together now, and we are stronger Brit, stronger than ever. The divorce was shit, but we learned a lot about ourselves, and about each other, and we are perfect for each other now. I love you...I've always loved you Brit, I will always love you."

Brittany opened her mouth and accepted the bite of lamb from Santana's fork and ate it slowly, she then held up a piece of chicken from her fork to Santana's mouth. "I was thinking since our anniversary is coming up..."

"Two years strong." Santana smiled.

"Yes, two years. I was thinking that we could rent a cabin up north and spend the weekend together...just the two of us." Brittany suggested, reaching over and eating a forkful of potatoes off of Santana's plate.

"Sounds good." Santana agreed, taking a sip of her wine again. "Let's look up some places this week and start making plans, maybe see if the girls can stay with Mercedes, or if our parents want to come up here for the weekend and watch them."

"That's a good idea." Brittany nodded. "Can you make this sauce?" She asked Santana as she held up a piece of chicken to her mouth.

Santana licked her lips as she chewed slowly to savor the flavor. "I think so." She nodded. "You want me to try?"

"I think Taylor would like it, and it's sweet enough that Sky would eat it." Brittany stated.

"I'll try it next week sometime." Santana told her. "Can we agree to have a date night at least once a month? I want to keep us fresh." She motioned between the two of them.

"Only if you agree to take me dancing next time." Brittany smiled.

"Think you can keep up with me on the dance floor?" Santana teased.

"Dr. Lopez." Brittany laughed. "Don't make me say the obvious."

"Will your back hold up for dancing?" Santana asked. "I'm starting to get worried."

"I don't know why it stiffened up like that the other night." Brittany told her.

"I want you to get some x-rays done." Santana suggested.

"I will, how about we take a walk by the river." Brittany told her, pulling her credit card out to pay for dinner.

* * *

><p>Taylor stood close behind Quinn as she changed Skylar's diaper. "Mami uses more powder on Skylar than that."<p>

"Oh..." Quinn nodded. "Okay." She picked up the powder and sprinkled more on Skylar before fastening her diaper. "It's time for you to get ready for bed, why don't you hop in a shower."

"I have to wait until Sky goes to bed." Taylor stated. "Mami says to make sure she's okay."

Quinn smiled. "Well, why don't you help me rock her to sleep?"

Taylor stared at her and nodded. "Okay." She went to the double rocker in Skylar's room and climbed in, waiting for Quinn to carry Skylar over. She placed her in Taylor's arms, and sat down next to her. Taylor kissed her on the forehead and began to rock her slowly while humming the same song that Santana would hum to her.

"You are a great big sister." Quinn told her. "Your mami and momma are so proud of you."

* * *

><p><strong>1am<strong>

Brittany walked back in the bedroom with a two glasses of champagne, she kicked the door closed behind her and bit her lip when she saw Santana sitting in bed, starting to undress herself. Brittany handed her the glass and sat down on the bed next to her.

"The girls still asleep?" Santana asked, taking the glass.

Brittany nodded and began to kiss down her neck. "Yes."

"Let's toast, to us, to our marriage, to second chances, and to love." Santana said lifting her glass.

Brittany clinked glasses with her and took a sip, they locked eyes as they quickly finished their glass set them on the chaise at the end of the bed. Brittany started peppering kisses on Santana's shoulder, her hand under her dress, rubbing her thigh.

"Baby." Santana moaned softly as she turned her head and caught Brittany's lips.

"Stand up." Brittany commanded. She slowly unzipped Santana's dress and kissed down her back until the dress fell and pooled around her wife's feet. She unhooked her bra and began to massage her breasts from the back, continuing to kiss down her neck. "You are so sexy."

Santana turned around and kissed Brittany deeply, wrapping her arms around her neck, Brittany then slipped her hands in Santana's boy shorts and began to squeeze her butt. As the kiss turned more passionate Santana reached between them and unbuttoned Brittany's jeans. Brittany kicked them off quickly, leaning down and kissing Santana's breasts. She continued kiss further soft and pulled down her panties, opening her legs and licking Santana slowly, while inserting two fingers in her and pumped. Once she worked her up enough she stood back up and reattached their lips again.

She then leaned Santana back on the bed and crawled on her. Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and took her shirt off of her throwing it to the side as her hands roamed the pale skin on top of her. Brittany settled between her legs and began to roll into her slowly, their lips never parting.

"Oh God..." Santana moaned against her lips. "You feel so good, B."

Brittany moaned softly as she continued to grind into her wife. "I love you." She moaned in Santana's ear.

"Let me wear the strap on you." Santana stated, flipping them over. She ran to the closet and came back with it on, she got on her knees and licked Brittany slowly, humming in pleasure at the taste of her wife before slowly entering her, she held Brittany tightly around the waist and began to thrust in her.

"Oh shit!" Brittany moaned in pleasure, gripping Santana's thighs. Santana palmed her breasts and played with them as they both began to feel the burn in their stomachs, they were close. "Right there, San."

Santana lifted Brittany's leg, leaning it all the way back so she was face to face with Brittany, she began to thrust harder into her, kissing her desperately, both to feel her wife in every facet and to muffled their screams. Brittany gripped her but so tightly she left left red hand prints before smacking the soft tan skin.

"Don't stop...don't stop...don't stop." She chanted as Santana began to bite on her neck and groan.

"Shit, B...you feel so good." Santana panted, resting her forehead on Brittany's, locking eyes with her. "I love you so much."

"Fuck...San." Brittany moaned loudly as Santana rolled her hips expertly, she saw the tears in Brittany's eyes and kissed them away slowly.

"I love you..." Santana panted as she pumped faster, their skin slapping echoing loudly.

"C-close." Brittany moaned.

"Me too." Santana nodded as Brittany flipped them over, she began to bounce slowly on the piece, hold onto Santana's waist, as the Latina held her hips.

Brittany picked up her rhythm and leaned down to kiss Santana, as her body tensed and she screamed into Santana's neck as she exploded. Santana climaxed a moment later and held Brittany tightly as her wife's tears coated her neck. She rubbed her back until Brittany moved her head back to kiss her, sucking her bottom lip into hers.

"Wow..." Santana smiled, using her thumb to wipe Brittany's remaining tears away.

"Got another round in you?" Brittany smirked.

"I have all night for you, baby." Santana winked and rolled them over again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later, Saturday 9am**

Brittany was lying on Santana's chest listening to Taylor tell Skylar a story through the baby monitor, mixed in with Santana's soft snores underneath her. Santana worked a double shift the previous night to close out her third shift schedule, she was then off the weekend and starting her new hours of seven in the morning to five in the afternoon, Monday through Friday, and third hour shifts one weekend a month. She got home around two that morning, checked on her daughters, changing Skylar's diaper and rocking her back to sleep right away after, she then took a shower quickly and snuggled close behind Brittany in bed. Brittany felt her presence and woke up slightly, turning over to open her eyes just wide enough that Santana smiled when her brown eyes locked with the blue ones she loved so much, to say _hello_ and _good night_ with a soft kiss, before lying on her chest, while Santana held her tightly and fell asleep almost instantly.

_"and then the dog chased the cat." _Taylor said animatedly, causing Skylar to laugh.

Brittany laughed herself, noticing Skylar laughed whenever Taylor got louder when telling a part of the story. She felt two lips on her forehead as Santana's hand began to rub her back, as she woke up. She glanced up at her wife and saw her brown eyes staring at her. "Good morning." Santana said softly through a smile which turned into a yawn for a split second..

"Morning, baby." Brittany replied with a smile, shifting to lie next to Santana on the pillow so she could look at her. "How was work last night?"

"Saved a life and lost a life." She replied quietly before she leaned forward and kissed her good morning, she smiled into the kiss and broke it. "Last night was a little rough for me." She added lying back on her pillow and yawning slightly.

"Sorry to hear that, are you okay?" Brittany asked. "I know you take it bad when you lose someone on the table."

"This was a young girl, hit and run car accident with a drunk driver." Santana shook her head. "Senseless death, I knew it was a long shot when I started but I did everything I could, everything B."

"I know you did, how old was she?" Brittany asked.

"Only sixteen, just got her license a few days ago." She answered as Brittany laid back on her chest and positioned her chin on her chest to look up at her, flipping over to her stomach so she was more comfortable, linking her hand with Santana's. "Her mother screams were so heartbreaking, I had to go get myself together in an on call room." She shook her head. "I just kept imagining what if that was us with Taylor."

"Oh baby." Brittany shook her head. "You know you can't think like that after every surgery."

"I know, but it's hard sometimes, you know?" Santana replied.

"I bet, you're such a good doctor and surgeon." Brittany reminded her. "Losing a patient doesn't change that." She shifted so she was cuddled in Santana's side and rested her head on her shoulder, placing a light kiss to her exposed collar bone.

"I know, Brit, thanks." Santana smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany again. "How were the girls last night?"

"Good, Taylor helped Skylar with her floor puzzle most of the night." Brittany replied. "I was able to get a lot of work done, I hung out in the living room with them with my laptop."

"Well I start first shift again on Monday, so I'll be able to help you out at nights more." Santana smiled.

"I'm excited to have you home more at night." Brittany told her.

"I'm excited too." Santana nodded, running her fingers through Brittany's hair. "I just hope Skylar adjusts well, you know?"

"We took her for a few days last week and she interacted really well with the other kids." Brittany replied.

"Yeah, but we were in there with her." Santana replied, relaxing as Brittany ran her hand up and down her bare arm slowly. "She could turn and see me, you know? What if she freaks out because we aren't there?"

"Then knowing you, her amazing mami, you'll be lurking around the daycare every chance you get and she'll feel your presence and be fine." Brittany assured her. "She's social and you know the staff, she'll be fine."

_"Mooooo!" _Taylor stated through the monitor again. _"You try Sky." _

Brittany picked up the monitor and held it up so her and Santana could watch the girls on the screen, Santana slid over and lied on Brittany's chest, wrapping her arm around her waist tightly, exhaling softly when Brittan ran her fingers through her hair and they watched their daughters interact.

_"Mooooo."_ Skylar giggled.

"She's so smart." Santana stated proudly, staring at the screen.

"Yeah she is, you did a great job with her during the day the past year." Brittany smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They watched Taylor grab a small step stool and place it in front of the crib and lift Skylar out, wrapping her sister's arms around her neck. _"Hold on Sky Sky."_ She told her, waiting for Skylar to hug her back before carefully stepping down.

"She must be headed in here." Brittany smiled and set down the monitor. "Did you put pajamas on last night or just a top."

"I'm fully covered." Santana assured her just as the door opened and Taylor carried, Skylar who was in matching purple and black footed pajamas as her sister, in the room.

"Mami!" Skylar screeched as Brittany and Santana both sat up.

Santana ran her fingers through her hair, flipping it all to the back and wiggled her fingers to the baby when Taylor set her on the foot of the bed. Skylar stared at Brittany and Santana with a big smile before crawling towards Santana's open arms as Taylor hopped in bed and snuggled in Brittany's lap.

"Good morning girls." Brittany beamed, hugging Taylor tightly and leaning over to kiss Skylar, who waited with puckered lips, her new favorite thing to do.

"How do you sleep, Tay?" Santana asked, noticing Skylar's toy keys on the stand next to the bed and handing them to her.

"Good, I had a dream we got a dog." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, really?" Santana asked at Brittany, who shook her head no.

The past two weeks Taylor hinted at wanted a puppy every chance she got, she was bring it up at dinner, she talked about it non stop in the car, and during the hour of computer time she was allowed to play games she looked up dogs of all breeds and would leave printouts on her mothers' be.

"Yep, and I think I like Golden Retrievers best." She nodded, wiggling to get comfortable in Brittany's lap. Brittany kissed the top of her head, thankful that Taylor was relatively small for her age and wasn't heavy since she still loved to cuddle with them.

"Those get pretty big." Santana told her as Skylar began to bounce in her lap happily, reaching for Santana's face.

"Yeah, but they are so nice and easy to train." Taylor smiled brightly.

Santana glanced at Brittany again, before answering. "Dogs are nice but..."

"But they teach responsibility, they are good companions, and they protect us." Taylor interrupted her.

"There are a number of other things that teach responsibility as well, Tay." Santana told her, running her fingers through Skylar's thick hair to get a few tangles out. "Cleaning up your room, washing the dishes, helping momma and out with Sky, you know like when you get her bottles for us."

"And Skylar is a great companion." Brittany laughed. "She's always ready to play." She smiled, ticklig the baby, who kicked her legs and laughed loudly before leaning Santana's chest to hide her face.

"What about protection from a burglar?" Taylor asked. "A dog will protect us."

"My 22 and my 38 will protect us." Santana mumbled.

Brittany looked at her quickly. "Don't tell her that."

"What are those?" Taylor asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Nothing, Tay." Brittany exhaled. "Why don't you grab a small bottle for Sky for some breakfast then we all can go out for some breakfast."

"Okay." Taylor smiled. "Be right back, Sky." She somersaulted out of the bed and went running, causing Skylar to stand and make a move, but was sat back down Santana grabbed her.

"You can stay with me and momma." Santana told her. "Taylor will be back."

"Tay." Skylar pointed towards the door.

"She'll be back, sweetheart." Brittany told her. "Do I get a hug?" She asked and opened her arms, as Santana handed her over.

"I'm going to rinse off in the shower and get dressed, then I'll get Sky dressed so you can get dressed." Santana stated hopping out of bed and going to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>7pm<strong>

"Taylor try these on." Santana told her daughter setting down a pair of boots for her in front of the couch.

"Why?" Taylor asked, looking up at her mother then back to the shoes.

"Because I asked you to, honey, and I want to see if they still fit." Santana replied. "It's supposed to be a bad snowstorm next week and I want to make sure you're ready." She added, glancing at Skylar who was fast asleep next to Taylor on the couch, she repositioned the pillows so the baby wouldn't roll off, she noticed Skylar was sweating so she unzipped her pajamas a little. "Are they tight?" She asked Taylor when she jumped off the couch.

"A little." Taylor nodded.

Santana bent down and felt around the boot, pressing her thumb on the top of the shoe to feel Taylor's foot. "Is that your toe?"

"Yes." Taylor nodded.

"Okay, take them off." Santana told her. "We'll go get some new winter boots this week. I know Sky will need some too."

"Are you going to get me after school still?" Taylor asked.

"Your mom will pick you up now, sweetheart." Santana replied. "You have to say an extra hour in the after school program until she gets there, I get off after you get out."

"Oh, so I can use the computers there?" Taylor asked.

"I would prefer you started your homework, but yes you can use the computers there, that's an option." Santana nodded, picking Skylar up and setting her in the playpen off to the side. "Can you help me with dinner so momma can finish up some work?"

"Sure?" Taylor smiled. "What about Sky?"

"We'll let her sleep for another twenty minutes, then we'll get her up and she can help too." Santana told her.

* * *

><p>Brittany was in her office going over her powerpoint presentation, while making additional notes on a few note cards when Santana walked in with a glass of wine and a glass of juice.<p>

"It's Saturday night, so I brought wine, but you're working so I brought juice too." Santana laughed and set down both glasses for her.

Brittany looked up and took her reading glasses off. "Thanks." She laughed. "I'll take the wine, since the presentation is done and I'm just making note cards." She took a sip and exhaled in contentment. "Is this the bottle you bought today?"

"No, this was a gift I got a few years back." Santana shrugged.

"This is good." Brittany nodded. "Very smooth."

"I thought you would like it." Santana smiled and sat on the edge of the desk in front of Brittany, who leaned on her wife's thighs. "Sorry I'm working tonight, I just need to get this presentation down."

Santana massaged her shoulders and shook her head. "Not a big deal, you got set back when I was sick and had to work from home, I have it covered, the girls are fed and clean, the kitchen is clean from dinner, I'm just reading some medical journals in my office."

"Where's Tay?" Brittany asked.

"Coloring in her new dog themed coloring book, and Skylar is done for the night." Santana stated, slipping her hand in Brittany's sweater to rub her back.

"Dinner was amazing." Brittany smiled as she sat and pulled Santana to sit her lap instead.

"Enchiladas are your favorite." Santana laughed and began to massage Brittany's shoulders again when she turned to straddle her, as her wife took a sip of wine.

"So we need to talk about Taylor wanting a dog." Brittany told her.

"I say no." Santana shrugged.

"I say no, as well." Brittany nodded.

"Sweet, that was easy." Santana laughed.

"We are too busy, we're basically never home and now with your hours changing, we would be leaving the dog here for hours on hours by itself all day." Brittany noted, handing Santana the glass of wine and watching her take a sip, before handing it back.

"I agree Brit, I don't like pets at all." Santana told her. "I don't even want fish, it's just like adding another child."

"You want to have another one?" Brittany asked.

Santana stared at her. "I'm not saying no, but I'm not saying yes, I am saying I'm 36 years old." She stated carefully. "I'm in good shape but the risk at my age...the elevated percentages of complications..."

"I wish I could carry." Brittany mumbled sadly.

"I know." Santana replied quietly. "If you want another baby, we can, I mean, I'm not totally against it, but we would need to start sooner than later."

"I'm not saying I do." Brittany shook her head.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her. "This conversation just confused me." She admitted.

"Me too." Brittany laughed. "I've been staring at my screen for too long."

"Well, can you take the rest of the night off and come cuddle with me and watch TV." Santana asked her. "And we can discuss a baby too, if you want."

"Yeah, sounds good." Brittany smiled. "Give me a second to shut down everything.

"Okay." Santana winked at her and kissed her quickly before standing up and grabbing the glass of juice and leaving the office.

"I wish I could have a baby." Brittany sighed before stacking her papers and turning off the computer.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 5:30am<strong>

Santana carried a half asleep Skylar down the stairs to the kitchen and set her in her high chair, watching her eyes widen when Santana quickly began to move around the kitchen and start breakfast. She made Skylar a bottle quickly adding some cereal to it while glancing at her occasionally.

"Here Sky Sky." She said softly to her when the baby grabbed the bottle and looked up at her sleepily. "I'm sorry you have to get up so early with me."

She then quickly made scrambled eggs, toast, and sausage, putting on a pot of coffee to brew, as she started to make lunches for both her and Skylar.

"Good morning." Brittany smiled walking in the kitchen and kissing Santana on the cheek. "Morning Sky." She then smiled and pinched her daughter's cheeks, who was now wide awake and smiling after eating half of her bottle.

"Morning B." Santana smiled, pouring Brittany a cup of coffee, and then filling her thermos for the car ride. "Where's Tay?"

"Right here, mami." Taylor nodded, hugging Skylar. "Will you be okay at daycare today?" She asked her sister.

Brittany looked up from the plate she was fixing Taylor and smiled, glancing at Santana, who was making a sandwich for herself, and looked over at Taylor as well.

"Don't share your pacifier with anyone, or your bottle." Taylor told her, rubbing Skylar's arms. "Mami says babies carry germs and you don't want any germs that aren't Lopez-Pierce germs." She told her, causing Santana to nod proudly, and Brittany to playfully roll her eyes. "You have to share your blocks and whatever else you play with, but don't let anyone bully you. I won't be there to snatch it back from them to give back to you."

Skylar stared at Taylor and offered her bottle to her with a smile.

"No thanks." Taylor shook her head, and rubbed her hand so Skylar would lift the bottle back to her mouth. "Umm, umm." She stuttered before sniffling. "Don't let anyone that's not mami take you out of the daycare, you have to scream real loud if that happens, mami knows your cry and she'll come running."

Brittany walked over to Taylor, as Santana set down the knife when they noticed how quiet the kitchen got, with the only sound being Taylor softly crying. Skylar was staring at her sister, a frown forming on her own face as she set her bottle down, getting upset that Taylor was upset.

Brittany kneeled down and hugged Taylor tightly from behind, rubbing her stomach softly. "She'll be okay today."

"Yeah, I'm in the hospital with her Tay." Santana assured her.

"What if she gets lonely because none of us are there?" Taylor asked as tears dripped down her face. "What if the teachers are mean to her or the other babies don't play with her."

Santana sat in the chair and opened her arms. "Come here Tay." She called her other as Brittany kissed her on the cheek and tickled Skylar, who was staring at Taylor still, unsure of what she should do.

"I love that you are worried about Sky, you're such a good big sister, but she'll be fine. The staff has my pager number, and my cell phone number, and they have momma's cell phone number and momma's office number...so if anything happens we'll be notified right away, and I'll run as fast as I can through the hospital to get there." Santana told her.

"It's the same daycare you went to." Brittany stated setting her plate on the table for her. "Calm down, sweetheart."

"Fix yourself up before school." Santana told her hugging her tightly. "We have to stay brave for Sky, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." Taylor nodded and wiped her eyes. "You'll do great, Sky." She turned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Have some breakfast." Santana told her.

15 minutes later Santana was zipping up Skylar's jacket and grabbing her diaper bag to head to work. "Bye Taylor." Santana smiled. "Have a good day at school." She told her, kissing the top of her head. "Bye beautiful." She then winked at Brittany, and kissed her deeply, only stopping when Skylar grabbed Santana's cheek.

"Bye Sky." Brittany kissed all over her face, as Taylor jumped up and grabbed Skylar's foot.

"Have a good day at daycare." She told her sister.

"Drive safely." Brittany told Santana.

"You too," She replied and kissed her quickly again before heading towards the door. Skylar waving at her mom and sister over her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Alright Sky." Santana exhaled after taking her jacket off and walking her over to where a group of babies were playing. Skylar looked up at her before smiling and bending down to grab a ball.<p>

"Dr. Lopez-Pierce." One of the day care staff smiled.

"Good morning, Heather." Santana waved. "I put her bottles in the cooler, they are labeled with her name, and I have some tupperware with some applesauce and other snacks for her labeled as well."

"Good, she's in good hands." Heather assured her, when she noticed Santana staring at her.

"I know." Santana nodded. "You don't mind if I pop in a few times throughout the day to check on her, do you?"

"Of course not, it's encouraged." Heather smiled as Santana's pager went off.

"Fuck, my patient is coding;" Santana ran over to Skylar and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye Sky..." She told her softly before running out of the day care and down the hall.

Skylar turned and stared in the direction she ran. "Mami, no." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Sklyar stared at the door Santana ran out of, a frown forming on her face, she dropped the ball she was holding and ran to the door as fast she could. "Mami! No!"

"Mami!" She choked out as big tears streamed out of her eyes. "Mami." She cried loudly before looking around the room quickly. "Mama?" She sniffled and turned around again quickly before running to the other side of the room. "T-Tay?"

"Come here honey." Heather opened her arms to her and kneeled down.

Skylar shook her head quickly and took a step back before breaking down crying harder and louder as she ran to the door again. "Mami!"

Heather ran to her cubby and looked through her items for a stuffed animal, she found a purple teddy bear and handed it to the tiny Latina, who had one hand in her mouth as she stood at the door and screamed for Santana to return.

"Here you go Sky." Heather told her, extending her hand out to her.

Skylar quickly snatched her bear and took a step away from Heather shaking her head as she hiccuped and continued to cry. She stared at the door and sat down on the floor, holding her teddy bear tightly, her frantic cries slowing down to a silent sob, but her big tears still endless. "M-mami."

* * *

><p>Brittany finished her overnight emails before picking up her office phone and calling the daycare. She smiled at the picture of Santana, Taylor, and Skylar on her desk, it's of the three them cuddled together in bed, fast asleep. Taylor was only a few months old, and was lying on Santana's chest, her hand resting on Skylar's back protectively. Taylor was cuddled in her mother's side, her head resting on Santana's shoulder. Santana had her other arm holding her protectively as well, with Taylor placing her hand on Skylar's legs. Brittany had a late night at work and come home to her three girls cuddled together fast asleep, she took a series of pictures, quickly making one her screensaver on her phone, before carefully taking the girls to bed one by one, and curling up next to Santana in bed.<p>

**Hello?**

_Hi, this is Mrs. Brittany Lopez-Pierce, Skylar's other mother, I wanted to check on her and see how she's doing. _ Brittany smiled, tapping her pen on her desk as she spoke.

**Oh hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce**

_Please, Brittany is fine._

**Ok, Brittany, well Dr. Lopez dropped her off this morning, but she got a page immediately from a patient coding she had to leave a little prematurely. Skylar didn't take too kindly to it and had a little meltdown. She's calmed down now and has stopped crying as much, she's still sitting by the door.**

_By the door? _Brittany asked quickly.

**She's not in the walkway, more off to the side, she won't play with the other kids, we gave her one of her bottles but she's just holding it with her teddy bear. I think she's in a little bit of shock.**

Brittany's heart dropped but she regained her composure quickly. _She's used to one of us being around her constantly, or at least Taylor being around. Can you take the phone to her and put me on speaker so I can talk to her?_

**Sure...okay Brittany you're on.** Heather told her, once she was kneeling down by Skylar, who looked up at her with big tears and shook her head. "Mami."

_Sky Sky, hey sweetheart...it's momma. _Brittany told her soothingly.

Skylar sniffled and looked at the phone, following the source of Brittany's voice.

**Mama?**

_Hey Sky, yep it's momma. You are such a big girl going to daycare all by yourself. I'm so proud of you Sky Sky.  
><em>

Skylar wiped her face and stared at the phone, hugging her teddy bear tighter as Brittany continued to talk softly and calm her down.

_Taylor is so proud of you too, it's probably a number of awesome toys to play with. You love puzzles and blocks, I bet they have those there. Mami is super close by she's just working, but she's coming back for you. Calm yourself sweetie. _She added when Skylar sniffled. _I love you so much...te amo mi amor._

Heather smiled at Skylar as she stuck her hand in her mouth and visibly calmed down more hearing Brittany's voice.

_I'm sorry I didn't catch your name? _Brittany then asked.

**I'm Heather**

_Heather, can you grab her blanket and put it across her lap, she'll feel more at home with it. You can let her sit to the side until she relaxes more. Offer her a bottle of water, if you have any questions or concerns at all you can call me if Dr. Lopez isn't available. _Brittany explained.

**I will thank you. **

_Bye Skylar, momma loves you. _Brittany added before hanging up her phone as Quinn walked in her office.

Heather followed Brittany's instruction and placed Skylar's blanket on her lap, the little Latina staring at her carefully, but allowing her to wrap it around her, small hiccup cries still escaping her mouth. Skylar picked up her bottle and drank a little before setting it in her lap and staring back at the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Q, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked her friend, motioning her in the office.<p>

"I'm meeting a client here for a meeting, and thought I would stop in and see you." Quinn smiled. "Everything okay, you look like something is on your mind." She asked, sitting down.

"Skylar started daycare today, Santana had a patient start to code, so she had to run off quickly and leave her, I was calming her down a little." Brittany explained as she typed a quick text to Santana to call her when she was free.

"The daycare called you?"

"No, I planned on calling and checking on her, she's never been away from all three of us at the same time." Brittany explains.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be fine." Quinn smiled. "I was thinking of having a dinner party, so I'm getting my invite list together, would you want to come?"

"I'll talk to Santana about it." Brittany smiled.

"Your wife hates me and will say no." Quinn laughed. "So I'll just cross you two off."

"She doesn't hate you, she just...she doesn't hate you." Brittany repeated. "But I will talk to her, when is the dinner party?"

"Next Friday."

"We can't Taylor has a friend sleeping over." Brittany shook her head.

"Shit...maybe I can move the dinner party to Saturday then." Quinn thought, pulling her phone out and scrolling quickly

"Don't change the date for us, I still need to run it by Santana." Brittany replied casually. "Why do you want us there so bad?"

"I'm dating a new guy, and want him to meet everyone." Quinn smiled.

"Oh...serious?" Brittany asked her, glancing at her phone and seeing a text from Santana, she quickly replied and set the phone back down.

"I don't know yet." Quinn shrugged. "But I think so."

"I'll talk to her about it tonight." Brittany assured her.

"Okay, I gotta go." Quinn smiled. "Call me later."

Brittany nodded and laughed at Santana's text message before replying with a big smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Santana quickly jogged down the hall towards the day care and peeped in the room between walking in, looking around for Skylar. Heather nodded towards her left with a smile. Santana followed her gaze and saw Skylar sitting on a cushion not too far from the door itself, holding her teddy bear from home tightly in her little hands. She hadn't moved from the area since Santana ran out of the room earlier to check on a patient, waiting semi patiently for her mami to return. Santana focused on her daughter, her heart breaking slightly when she saw Skylar's tear stained cheeks and pale red eyes, evidence she had been crying and was tired.<p>

"Has she slept or eaten?" She asked Heather.

"No, she just wanted to sit there and wait for you." Heather told her. "She broke down and was a little hysterical when you left but she settled down when I got her teddy bear. She wouldn't leave that space."

"Thank you." Santana replied and walked over towards Skylar, who was staring at her teddy bear, she kneeled down in front of her and placed her hand on her leg. "Hola mi amor."

Skylar's eyes darted up when she heard her mother's voice, and sniffled harshly, tears streaming out again as she threw her bear down and lunged into Santana's arms. Santana sighed and hugged her tightly. "You're okay, Sky Sky." She whispered to her daughter, scooping her up into her arms as she stood. "I'm going to take her to my office for lunch, is that okay?" She asked Heather, Skylar still clutching her shirt while resting her head on her mother's chest, still her other hand in her mouth, a small smile on her face slowly forming.

"Sure."

Santana smiled and walked over to the fridge and grabbed Skylar's lunch bag, kissing her on the top of the head as she left the room. She walked down the hall and made her way to her wing of the hospital. She smiled at a number of her peers before reaching her office, she set her lunch bag and sat down on her couch. Skylar continued to straddle her not letting her go.

Santana leaned her back and wiped her tears away softly. "Hey Sky." She smiled. "Want to have lunch with mami?" She asked her. Skylar looked up at her with her big brown eyes and rested her head back on her mother's chest, exhaling softly. Santana held her tightly for a few more minutes before setting her on the couch next to her and getting up to warm up Skylar's food in the microwave in her office.

She handed her the bottle of water she packed, smiling when Skylar began to drink it right away, she then sat back next to her and stirred her mashed sweet potatoes and held a spoonful to her mouth, which Skylar quickly opened. Santana took a bite of her sandwich and winked at her.

"We'll have lunch everyday together." Santana told her, feeding her another spoonful before kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p>"Brittany, dinner is almost done." Santana told her wife, who was sitting on the couch with Skylar, who hadn't left her arms since she got home from work.<p>

After having lunch with Santana in her office, Skylar started to calm down more and eventually started to fall asleep in her office, tired from her long morning of crying. Santana didn't want her to fall asleep with her then wake up in the day care so she quickly carried Skylar back to the daycare and sat with her on her little cart until she fell asleep. She read her a story, carefully watching the time since she had a surgery to start getting ready for. When Santana picked Skylar up after her shift she was standing by another little girl while they built a tower out of blocks together. She smiled at Skylar interacting with the little girl before calling her name, Skylar turned around quickly and sprinted as fast as she could to her mother. After a quick to the grocery store they got home after Brittany and Taylor. Skylar immediately ran to Brittany and hugged her leg tightly, and has been attached to her ever since.

"Okay." Brittany smiled and kissed Skylar on the forehead. "Hungry Sky?" She asked her daughter, who smiled at her and rested her head back on her mother's chest. Brittany picked up the book she was reading to her and resumed reading it animatedly to her.

Santana watched them for a few moments before heading upstairs to Taylor's room. "Hey Tay, can you come set the table for dinner."

"Yes mami." Taylor nodded, she closed her math workbook and hopped off the bed. "Is Skylar mad at you?"

Santana frowned and leaned against the door frame. "Why would you ask me that?'

"Well, she's only been with momma since you got home, she hasn't tried to play with you." Taylor furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well she had a pretty rough day at daycare, and just wants some extra love from momma tonight, I saw her earlier during lunch, so she got my extra love then, and you girls are used to only your momma being home at night."

"Oh yeah." Taylor nodded.

"Come on Tay." Santana opened her arm and wrapped it around her daughter as they walked down the hall and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Let's work on the puzzle." Brittany told Skylar after finishing the book she was reading her. She set her on the floor and quickly kneeled down with her.

"Mama." Skylar smiled and began to focus on the big pentagon piece in her hand. She attempted to stuff in a square hole but frowned when it didn't fit and momentarily glared at the piece, causing Brittany to laugh at her.

"Try this one." Brittany pointed to the correct hole, smiling when Skylar shook her head no and tried an octagon hole instead. "Hard headed like your mami." She laughed. "You did so good at day care today, I'm so proud of you, sweetie." She stated, leaning forward to kiss her on the temple. Skylar blushed and stood up with her puzzle piece and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Whoa." Brittany smiled brightly. "I get kisses!"

Skylar nodded and kissed her again.

"Two kisses?" Brittany asked holding up two fingers. "Two whole kisses?!" She scooped Skylar up and flipped her upside while kissing her cheeks, Skylar laughing loudly as Brittany flipped her back right side up and set her on her shoulders. "Hold on Sky."

Skylar grabbed Brittany's hair before hugging her forehead, Brittany securely grabbed her thighs and walked to the kitchen where Santana was setting plates of food down for everyone, as Taylor poured herself a glass of milk.

"Smells amazing." Brittany smiled while licking her lips. "What did you make?" She asked, setting Skylar in her high chair.

"Mama." Skylar whined.

"You can eat with me tonight." Brittany told her, picking her back up and sitting down at the table.

"Wine?" Santana asked.

"No tonight, I think I just want juice." Brittany replied. "Did you open a bottle already?"

"No, I didn't want any tonight." Santana shrugged and sat down at the table after pouring a glass of white grape juice for Brittany. "This is just a chicken, broccoli, and cheese casserole, I saw it on Pinterest during some down time at work."

"It's looks so good." Brittany told her. "It's a little relaxing not having to cook dinner every night, I'm going to get spoiled." She teased.

Santana smirked. "I don't mind spoiling you, you know that." She replied.

"Can I have juice?" Taylor asked.

"Not with dinner." Santana shook her head. "Milk with dinner, if you finish it then a glass of juice should be okay, right B?" She stated, holding a small spoon of the casserole to Skylar's mouth. Skylar stared at the spoon before opening her mouth and eating it.

Brittany glanced down at her when she kicked her legs a little and leaned forward towards Santana, how fed her another spoonful before eating some herself. "Fine with me, is your homework done?"

"Almost, I had to help mami set the table." Taylor replied, scrunching her face at Skylar, who mimicked her sister and laughed, bouncing around in Brittany's lap. Brittany rubbed her stomach when Santana handed her a breadstick and she leaned back on Brittany's chest.

* * *

><p>Santana walked back in the bedroom after taking a shower wearing a long red henley gown that stopped just above her knee. "I am so tired, I think I'm more tired now than on third shift." She laughed before getting in bed.<p>

Brittany took the pencil out of her ear and tossed it on the table next to her side of the bed, she closed her laptop and set it on the floor as well, wanting to give Santana her undivided attention. "Are you okay?" She asked lifting Santana's feet in her lap, since the Latina flopped down across the bed. She rubbed Santana's feet slowly with some lotion.

"Yeah, I just need to get used to first shift and then helping around the house at night." Santana replied, she shuffled next to Brittany in bed and exhaled slowly.

"Do we have plans for next weekend?" Brittany asked, brushing her hair.

Santana, who had her eyes closed, nodded. "Taylor has a friend sleeping over."

"On Friday, she's leaving Saturday morning, are we busy on Saturday?" Brittany asked her.

"No." Santana exhaled.

"Quinn is having a dinner party at her house, and she wants us to come." Brittany stated, glancing down at Santana, who opened one eye and stared at Brittany.

"Do you want to go?"

"If you do."

"No, Brittany do you want to go?" Santana asked her, opening both eyes.

"Yes, I think it will be fun." Brittany told her, setting down her hairbrush and lying down so she was facing Santana. "I know you don't get along with Quinn, so I just want you to be comfortable."

"No, I don't like Quinn, I would be content never having to see her again, but you're friends with her, she's Taylor's godmother, and Skylar adores her. So I'll suck it up." Santana shrugged. "Just don't expect me to talk to Quinn and be all chummy with her. I won't be rude, but I won't pretend to be her friend."

"Okay." Brittany sat up and turned out the lamp. "Thank you." She pressed kisses down the side of Santana's face, smiling when the Latina turned her head to catch her lips.

"I'm proud of Skylar, she made it through her first day, tears were expected but she was playing when I picked her up." Santana smiled.

"She's tough like her mami." Brittany smiled. "She'll get used to daycare and she'll love it afterwhile, it's good for her to get out of the house, she can play with kids her age, work on her social skills."

"And I can still see her whenever I need and want to." Santana yawned.

Brittany kissed her on the cheek and pulled Santana to spoon with her. "Get some rest doc."

"Night baby, love you." Santana mumbled sleepily as her eyes closed.

"Good night." Brittany replied, before kissing the back of her neck and holding her tighter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_All around the mulberry bush _  
><em>The monkey chased the weasel. <em>  
><em>The monkey thought 'twas all in fun. <em>  
><em>Pop! goes the weasel<em>

Brittany and Santana held hands and pranced in a circle around Skylar, who jumped up and down and clapped while her mother's danced and sang her favorite nursery rhymes, they would point to her on the word _pop_ she would jump up and down and flail her little arms around, her big curls bouncing in the air. Santana smiled at her and continued to sing as they started to prance around the family room again.

_A penny for a spool of thread, _  
><em>A penny for a needle. <em>  
><em>That's the way the money goes. <em>  
><em>Pop! goes the weasel<em>

She once again pointed at Skylar, who jumped up and down with Brittany, who got on her knees and started to dance wildly with her daughter. Brittany shook her head side to side, sending her long blonde hair all over, SKylar's eyes widened so she did the same thing, before getting a little dizzy and stopping, Brittany laughed and grabbed her in to a hug, kissing her loudly on the cheeks and forehead. Santana took a sip of her water and laughed while watching them.

"That's how you rock out Sky." She nodded to her daughter and gave her a high five.

Skylar smiled and reached for Santana's hand, she started to pull her in a circle again, before reaching for Brittany's hand. "More."

"Okay, what's next, B?" Santana smiled.

Brittany thought for a moment before she began to sing, the three of them starting to prance in a circle again.

_Ring around the rosy_  
><em>Pocket full of posies<em>  
><em>Ashes, ashes<em>  
><em>We all fall down<em>

Once they sang the last line, Brittany and Santana flopped to the floor under Skylar's watchful eye, who had no idea what her mothers were doing. She stared at them and began to clap before flopping down herself. Skylar jumped to her feet and reached for their hands again. "More."

"Okay." Santana smiled, this time singing with Brittany.

_Ring around the rosy_  
><em>Pocket full of posies<em>

Without warning Sklyar flopped down and waited for her mothers. Santana laughed loudly at her daughter and lifted her back on her feet. "You have to wait for the last line, mija." SHe explained.

"Down." Skylar shook her head with a smile.

"Si, wait for the word down." Santana nodded.

Skylar looked to Brittany for confirmation, Brittany nodded to her with a smile, so Skylar smiled back and grabbed their hands again.

_Ring around the rosy_  
><em>Pocket full of posies<em>  
><em>Ashes, ashes<em>  
><em>We all fall down<em>

Santana and Brittany both flopped down, Skylar stared at them with a smile before flopping down herself and laughing loudly, she then crawled in Santana's lap and hugged her tightly, while she tried to hide her yawn.

"Someone's getting tired." Brittany smiled as she leaned over and kissed the back of Skylar's head.

"Well she had a full week of daycare." Santana smiled, standing up with Skylar. "She made a new friend, she had lunch all week in mami's office, and finally the daycare teacher said that Sky Sky helps put all the blocks in the bucket before naptime."

"Such a big girl now." Brittany gushed. "I'm going to check on Taylor and Berkley."

"Okay, I'm going to take a bath with Sky and get her ready for bed." Santana stated, she leaned over and kissed Brittany sweetly on the lips.

"Sounds good." Brittany puckered her lips to Skylar and tapped them, smiling when her daughter kissed her quickly. "I'll come help with a bedtime story is she doesn't fall asleep right after her bath or even during." She added as Skylar laid back on Santana's chest and grabbed a handful of her shirt. "Good night Sky Sky." She whispered to her daughter.

* * *

><p>Santana carried Skylar up to her bedroom and set her down while she ran the bath water, squeezing in a mixture of bubble bath. Skylar yawned and began to rub her eyes while leaning into Santana's side.<p>

"You are so tired." Santana smiled, unzipping her footed dolphin print footed pajamas, she quickly undressed herself and stepped into the tub, she reached over and picked up Skylar and set her on her lap so she was straddling her, running the warm water over her back while humming softly.

"I'm so proud of you, mija." Santana told her softly. "You were so good in day care this week." She added as Skylar stared at her with a smile, a big yawn escaping her mouth while grabbing a little handful of bubbles and staring at them. "That was a big yawn." Santana laughed as Skylar reached to rub her eyes, she quickly grabbed her hand and shook her head, kissing her daughter's eye lids. "Lean on mami."

"Mami." Skylar mumbled rubbing her head on Santana's chest.

"Go to sleep mija." Santana whispered. "Mami's got you."

* * *

><p>Brittany knocked on Taylor's door, listening to the loud giggles before stepping in. "Hey ladies." She smiled to the two girls, who were sitting on the floor a stack of Disney princess trading card spread out between them.<p>

"Hey momma." Taylor smiled.

"Was dinner okay Berkley?" Brittany asked, walking in deeper and sitting on the Taylor's bed.

"Yes, Mrs. LP." Berkley, a small Latina girl, almost the same size as Taylor, with thick curly hair and dark tan skin nodded, her extremely deep dimples on display when she smiled. "It was really good." She nodded.

"Well, it's getting close to settling down for the night, why don't you two get showers and changed into pajamas." Brittany suggested. "Then we can make some cookies and you girls can watch a movie."

"Can we watch the movie downstairs?" Taylor asked. "On the big TV?"

"Let me run it by your mom, I don't know if she had plans to watch a movie down there tonight, but if she says it's okay, then sure." Brittany nodded.

"Can Sky watch it with us?" Taylor asked.

"No, she's falling asleep already, your mom is giving her a bath right now, she's had a long week and I can tell she's tired." Brittany stated. "You can watch some TV with her in the morning."

"She's so awesome, I want a little sister." Berkley gushed. "She always smiles when you smile at her." She added.

"She's super happy and healthy." Taylor stated.

"Yes she is." Brittany laughed. "Because she has a great big sister and her friend who helped out with dinner, so thank you both." She stood up and lifted Taylor's hamper from the corner to take to the laundry room. "Taylor, grab fresh towels and a bar of soap for your guest."

"Okay." Taylor jumped up when Brittany left the room. "I have a bunch of different flavor soaps, which one do you want?" She asked as they ran to the bathroom and Taylor opened her closet and set out a purple towel set with silver tiaras on it.

"Wow, you have all princess stuff, I wish my parents bought me stuff like this, I don't even have my own bathroom." Berkley giggled.

"My moms are rich so we get cool stuff, maybe one day your parents will be rich too." Taylor smiled. "If not, it's cool, cuz I'll just share my stuff with you."

"Thanks." Berkley smiled as Taylor stepped on a stool and grabbed the basket of different soap scents from Lush and set it on the floor.

"Smell them and see which one you want to use." She told her as she went through the basket of colorful soap bar and smelled each one, giggling and talking excitedly.

Brittany went to the nursery and grabbed Skylar's hamper as well, and set it in the hall. She then pulled out a pair of yellow footed pajamas and a tshirt for Skylar, she grabbed a diaper and carried the items to their bedroom, she heard Santana singing softly in Spanish to Skylar in the bathtub and placed the items on the bed for her. She poked her head in the bathroom and saw Skylar laying on Santana's chest, seemingly falling asleep as her brown eyes struggled to stay open and looked up at her mother. Santana rubbed her back with the warm water and stared at her daughter with a contented smile.

"I love you so much, Sky Sky." Santana whispered, kissing soft kisses repeatedly to her forehead.

Brittany smiled at them and closed the door to the bathroom quietly, she grabbed Santana's phone and took a picture of the two of them staring in each other's eyes and made it her screen saver before setting the phone down and leaving the room. She grabbed the girls hampers and trotted them down to the basement and started to separate them into piles to wash, she felt a wave of nausea and grew dizzy for a moment so she grabbed on to the washing machine to steady herself. Closing her eyes tightly she counted to down and opened them back up slowly, sighing when she felt steadier and began to load the washing machine. She went upstairs and made herself a cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table to collect herself when the phone rang. She heard the caller ID read out Quinn's phone number and decided to call her back later, she instead rested her head on the table.

* * *

><p>"Brittany..." Santana rubbed her back. "Are you okay?"<p>

Brittany opened her eyes when she felt Santana kiss her on the cheek. "I'm okay." She smiled. "I just got a little dizzy down in the laundry room."

Santana placed the baby monitor on the table and sat down next to Brittany. "How dizzy?" She asked, sweeping Brittany's hair to the side and pulling her hair tye off her wrist to put it up for her.

"Not too bad, I put a load of Taylor and Skylar's clothes in the wash and just got a little light headed." Brittany replied, staring into Santana's concerned eyes, that were narrowed on her.

"You don't need tea, that has caffeine in it." She sighed and slid the glass away, she checked Brittany for a fever, still staring at her, before finally tearing her eyes away and walking to the fridge, she grabbed a small bottle of Gatorade out and opened it. "Chug this B." She stated, rubbing Brittany's back. "You can go lie down, Skylar's down for the night already. I can make cookies with Tay and Berkley."

Brittany sat up and began to drink the Gatorade. "I feel fine, Santana, seriously, it was just for like a split second."

Santana nodded slowly. "Dizziness is always a precursor to something else." She explained. "I'm still going to monitor you. Yon don't get dizzy B."

"I know." Brittany replied with a smile, she tapped her lips, blushing when Santana leaned forward and kissed her. "I honestly feel okay now, maybe I stood up too fast after putting down the hampers."

Santana stared at her. "I'll finish the laundry, it could be the fumes of the cleaners, or whatever, I don't want you back in the laundry room tonight, okay?" She stated, feeling around Brittany's neck. "Dr. Wife's orders."

"Got it." Brittany laughed lightly.

"I love the picture you snagged of Skylar and me tonight." Santana told her taking a sip of Brittany's tea. "You always manage to get amazing pictures of us. Thank you."

"It was a moment I couldn't pass by." Brittany shrugged and drank more of her Gatorade.

Santana nodded and lifted Brittany's shirt just enough to slide her hand on her lower back and start to massage there. "Stiff at all?"

"No." Brittany shook her head.

"No pain at all?"

"None."

Santana continued to knead her hand there before finally speaking softly. "I think about the accident all the time."

"I do too." Brittany nodded. "It's not something I'll ever forget, I'm lucky to have made it out alive."

"I saw the truck hit your car, Brittany, it was the scariest moment in my life." Santana sighed. "I thought you were for sure gone. I froze, like my whole body got dumb before I seemed to fly down the street to your car I was running so fast. I didn't know how to help you, my hands were shaking so bad when I called 911.""

"My mom said you stayed at the hospital the entire time I was in surgery." Brittany smiled at the memory of waking up from her over ten hour long surgery on her back and Santana's eyes being the first thing she saw.

"I wasn't leaving you." Santana blushed, she leaned down and kissed Brittany's back before pulling her shirt back down."That was the point I truly decided to follow my dad's footsteps and become a doctor." She blushed. "I wanted to be able to help you, to know what to do if we were ever in a situation like that again."

"We also found out how much damage the accident caused too." Brittany whispered.

"I saw a piece of you die when the doctor told you wouldn't be able to have kids after that." Santana stated, grabbing Brittany's hands in her own, rubbing her knuckles with her thumbs. "I promised you that I would carry a baby for you, whenever you wanted one, even if we didn't end up together. Remember?"

Brittany nodded. "I remember the promise."

"You know when we divorced I still waited for the call." Santana admitted. "When I caught you and that guy in bed I expected a call soon, I didn't know how serious you were with him or if you two talked about a family or what...but I would have still kept that promise and carried a baby for you. There were a few nights when we weren't together that I wondered _if_ I would get a call."

"I know you would have, but I loved you too much, even in the divorce to do that to you. I would have never done that if I were with someone else." Brittany shook her head and leaned forward to kiss her. "I don't think I want another baby right now, and I know, like you said, we're getting older but right now I just don't know."

Santana nodded. "Okay, well Skylar is just over a year so let's take a few months and talk about it."

"I love you." Brittany smiled.

"I know." Santana teased and kissed her. "I'll get the stuff out for cookies, I think they'll be down soon."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for coming with me tonight." Brittany smiled, grabbing Santana's hand as the Latina drove her new matte black Mercedes SUV. "I know you would probably rather be doing anything else."<p>

Santana glanced at her wife and squeezed her hand. "There's nothing I would rather do than spend time with you, even if it means choking down some of Quinn's dry ass food. Is that why she can't keep a damn husband?"

Brittany lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. "Are you okay with the sitter?"

"Yes, you've known and worked with Debra for years, her daughter is CPR certified, she's responsible, comes from a good family, and baby sits for a number of families. I have the nanny cam set up, and we both know Taylor will call the moment anything seems out of the ordinary." Santana nodded.

"I think having Teresa come over for dinner this week helped Skylar get comfortable with her too. She was excited when she showed up and let her help with her puzzle, which she doesn't like anyone to help her with, so it seems like a good fit." Brittany nodded. "We've seen Teresa grow up, she's a good kid."

Santana nodded as she turned down Quinn's block and parked her car. She checked her makeup and got out, walking around to Brittany's side and opening the door for her. She kissed her on the cheek when she stepped out and laced their fingers together leading them up the long driveway to Quinn's house.

Santana brushed some lint off of her coat and waited patiently as Brittany knocked with the brass handle on the door. "It's cold out tonight."

"Yeah it is, I hope it doesn't snow." Brittany nodded in agreement, moving to stand behind Santana, rubbing her wife's arms.

"Thanks for coming." Quinn smiled warmly as she opened the door.

Santana stared at her but didn't reply, and instead chose to look deeper in the house. "Thanks for inviting us." Brittany smiled, still rubbing Santana's arms. "We brought some wine." She added holding up her purse.

"Great, thanks." Quinn stated, glancing at Santana. "Well come on in. I'll take your coats."

They stepped in Quinn's five bedroom house handing her their coats, Santana stepped to the side smoothing out her deep burgundy wrap dress and checking her phone for any message from Taylor. "I haven't been here in years, I see you finally decided on the cherry wood for the doors, looks nice." She told Quinn.

"Yeah, I guess your interior decorating intuition was right." Quinn smiled at her. Santana nodded slightly, relaxing when Brittany grabbed her hand. "Everyone is in the living room to the side."

"Thank you for being nice." Brittany whispered in her ear as they walked to the living room where Mercedes and her husband were, along with Rachel and a date, and some of Quinn's other friends.

"You owe me." Santana winked and kissed the bottom of her jaw.

Brittany laughed. "I'll make it up to you, baby."

* * *

><p>After dinner, which as Santana speculated had chicken that was extremely dry to her, the group gathered around the fire place and began to talk about an array of topics ranging from politics, to pop culture, to religion, to their careers. Santana sat in Brittany's embrace on one of the couches, her right hand holding her glass of wine, her left resting on Brittany's thigh. Brittany soothingly rubbed her arm while chatting with everyone as Santana looked around the room, only engaging in the conversation when something in the medical was brought up, usually by Mercedes or Brittany, who both noticed she wasn't in the conversation.<p>

Santana excused herself to the bathroom and stared in the mirror, taking a deep sigh. "I hate her so much." She mumbled. "Brittany is so lucky I love her, like really love her, otherwise I would leave right now." She touched up her make up and went to open the door when Brittany slipped in the bathroom with her, closing the door behind her.

"I came to check on you." Brittany told her. "You've been gone for almost twenty minutes."

"Have I?" Santana frowned. "Sorry."

"Can you at least try to talk to more than just Mercedes and me?" Brittany asked as she lifted her skirt to pull down her tights and use the bathroom.

Santana rolled her eyes. "I am talking to everyone, I told you I would be cordial and I have been." She replied softly, playing with her hair.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Santana you haven't been listening to anything or even trying to."

"Brittany, I came for _you_, you know that, nothing more." Santana snapped softly. "I complimented her house, I choked down her nasty ass dinner and I've been sitting on the couch smiling while drinking her cheap wine, for fucks sake she's a lawyer, she hasn't learned to pick out a decent ass bottle of wine yet? Yale didn't teach her a damn thing."

Brittany flushed and stood to wash her hands. "Please, we can leave in another hour or so."

Santana stared at her and handed her a towel from the basket to dry her hands. "She has individual towels for the bathroom but ten dollar wine. We fuckin brought wine, what is she saving it for another day?" She huffed and moved some of Brittany's curls around. "I love you." She told her before kissing her on the cheek and leaving the bathroom.

"I love you too." Brittany sighed and followed after her.

Brittany went to the bar in the corner and poured two shots for them, carrying them over to Santana, who had resumed her spot on the couch and was talking to Timothy, Quinn's new boyfriend and Mercedes, since they both worked in the medical field. Brittany handed her the shot and listened as the three of them chatted.

Santana accepted the shot and took it quickly, opting to kiss Brittany instead of using a chaser.

"So, how long have you two been married?" Timothy asked with a smile.

"The first or second time?" Quinn laughed.

Santana's face immediately hardened into a glare as she cut her eyes at Quinn and her jaw tightened. Brittany rolled her eyes at Quinn and sighed. "It'll be two years soon, we were married previously right after college, then we faced demanding careers, our amazing baby girl, and just life and it drove us apart."

"Must be true love if you two are remarried." Timothy smiled.

"Brittany has always been it for me, the ultimate love of my life." Santana smiled and glanced up at Brittany, finally tearing her eyes off of Quinn.

"These two have always been inseparable." Mercedes added. "Highschool and college sweethearts."

"Is that so?" Timothy smiled. "So you all went to highschool together?"

"Yeah." Brittany nodded with a big smile. "We all came to the big city together."

"I came to New York for school." Santana clarified, not to follow my highschool associates around.

Mercedes stifled a small chuckle and took a sip of her wine.

"Sorry if I'm being invasive but how did you two get back together?" Timothy asked as Quinn sat down next to him on the couch.

"We were still coparenting, our oldest daughter, Taylor, was seven at the time." Brittany explained. "We talked and spent more family time together since we could tell she was having a hard time with the divorce as she got older, we realized we still loved each other and gave it a second chance."

"Oh, I thought Santana finally admitted that she cheated on you." Quinn mumbled.

"You know what, fuck you!" Santana snapped. "I have never cheated on Brittany!" She knocked back her glass of wine and slammed the glass back on the table.

"Quinn..." Rachel sighed.

"I'm just saying, you're always at work I watch _Grey's_ I know that doctors hook up, you served Brittany divorce papers for missing dinner." Quinn shrugged and poured herself another glass of wine. She angled the bottle to Santana's glass but the Latina moved her glass quickly.

"I don't want your cheap ass wine from Walgreens." She huffed and reached in her purse pulling out a flask full of vodka, she took a long sip and bit her bottom lip as it burned going down.

Brittany glanced at her and sighed at the flask. "Our divorce or what happened is no one's business, and as my former divorce lawyer, you know that." Brittany stated.

"You watch Grey's?" Santana laughed bitterly. "I watch _Scandal,_ you worked in DC for a while were you fuckin Obama?! I watch_ How To Get Away With Murder_ did you watch some law students kill your husband and tell them how to clean up the evidence...this isn't Thursday night and we aren't living in fuckin ShondaLand, this is real life, and what happens between Brittany and I doesn't concern you and isn't any of your fuckin business."

Quinn took another sip of her and smirked. "You seem upset, you only get _that_ upset when you're wrong."

"Why don't you stay out of my marriage and worry more about why you've had three failed engagements, and two failed marriages your own damn self!" Santana spit at her while standing up. "Brittany let's go, now."

"What is wrong with you, Quinn?" Brittany snapped. "Seriously! Santana didn't cheat on me, she didn't." Santana stormed away and came back with their coats.

"Fuck you and go straight to hell." Santana told Quinn getting right in her face, when the blonde stood up. "Stay the _fuck_ out of my life, marriage, and stay away from my wife. I didn't want to come to this shit anyways. I hate you Quinn, so fuckin much, you have no idea, none! I can easily erase you from Skylar's life without a problem, Taylor is your saving grace right now and the reason I'm not reintroducing you to right hook and left hand uppercut right now, you've experienced those before, or don't you remember? Brittany, now!"

"Back to controlling Brittany?" Quinn laughed and knocked back her wine.

"Get back to controlling your fuckin alcoholism." Santana sighed. "Timothy, just a heads up, she's been to AA, may be time to take her back." She exhaled as Brittany grabbed her hand.

"Last chance Quinn...this was your last chance." Brittany sighed. "I've asked you not to disrespect my marriage, or my wife, you just broke some law by talking about something that I told you under the confidentiality clause of lawyer and client, and yes like Santana said, your chicken was dry and your wine is cheap."

"Boom!" Santana snapped as Brittany led them out of the house.

"Good job, Quinn." Mercedes stood and clapped while rolling her eyes. "Babe, let's go, we're out of here." She motioned to her husband, who was already up and walking to get their coats."

Rachel sighed. "I'm going to leave too."

Timothy stared at Quinn in disbelief. "What was that?" He asked her, taking the wine glass out of her hand. "You've been married twice? Been to AA?!"

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, Santana storming to the car, and Brittany even though were legs are longer than her wife's, was almost jogging to keep up with her. "Santana." She sighed when she finally caught and pulled her hand to stop her from walking any further.<p>

"What?" Santana sighed as she turned to face Brittany, her face red with anger, her jaw tightened, and a few tears pooling her eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking you to come." Brittany told her, quickly wiping the tear from her wife's cheek that streamed out when she blinked.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Santana shook her head.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked her when Santana blinked again, and more tears streamed out.

"I'm not." Santana stated quickly, wiping her eyes. "Let's just go." She pulled her keys out of her purse and placed them in Brittany's hand. "I had more to drink than you." She told her quietly, before turning and heading towards the passenger side of the SUV.

Brittany glared at Quinn's house and huffed as she walked to the driver's side of the truck, hopped in quickly, while glancing at Santana she started the car, she leaned over and kissed a few of her tears away, grabbing her hand in the process. She kissed her knuckles, relaxing when Santana squeezed her hand gently, even though she was looking out of the window and not at Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Brittany pulled into the driveway and glanced at Santana, who was resting her head against the passenger window of her truck, her eyes a dark red now, dried tears tracks on her tan cheeks, leaving lines through her foundation. Brittany put the truck in park and turned to face her more. "Santana." She called her name softly, resting her hand on her wife's thigh.

"Yes." Santana replied softly.

"We're home." Brittany told her wife.

"I'm not asleep, I see the house." She replied, staring out at the snow that was now falling, before turning to glance at Brittany. "I wasn't asleep at all."

"Do you need help getting out?" Brittany asked. "I mean, how drunk are you?"

Santana sighed. "No, I don't need help getting out, and I'm not that drunk, or drunk at all anymore." She sat up straighter and dug in her purse. "Do you have cash to pay Theresa?" She asked looking through her wallet and remembering she didn't have any cash.

Brittany nodded. "Yeah, I got cash earlier from the grocery store to pay her."

Santana nodded. "How much are you giving her?"

"Sixty?" Brittany questioned. "Two kids under ten, one being a baby in diapers."

Santana looked at the time, calculating how long they were gone. "That's fine." She then opened her door and hopped out, walking to the house. Brittany got out, lifted the wiper blades on Santana's truck and followed her to the house. She saw Santana picking up Skylar, out of Theresa's arms, and cuddling her immediately; rubbing her back, and kissing her on the forehead.

"We were all watching a movie and they fell asleep, I didn't want to move them, sorry." Theresa smiled. "First Skylar fell asleep on my lap, then Taylor did and I kind of got stuck."

Santana smiled. "It's fine, happens to us a lot too." She added. "How long has Skylar been asleep?"

Theresa stood up and straightened out her sweatshirt that was now twisted from Skylar. "About two hours, she was trying to fight it but finally relaxed when Taylor sat next to her." She explained.

"Well thank you again." Brittany smiled and handed her the money. "Were there any problems at all?"

"No, Taylor is so helpful." Theresa smiled. "She volunteered to change all the diapers, I supervised her, but she insisted on doing it."

Santana smiled. "She's a little overprotective of Sky, especially when it comes to someone changing her diaper."

Brittany nodded and glanced at Taylor, who was curled in a ball on the couch, still fast asleep. "We plan on using you again, if that's fine, so Taylor will get more comfortable with you."

"Great." Theresa smiled and went to grab her coat, she slipped on her coat and picked up her purse.

"Have your mom call or text me when you make it home, drive safely, it's snowing out." Brittany stated with a wave.

"Have a good night, sweetheart, and thank you again." Santana added, picking up the remote and turning off the TV.

"I'll grab Taylor." Brittany sighed, bending down to lift their daughter.

"Not with your back, and the way it's been this week." Santana shook her head. "Just wake her up to walk upstairs." She stated, heading up the stairs with Skylar.

Brittany watched Santana carefully, noticing how her demeanor and the tone of her voice changed once Theresa left. She rubbed Taylor's back to wake her up while softly calling her name. "Taylor, wake up, honey."

Taylor scrunched her face and opened her eyes slowly, before widening them. "Where's Sky?" She asked quickly, jumping up. "I was watching her momma, honest."

Brittany smiled and sat on the couch next to her. "I know you were, Tay, Sky is with mami upstairs, Theresa just left and said you were super helpful with her tonight, so thank you."

Taylor nodded and yawned. "Not everyone should touch Skylar and change her diaper, that's what mami said."

Brittany nodded and smiled at her. "That's right, baby girl. You do a good job looking after your sister. Come on up to bed, baby."

Taylor slowly stood up and watched Brittany as she turned the lights out and double checked the door, she grabbed her hand and followed Taylor upstairs, they passed Skylar's room and saw Santana leaning over her crib, staring at the baby.

"Night mami." Taylor waved. Santana looked up and turned on Skylar's night light before leaving the room and hugging Taylor.

"Good night." She smiled at her daughter, kissing her on the forehead. "Sleep well." She told her, before walking to their bedroom.

"Good night, Tay." Brittany added after Taylor crawled in bed, Brittany pulled her covers over her and tucked her in tightly. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too momma." Taylor mumbled through a yawn.

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair as she fell asleep almost instantly, after a few minutes she left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked into their bedroom and saw Santana sitting on the side of the bed, facing away from the door.

"Santana..."

"Quinn has disrespected me, our marriage, and your friendship for the last time. Stay the _fuck_ away from her." She stated lowly, she turned and glanced at Brittany, fresh tears coming out of her eyes. She then took her heels off and carried them to the closet, setting them back in the box and replacing them on the shelf.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Brittany asked, following her to the closet and placing her own heels on the shelf.

"Nothing to talk about, Quinn is dead to me." Santana sniffled and took her clothes off, hanging them back up, she then went to the bathroom, Brittany on her heels.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked, standing behind her at the sink.

Santana began to wash her face. "I said I'm not."

"Fine." Brittany shook her head and went back to the bedroom, taking her own clothes off. She sat at the vanity and grabbed make up remover and began to wipe her face off, recapping the conversation at the dinner party.

Santana came back into the bedroom ten minutes later, her hair in a high bun on her head, wearing a pair of pajama shorts, and a white long sleeve tshirt.

"Why do you let what Quinn says get to you?" Brittany asked, from her position in bed, where she was sitting up against the headboard.

Santana cut her eye at her and went over to the chest in the room, taking off her jewelry. "Why don't you care?" She asked suddenly and harshly. "Why are you okay with her constantly disrespecting me?"

"I've talked to her about it." Brittany replied calmly.

"It didn't work." Santana all but yelled. "I've tolerated her long enough, she can go fuck herself, I don't want you being around her anymore."

Brittany took a deep breath but didn't speak for a few minutes. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm pissed!" Santana yelled. "How many times are you going to let Quinn tell the world that I cheated on you, when I didn't?"

Brittany stood up and stared across the bed at her wife. "I'm not okay with it! I say something to her every single damn time, _you_ know that."

"Whatever." Santana said bitterly as she began to throw the decorative pillows off the bed on the floor angrily.

"Do you know why I've never asked if you've cheated? Do you know why I never asked Quinn _why_ she thinks you cheated?" Brittany yelled. Santana shrugged and harshly pulled the sheets back on her side of the bed. "Because I fuckin trust you, I've always trusted you. It has never crossed my mind that you would ever cheat on me, or step outside of our marriage."

Santana stared at her, tears clouding her eyes again.

"I trust you, I've always trusted her. I know you, I know you didn't cheat, so I didn't need to ask you. I could tell when we would have sex, even through the separation...I know your body and knew you hadn't been with anyone else." Brittany explained. "I don't care why Quinn thinks you cheated, it's bull, whatever her reason, we both know that."

"I didn't cheat on you." Santana said sternly.

Taylor stood outside their door, listening to them yell, and wiped her eyes harshly before running back to her bed. "Mami's going to move out again." She sniffled before covering her face as sobs racked her body.

Brittany walked around the bed and stood in front of her. "I know you didn't."

"Do you think I control you?" Santana asked her. "What did you talk about with Quinn in your sessions? You got mad and said she broke a confidentiality clause."

Brittany sighed. "Yes, I've said that sometimes you could be controlling, but we are different now."

"I didn't control you, if I did you would have came home more for dinner instead of living in your damn office." Santana snapped.

Brittany stared at her. "No, no, no. I'm not doing this, we aren't going to sit here and argue about our fuckin divorce that was over five years ago Santana! Why are we arguing about this? I told Quinn how I was feeling at that time, how I felt can't be wrong, it can't be. But we are remarried!" She screamed holding up her wedding ring. "I love you, you love me, we have moved past this and I'm not going back down that road again. We've forgiven each other and are rebuilding our marriage and our relationship, it's been almost two amazing years, don't try to diminish what we've accomplished because of a drunken outburst from Quinn, who is clearly fuckin jealous of us and of our love. NI fyou want Quinn out of our lives, fine, she's gone. You and our two beautiful daughters is what's important to me, not my friendship with Quinn or anyone else." She walked closer to Santana. "I'm going to hug you, kiss you, and tell you good night, then I'm going to lie in our bed and fall asleep, with you in my arms like the happily married couple we are." Brittany hugged her tightly and pressed their lips together, before kissing all over Santana's face slowly. "I love you, that's all that matters, it's all that should matter, the past is in the past, let's leave it there."

Brittany then walked back around to her side of the bed and laid down, Santana staring at her the entire time. "Come to bed, baby, let me hold you, please." Brittany requested softly, lifting her arm. Santana exhaled slowly, letting all her anger leave her body and laid in bed, she wiggled close to Brittany and allowed her wife to hug her and rub her back.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I don't want to fight." Santana whispered.

"We both know you didn't cheat, so don't get upset over something you know in your heart isn't true." Brittany told her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Santana nodded, kissing her chastely before hiding her face in Brittany's neck.

Brittany rubbed the back of her neck and closed her eyes to fall asleep, but her mind was racing with the conversation she planned on having with Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>7am<strong>

Taylor woke up after a restless night of sleep and stared at the ceiling, after hearing her mothers arguing she wasn't able to sleep, too laced with worry that Santana would once again move out. She got out of bed and went to her bathroom, washing her face and brushing her teeth quickly before heading to Skylar's room. Skylar was awake and quietly playing with some of the toys in her crib when Taylor peeped in on her.

Skylar heard the door open and quickly stood up, a huge smile crossing her face when she saw her older sister walk in. "Tay!" Skylar clapped as Taylor grabbed the stool and set it in front of her crib, she hugged her little sister tightly and lifted her out slowly. "Let's go get breakfast."

Taylor carried Skylar down to the kitchen, she set her on the floor since she couldn't lift her in the highchair. "Ummm, you want a breadstick?" She asked her sister. "We can have applesauce too."

Skylar stared at Taylor curiously before standing up and walking closer to her sister. "More."

"You can't help this time." Taylor told her. "But we can watch cartoons in a minute." She added as she grabbed a bowl out of the dishwasher and scooped applesauce in it. Skylar watching her every move carefully. Taylor looked in the fridge for a bottle for her and checked the dates of the bottles Santana pumped and grabbed the earliest date and ran it under warm water to heat up like Santana taught her to. She then checked it and handed it to Skylar, who smiled in appreciation and began to drink it, one hand clutching to Taylor's pajama pants. "Mami and momma were mad at each other last night, so we have to stay quiet so they don't get more upset."

Skylar stared at her and began to laugh, Taylor smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead before grabbing two breadsticks out of the bag in the fridge and warming them up in the microwave, she then set them on a plate and grabbed the bowl. "Come on Sky." She told her sister as she walked out of the room and headed towards the family room. Skylar happily ran behind her, sliding a little on the floor from her pajamas.

Taylor settled on the couch, lifting Skylar to sit next to her, she covered their legs with the blanket from the back of the couch and handed Skylar her bottle again before reaching for the bowl of applesauce and holding a spoonful up to her mouth to feed her. "Good, right?" Taylor asked. Skylar smiled happily and opened her mouth for more. Taylor wrapped her arm around Skylar, turning on the TV and finding a cartoon for Skylar to watch.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up slightly when she felt Brittany shift behind her and turned in her arms, facing her wife. She stared at Brittany and pressed their lips together before tucking her head under the blonde's chin and closing her eyes again.<p>

"What time is it?" Brittany rasped.

Santana opened her eyes and looked over at the clock. "10am." She mumbled before her eyes widened and she sat up.

"10am?" Brittany asked quickly opening her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Why hasn't Skylar cried for a diaper change or for breakfast? Where's Taylor?" Santana asked reaching over and picking up the monitor. "She's not in her room."

Brittany got out of bed and left the room, heading towards Taylor's, she saw it was empty and went to the top of the stairs, she heard the TV along with Taylor and Skylar laughing, and sighed in relief before going back to the bedroom. "They are downstairs watching TV."

Santana nodded and let out a sigh of relief herself. "I can't believe we slept this late." She stated lying back down, patting the bed for Brittany to lie back with her, which she did. "I'm sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gotten that upset with you when we got home, you're right, we are remarried and our marriage is stronger this time around. It just pisses me off that Quinn, someone who was once my best friend, doesn't respect me and keeps lying on me."

Brittany nodded. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I will be talking to Quinn about what happened, but it pissed me off as well."

"We are in a good place in our marriage this time around." Santana stated. "I don't want to control you, so if you want to keep being Quinn's friend..."

"I don't." Brittany shook her head. "You're right, she's keeps disrespecting you and that's not okay."

Santana blushed and kissed Brittany deeply, "let's go check on the girls before they start to worry."

"I have to kiss you again first." Brittany smiled and rolled on Santana, deepening the kiss. "I love you and you always come first to me, always." She stated sternly. "Always."

"You come first to me too." Santana nodded and kissed her.

"Let's go see our babies." Brittany told her getting out of bed and pulling Santana with her.

They walked downstairs to the family room, Santana quickly taking a picture of her daughters cuddled together on the couch, Taylor explaining the cartoon to Skylar who looked between the screen and her sister.

"Buenas dias." Santana smiled.

Taylor looked up quickly as Brittany reached down and picked up Skylar who was reaching for her with a big smile. "Mami is sorry, and momma is sorry, so you can't move out." Taylor spit out.

"What?" Santana asked sitting on the couch next to her eldest daughter.

"Please don't move out again." Taylor sniffled, hugging Santana tightly.

Brittany frowned and turned the TV off, before sitting down next to Santana on the couch. "What's going on?"

"I heard you two arguing last night." Taylor cried. "You can't get divorced again, I don't want to live away from Skylar, and in two houses again, you gotta stay here."

Santana closed her eyes before glancing at Brittany, she hugged Taylor tighter and slid her into her lap. "Come on here, Tay." She rubbed her back and rocked her side to side. "We aren't getting a divorce and no one is moving out." She assured her.

"I heard you yelling." Taylor sniffled, trying to mask her smile when Skylar leaned forward and

patted her head before leaning back into Brittany's arms, as the blonde rubbed her little stomach.

Santana rubbed Taylor's back to relax her more before leaning her back so she could see her face. "Taylor, sweetheart, no one is moving out, I'm sorry you heard momma and me yelling and arguiing this morning."

Brittany nodded. "Married couples argue sometimes, Taylor, but your mom and I aren't getting another divorce. We just had a disagreement last night and it got a little loud, we're sorry your heard us yelling, you should never hear us argue."

"You're not going to move out?" Taylor asked Santana sadly.

"No, baby." Santana shook her head.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Santana nodded slowly. "Pinky promise." She lifted her hand and held her pinky out to her daughter.

Taylor stared at Santana then to Brittany, who nodded at her, before linking her pinky with Santana's; Brittany quickly linked her pinky around theirs. She then kissed their three pinkies. "Nothing is breaking up this family again." Brittany told her sternly, looking deep in Santana's eyes, making sure her wife heard the words and let them sink in.

"How about we play in the snow?" Santana suggested.

Taylor's blue eyes widened. "Really?"

"Skylar hasn't been out to play in the snow before, she wasn't old enough." Santana stated winking at the tiny Latina.

"Momma, you too?" Taylor asked Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Of course, mami makes lopsided snowmen, she needs my help." She teased Santana.

"Yeah, mami's snowmens heads always roll off." Taylor laughed.

"Whoa..why am I getting ganged up on?" Santana laughed before tickling her daughter. "Momma and I will eat a little breakfast, why don't you clean this up then get dressed to go outside."

Taylor squealed and jumped off of Santana's lap and began to clean up the breakfast she made for her and Skylar. Brittany set Skylar down and watched her pick up a puzzle piece and began to work on her floor puzzle.

"Toast, nutella, and banana?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Yes, sounds good." Santana nodded in reply. "I'll make a pot of coffee for us."

Santana leaned down and kissed all over Skylar's face, before following Brittany to the kitchen, she saw her standing in front of the toaster and wrapped her arms around her right away. "That was...intense."

Brittany nodded. "Yes it was, I think we need to remember that Tay is older now, she hears and understands more now than she did when we were married the first time."

"I don't want her to think we are getting divorced every time we argue or raise our voice at one another." Santana sighed, leaning into Brittany's chest.

"We talked to her just now, and we can talk to her again tonight, a little more in depth when she calms down." Brittany kissed the top of her head. "It'll be okay."

* * *

><p>Santana carried Skylar out the house and set her in the snow in their front yard, smiling when the little Latina stared at the piles of snow but didn't move. Brittany, pressed record on the camera, which was sitting on a tripod so they could record their family fun outside."<p>

"Come on Sky." Taylor laughed running over to her sister. Skylar, who was dressed in a bright pink snowsuit, with a scarf, mittens, boots, a hat, and her hood.

"Can she move?" Brittany asked, laughing at Skylar as she shook her head at Taylor and laughed.

"I had to bundle her." Santana laughed, she was wearing a pair of black snow pants with a red and black coat, a black head band on. Brittany, who was wearing bright blue snow pants with a blue and white coat, with matching hat, lunged towards Santana and tackled her in the snow.

"What the...?" Santana laughed as Brittany scrambled to her feet and made a snowball to throw at Brittany. She then threw a small one at Skylar, hitting her on the arm.

"Let's get mami." Taylor laughed and made a snowball, she placed it in Skylar's hand and picked her up , running over to Santana, where Skylar handed her mother the snowball, causing Brittany to laugh.

"She's on my side." Santana teased with a smile. "Let's teach her how to make snow angels."

Brittany nodded and laid down next to Taylor, the two of them making snow angels right away. "See that Sky Sky?" She asked her daughter, she then laid her in the snow next to Brittany and began to move her legs for her while Brittany moved her arms.

"Good job Sky!" Taylor praised her.

Skylar smiled and began to roll around in the snow before lifting some to her mouth, which was blocked by her scarf. "Good thinking on the scarf, doc." Brittany told Santana.

"We've been down this road before." Santana laughed before kissing Brittany. Brittany deepened the kiss, just as Taylor thew an armful of snow at her mothers.

Skylar ran after Taylor, laughing as Santana chased her slowly, Skylar looked back and fell in snow, Santana quickly picked her up before she had a chance to cry and brushed the snow off of her face. "You're okay, I know it's cold." She told her, kissing her remaining snow away from her cheeks.

"She okay?" Brittany asked, from the ground where she was holding Taylor tightly.

"She's okay." Santana nodded, setting her back down, Skylar hugged Santana around the leg and shook her head before she took off running towards Taylor.

The four spent another thirty minutes out in the snow, playing around, chasing one another, and finally building a snowman that Taylor named, Earl. Once Santana noticed Skylar shiver, she decided it was time to head back inside, Brittany made hot chocolate for everyone while Santana lit the fireplace and the four of them cuddled together on the couch, Skylar on Santana's lap, as she sat in the corner of the sectional, stretched out on the chaise, Brittany cuddled next to her on the length of the couch, Taylor laying in front of her, both using Santana as a pillow as they watched Frozen for the millionth time.

Brittany looked down and saw Taylor was asleep, tired from playing outside, she saw Skylar fast asleep as well, straddling Santana, resting comfortably on her mother's chest. Santana had a blanket over Skylar and her legs to keep her warm, Brittany rubbed Skylar's back and smiled at her, before looking up and locking eyes with Santana, who smiled lovingly at her.

"Nothing could ever break this up again." Santana whispered. "This is too perfect."

"Yeah it is." Brittany agreed as Santana kissed the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Seriously?" Brittany laughed.

"It was the craziest thing ever I've ever witnessed." Santana nodded with a smile. "I wish you were there...I'll have to take you to Paris."

"I've always wanted to go." Brittany nodded.

Santana kissed her sweetly on the lips. "I thought about you the entire time, ask Mercedes, I talked about you constantly." She blushed, shifting to prop herself up on her elbow, running her hand up and down Brittany's torso.

Brittany stared at her. "You went as your _divorce is finalized_ trip, right?"

Santana nodded. "Mercedes thought a trip would be good, you and Quinn went to Hawaii?"

Placing her hand on Santana's arm, where she rubbed absentmindedly with her thumb, Brittany nodded. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about Quinn."

"Trust me, I don't either." Santana rolled her eyes. "I want to talk about how much I love you." She replied, resting her hand on Brittany's breast, cupping it, and kissing on her neck. "How much you mean to me." She rubbed her nose against the pale, freckled skin in front of her and pressed a soft kiss there. Brittany lifted her hand and ran her fingers through Santana's hair, pulling her down to a kiss.

Santana began to massage Brittany's chest, as the kiss deepened; she moaned softly, sucking Brittany's bottom lip between her two plump ones, resting her forehead on Brittany's and looking deep in her eyes. "You're my everything, baby. I know I keep saying it, like every day, but I'm glad we are back together, so glad."

"You're my everything." Brittany replied back. "You've always been my everything and always will be. I'm glad we're back together too."

Santana nodded and connected their lips again, smiling into the kiss when Brittany giggled as Santana tickled her slightly.

"We are going to be so tired in the morning." Brittany mumbled against Santana's lips, running her foot up and down her wife's calf.

Santana, tickled the back of Brittany's neck, where her hand was resting and deepened the kiss. "It'll be worth it." She hummed against her lips, gazing in Brittany's eyes. Santana pulled Brittany closer to her causing their breasts to smash together and deepened the kiss. "I love you so much, baby."

Brittany rubbed Santana's back and kissed her forehead. "I've never been happier." Santana blushed and caught Brittany's lips again, nibbling on her bottom lip, she shifted forward and tangled their legs together and slid forward until their cores touched and began to move against her wife.

Santana cupped her face and deepened the kiss, both keeping their eyes open. Brittany blinked first, breaking their gaze and placed her hand on Santana's butt. They both rocked slowly, continuing to kiss passionately, soft moans in-between sweet declarations of love. Their hands slowly running over each other's back, sliding from their hair down to her butts and back up, wanting to feel every inch of the other's skin.

Santana hid her face in Brittany's neck and began to kiss there, savoring Brittany and enjoying their time together. "You're so beautiful, Brittany." She whispered, rolling Brittany on her back and settling between her legs, she kissed down Brittany's body and lifted her legs over her shoulders before she slowly dipped her tongue in her wife's folds.

Brittany arched her back immediately and grabbed the headboard as Santana pleasured her, massaging her thighs, and moaning softly. Brittany began to squirm under her and bit her lip to keep from screaming when Santana wrapped her lips around her clit and flicked over it with her tongue. She then wiped her mouth and laid back on Brittany, rocking on her thigh, letting her own thigh rub on Brittany's core at the right angle for both of them.

"F-fas-faster." Brittany panted, holding her tightly, kissing a trail across Santana's forehead.

Santana nodded and began to move faster, grinding harder into Brittany, as her breathing sped up and became more ragged. She found Brittany's lips again and kissed her hungrily, her moans becoming louder and more intense, she began to slow down when Brittany quickly flipped them over.

"Stay with me, baby." Brittany whispered, spreading Santana's legs wide open and settling between them, she began to grind into her, Santana holding her tightly, trying to control her breathing as she got closer and closer to her climax. Brittany kept a slow but steady rhythm, enjoying watching Santana slowly come undone underneath her, the way her way would tense in pleasure, her top lip quivering, her eyes moving quickly under her eye lids, and the way the tips of her ears and the tip of her nose would turn a soft shade of red. She peppered kisses to her face, smiling when Santana's eyes would snap open and involuntarily close right away.

"Brit..." She moaned, grabbing her butt. "Baby...baby..."

Brittany began to speed up slightly, resting her head on Santana's and kissing her, Santana quickly took control of the kiss, pushing her tongue in her wife's mouth to kiss her hungrily. Brittany lifted her legs and wrapped them around her waist, holding her thighs tightly as she sped up her her grinding.

She began to feel the tight burn in the bottom of her stomach, her legs started to shake, as her actions got choppier, she shook her head and blinked, causing a wave of tears to flow out of her eyes. Santana opened her eyes and smiled when she felt Brittany's tears on her cheeks. Feeling her own climax moments away, she wiped Brittany's tears away with her thumb, and began to peck Brittany's lips softly as the blonde started to grind harder and faster into her, chasing her impending orgasm.

"Come, baby, you're close." Santana panted, she then screamed and hugged Brittany tightly as the blonde continued to rock, tears clouding her view before finally screaming into the pillow next to Santana's head. Santana placed soft, wet kisses on Brittany's shoulders, one hand rubbing her back, the other stroking her hair to bring her down as Brittany's tears coated her neck.

Once Brittany got herself together, she sniffled and rolled off of Santana, lying next to her. "Wow."

"Wow." Santana nodded. "And wow...it's almost four in the morning." She added, her eyes widening at the clock.

Brittany turned and followed her wife's gaze at the clock behind her. "Fuck."

Santana kissed her remaining tears away slowly, using her thumb to stroke Brittany's check. "It's so cute that you still cry during sex, every time we've ever made love, you've cried."

Brittany blushed as Santana leaned down and pulled the blanket over them, cuddling close to her afterwards. "I can't help it, when we make love it's so intense and special to me."

"I feel the same way." Santana nodded and kissed her. "We really need to get some sleep." She laughed, tucking her head under Brittany's chin and sighing as her eyes closed, Brittany already drifting to sleep as she wrapped her arms around Santana.

* * *

><p>Brittany stretched as she started to wake up and reached out for Santana, who was no longer cuddled in her chest, but a little ways away from her in bed, still facing her, and sound asleep; one hand under her neck, the other between her knees, since she was curled in a ball. Brittany opened her eyes and stared at her wife, smiling at how cute she looked, she glanced over her shoulder at the time, widening her eyes.<p>

"Shit!" She reached over and began to shake Santana awake. "Santana, get up, it's 6:30am!" She pulled the sheets off of her body, so a cool breeze covered her naked body, which caused Santana to jolt awake.

"Stop B." Santana sighed, quickly moving closer to Brittany and hugging her tightly to warm up.

"Dr. Lopez it's 6:30am, you start work at 7am, you need to get up baby." Brittany stated, rubbing her back. "Now."

"Fuck!" Santana jumped up and ran to the bathroom, Brittany smiled at the sight of her wife's small naked frame rolling out of bed and running full speed, slipping as she entered the bathroom. She heard the shower come on and got out of bed herself. She yawned and walked to the closet, stretching her back as she walked, and pulled out a pair of scrubs for Santana to put and laid them on the chaise for her, she went to the closet and pulled out Santana's black Uggs, setting them next to the chaise. She put her robe on and left the room, heading to the nursery.

"Morning, Sky Sky." Brittany sang as she turned on the light and smiled at Skylar, who stood up quickly with a big smile. She picked up her daughter and hugged her, kissing on her cheeks. "You feel a little warm." She frowned. "I'll get you dressed for mami."

"Momma." Skylar smiled and wrapped her arms around Brittany's neck.

"Yes, baby." Brittany stated softly, blushing when Skylar left wet kisses on her cheek and laid on her shoulder as she carried her to Taylor's room, where she knocked on the door. "Taylor, get up for school, sweetheart." She opened the door and saw Taylor was already awake and brushing her teeth, her TV on with an old 90s sitcom playing. "No TV before school, you know that." Brittany told her, turning the box off and kissing her on the cheek. "You'll drip on the carpet, stay in the bathroom please."

"Sorry, momma." Taylor blushed.

"It's okay, good morning love." Brittany smiled, leaning Skylar forward, since she was reaching for Taylor, and allowing the baby to kiss her old sister on the cheek.

"Hey Sky!" Taylor winked at her and went back to brushing her teeth.

Brittany went back to Skylar's room and got her dressed for daycare, singing nursery rhymes to her the entire time animatedly, laughing at how excited she was that Brittany was getting her dressed since Santana usually did. She grabbed her diaper bag and went downstairs where Santana was filling her thermos with coffee, yawning widely and blinking slowly.

"You look like hell." Brittany smiled and kissed her quickly.

"I'm so tired, B, but last night was worth it." She added, reaching behind Brittany and grabbing her butt as she kissed Skylar good morning. "Hola mija, ready for daycare?"

Skylar scrunched her nose at her mother as Santana playfully rolled her eyes and handed her a bottle. "More."

"Si. that's your bottle." Santana nodded to her. "We have to leave like now, B." She grabbed Skylar from her and began to put on her coat, that she had waiting in the kitchen for her.

Brittany nodded and poured a cup of coffee for herself, she then put a waffle in the toaster for Taylor, and pulled out a packet of instant oatmeal, measuring the water for her to pop it in the microwave herself. "Have a good day at work." She smiled and kissed her again. "I'll text you when I get to work."

"Okay, have a good day, love you." Santana nodded.

"Bye Sky Sky." Brittany smiled and kissed all over her daughter's face, causing her to blush and hide her face in Santana's neck, peeping out at Brittany.

"Bye bye." She finally waved.

"Bye sweetheart." Brittany replied as Taylor came running in the kitchen.

"Bye mami."

"Bye Taylor, have a good day at school." Santana nodded, kissing her on the forehead. "Remember school is for learning, you need to stop talking and chatting so much in class, I don't want another note sent home from your teacher, understood?" Taylor, who had a long note in her progress report on her busy mouth in class, nodded and looked down. "Te amo." She added as Taylor hugged her and rubbed Skylar's foot.

"Te amo mami."

"I need to get dressed." Brittany sighed. "Taylor, put the oatmeal in the microwave for two minutes."

* * *

><p>After dropping Skylar off at daycare, which was getting easier by the day since the tiny Latina found a new friend to play with, Santana went to her office and immediately laid down on her couch, closing her eyes to take a quick nap before her surgery later that morning. As soon as she closed her eyes her cell phone chimed, she sighed and reached over to grab her phone, smiling when she saw a text from Brittany. She opened it immediately and laughed at the picture of Brittany, taking a sip of coffee, with the caption. <em>Super tired at work, but last night was well worth it.<em>

Santana blushed and took a picture of herself, her bottom lip poked out, and sent it to Brittany with the caption. _I wish I was still in bed with you. _She closed her eyes again just as Brittany called her.

**_Hey baby_**

_Hey Santana, how are you holding up?_

**_We aren't twenty one years old. _**Santana laughed. **_I'm doing okay, I have a surgery at 10am, so I'm going to try to take a little nap before then. _**

_I just called and checked on Sky, she's doing good at daycare now._

**_Yeah she is, I'm proud of her, she plays with Harper all the time they said, it's so cute that she has a little friend._**

_That is cute, you should find out who the parents are, and set up a play date._

Santana nodded. **_I can do that. How's your morning going, any meetings?_**

_Yeah, I need to get going to one now, I just wanted to call and check on you._

**_Thank you. I love you and have a good day at work. _**

_You too, I'll call you this afternoon. Love you, and good luck on your surgery._

Santana hung up her phone and tossed it on the floor, closing her eyes and turning to face the back of the couch to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>After cleaning up the kitchen from dinner and giving Skylar a bath Brittany carried the tiny Latina, who was fighting her sleep back downstairs to Santana, who was sprawled out on the couch fast asleep, medical magazines on the floor underneath her. She set Skylar down on Santana's legs and laughed when the baby began to crawl over her mother to reach her head, where she pulled her hair to get her attention.<p>

"Skylar." Santana sighed and opened her eyes as tiny little fingers walked over her face. She grabbed her daughter off of her back and laid her down in front of her, cuddling her close. "You smell good." She laughed, smelling her head and kissing her.

"I just gave her a bath." Brittany smiled at her turquoise footed pajamas with white glitter stars all over, complete with an attached hood. "Do you want me to put her to bed?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany, who was fully dressed, coat and boots on. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes." Brittany nodded.

"Where?" Santana frowned.

Brittany leaned down and kissed her wife softly on the lips. "I need to make a run, should I put Sky to bed so you can go back to sleep?"

"No, if you're leaving I need to be awake, where's Taylor?" She asked, sitting up on the couch and yawning.

"Taylor is in the shower now, and then she's going to do some reading." Brittany replied, she then left the living room and came back with a bottle for Skylar. "Here sweetheart." She handed Skylar a small bottle, smiling when the baby handed it to Santana, and opened her mouth. "She's pretty tired, so she probably won't eat much."

Santana laughed. "You can hold your own bottle." She told her and tapped her hand so she would drink herself, Skylar stared at her and held the bottle tightly, leaning back on Santana's chest as she drank. Santana kissed the top of her head and wrapped her hand around Skylar's little ones on her bottle and helped her hold it, causing Skylar to smirk. "Should I wait up for you? Will you be gone long?"

"I won't be gone long, and I would love it if you stayed up until I got back, but if you fall asleep it's okay, I know you're tired. Do you mind if I drive your truck?" Brittany asked.

"Go ahead. " Santana told her, leaning back into the couch, glancing at Skylar, who was falling asleep. Santana took the bottle from her when she noticed she was just holding it to her mouth and not actually drinking.

"Love you, I'll be back." Brittany smiled and kissed her again. "Good night, Skylar." She added kissing her on the cheek.

Santana stared at Brittany as she left the house, she then laid back down with Skylar on her chest and had a staring contest with the baby, who caved first and smiled at the mother before laughing which turned into a yawn as she rubbed her little tired eyes. "Silly goose." Santana laughed and kissed her on the nose. "Let's go see what Taylor is doing, maybe she'll read us a story." She suggested, standing up and carrying Skylar, who yawned again sticking her hand in her mouth and rubbed her face on Santana's chest, upstairs.

* * *

><p>Brittany pulled into the driveway and put the truck in park, she leaned her head back on the headrest and exhaled softly before getting out. She lifted the collar on her coat and made her way to the door. She stared at it before knocking firmly and taking a step back, glancing down at her boots as she kicked some snow around.<p>

"Brittany?" Quinn questioned, after opening the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Brittany asked.

"Of course." Quinn nodded and stepped to the side. "Can I take your coat?" She asked, reaching out for Brittany's coat, as she slipped her Uggs off.

"No, I'm not staying long." Brittany shook her head.

Quinn nodded. "Well, I was just going over some briefs by the fire place, come on in and make yourself at home." She added, walking back to the living room and sitting back in her recliner. She wrapped the blanket back over her, she was wearing a pair of black sweats and an old Cheerio sweatshirt, her hair was in a messy bun, and she had reading glasses on. A cup of tea sat on the table, surrounded by law books and piles of manila folders and legal pads full of notes.

"Big case coming up?" Brittany asked.

Quinn pulled the pencil out of her ear and tossed it on the table before sliding her glasses off of her face and into her hair, rubbing her face afterwards. "Yeah, I'm looking up some old cases that are related to study and my head hurts for all the information, so a visit is a lovely distraction right now."

"It may not be too lovely." Brittany sighed, watching Quinn take a sip of her tea and frown as she set the mug back down.

"Tea?" She offered.

"No, thank you." Brittany unzipped her coat and set her gloves to the side of her, clearing her throat, she then stared at Quinn, her face hardening into a glare. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?" Quinn frowned.

"What happened last weekend at the dinner party was completely rude, unnecessary, disrespectful, and humiliating to Santana and I!" She yelled. "It's not your place to tell _anyone_ that we were divorced before. I will say it once and this is the last time, so hear me, and hear me good. Santana did _not_ cheat on me; stop telling people she did. She is _my _wife, MINE!"

Quinn stared at Brittany before taking a sip of her tea and setting the mug back down. "You never asked me why I think Santana cheated on you."

"I don't care what your bullshit reason is." Brittany shook her head.

"I saw Santana coming out of a hotel one of the nights you called me crying about your marriage." Quinn replied. "She had on a short dress, full face of make up at 3 in the morning."

"That doesn't mean she cheated on me, and I don't want to hear another word." Brittany snapped. "I trusted you as a friend and as a lawyer for confidentiality, when I discussed my marriage and how I was feeling with you, it wasn't for you to get drunk and spit it out at dinner parties. I'm sure Santana told Mercedes a number of things, and that's fine she's entitled to do so, but Mercedes would never, ever, throw them in my face. Santana is my wife, you will respect her, you will respect my marriage, that's it, no ifs, ands, or buts. Show my wife and me the proper fuckin respect we deserve!" Brittany took a deep breath.

"You're done, you may still have a relationship with Taylor, because you are her godmother, we won't punish her and take that away because she honestly loves you, and you're great with her, but our friendship is over. I won't let you try to single handedly destroy my marriage with your jealousy, snide remarks, and drunk outburst." She added as she stood up and walked to the bar in the corner, staring at the bottles. "These are you fuckin problem." She snapped, holding up two empty bottles, one of Red Berry Circoc and one of Crown Royal Apple. We aren't friends right now, that's over, but I will get you help if you want it, because you need it." She snapped tossed the bottle back down.

"Brittany..." Quinn sighed as Brittany stormed back to the door and put her boots back on and left the house, slamming her door behind her.

Brittany walked back to the truck and got in immediately, she let out a sigh of relief as she turned on the radio and headed back home.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked in the house, setting the alarm and headed straight upstairs where it was clear that's where Santana was, since the lights were off in the living room. She checked on Skylar and Taylor, smiling and kissing them each on the forehead in their sleep. She went to her bedroom and smiled at the sight of Santana, she was sitting up against the headboard, but slumped to the side slightly, a book on her lap, her glasses on the tip of her nose, ready to fall off at any moment. Brittany walked over to her wife and slid her glass of her face, setting them on the table next to the bed, she then closed her book and placed it next to her glasses. She got changed into her pajamas and turned out the lamp as she slid in bed and leaned up to kiss Santana awake, smiling the moment she felt her wife start to kiss her back.<p>

"Hey baby." Santana rasped. "I tried to stay awake for you, sorry."

"I can tell." Brittany replied softly as she ran her fingers through Santana's tresses. "It okay, I know how tired you are today. Let's lay down."

Brittany laid down and smiled when Santana laid on her chest immediately, wrapping her arm her waist, her eyes closing almost immediately. "Sky still asleep?" Santana asked quietly.

"Yeah, they are both still peacefully sleeping." Brittany nodded as she pulled the covers over them and adjusted it under Santana's arm before rubbing her back.

"Good." She replied, sighing as she wiggled to get comfortable. "Where did you go?"

"Quinn's house."

Santana's eyes popped open as she sat up and stared at Brittany. "What?"

"Relax."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going over there?" Santana asked. "I would have went with you."

Brittany kissed her on the cheek. "I wanted to do this alone, and I knew if I told you that you would want to come, and I needed to talk to her alone."

Santana stared at her and sighed, she moved to straddle Brittany so she could look in her eyes, she rested her hands on her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I told Quinn I'm tired of her disrespecting our marriage, disrespecting you and I told her our friendship was over." Brittany stated. "I told her she can stay in Taylor's life, but our friendship is definitely over."

"Did she say why she keeps saying I cheated?" Santana asked.

"She said she saw you coming out of a hotel late one night." Brittany rolled her eyes. "She said you were all dressed up."

"I'm a surgeon that sits on the board at the hospital, Quinn knows I go to charity events all the damn time, at hotels in ballrooms, is she fuckin serious?" Santana snapped.

"She's jealous of us, I saw it all in her eyes when we talked, well I did all the talking, she just listened and stared at me." Brittany sighed. "I don't want to talk about the alleged cheating any more, okay?"

"Thank you." Santana leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I'm surprised more of the world isn't jealous of us." She smiled.

"Let's get some sleep." Brittany smiled, kissing her again.

Santana nodded and crawled off of her, lying next to her, Brittany quickly turned on her side, wrapping her arm around, pulling her closer to her embrace. "Good night Santana."

"Night, baby." Santana lifted Brittany's hand and kissed her knuckles before falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**1pm**

"Bye bye Sky." Santana smiled as she waved to Skylar as she dropped her of after their lunch together. Skylar waved to her mother before happily picking up a toy and running over to a group of babies to the side. Santana watched her babble to a little girl before they both took off running to the side.

Santana then walked back to her office, she glanced at her watch and took a seat behind her desk, deciding to do some paper work before her meeting. She was on her second pile of paper when there was a knock on the office door. "Come in." She called, taking her glasses off and stifling a yawn, which turned into a huge smile when Brittany walked in. "Hey baby, what are you doing here?" She asked happily, standing up quickly and hugging her.

"I need to see you." Brittany stated, locking the office door and closing the blinds after handing Santana a vanilla latte.

Santana took the coffee and sat on the couch. "So how's your day?"

Brittany took off her wool coat and hung it up on the coat rack. "I needed to see you." She repeated. "Ummm, get naked." She whispered.

Santana coughed and looked up quickly, noticing that Brittany placed a harness on the table and was in the process of pulling a dildo out of her purse. "What are you doing?" She laughed softly.

"I'm horny, I've been horny all day, and I need you right now, baby." Brittany told her softly.

Santana ran to the door and doubled checked the lock, as soon as she turned around, Brittany's lips were on hers as Brittany pinned her to the door, Santana's fingers quickly moved to Brittany's skirt, where she unzipped it so it fell to the ground, her hands grabbing Brittany's butt and Brittany cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

Santana then unbuttoned Brittany's shirt, tossing it to the floor, working on her bra next. Brittany broke the kiss and pulled down Santana's scrub pants, and removed her top, leaning both of them completely naked a few moments later. Brittany walked over to the harness and slipped it on before lifting Santana on her desk and standing between her legs.

"This is so fuckin hott." Santana moaned as Brittany bent down and began to lick her. "Shit...B...oh B." She moaned, grabbing Brittany's hair.

Brittany then stood up and slowly entered Santana, immediately beginning to thrust into her, her hands grabbing her wife's butt as she kissed down her neck. "You feel good." She mumbled against her lips.

Santana wrapped her legs around Brittany's waist and leaned back on her elbows as Brittany moaned a little louder and continued to thrust quickly into her wife.

"Fuck!" Santana screamed as Brittany pulled her closer to her and used her hand to clear the papers and files off the desk, she then crawled more on Santana scooting her back further on the desk and kissed her deeply.

"Mmmmmm." Brittany moaned into the dark locks blanketing the desk, she sat back up so she was on her knees, Santana immediately reaching for her breasts and squeezing them. "I'm close, are you baby?" Brittany asked.

Santana nodded quickly when she felt Brittany's thumb press on her clit, as she began to pound into her, she laid flush on Santana again and slowed down her movements as Santana's hands roamed her body and they kissed hungrily.

Santana felt Brittany's tears on her cheeks and knew her wife was close so she began to rock up into her, their bodies went stiff as they climaxed and crashed together. Brittany collapsed on her, Santana wiping her tears with her thumb.

"Sexiest fuckin thing you've ever done." Santana smiled.

"I need that release, my meeting was a bitch this morning." Brittany smiled shyly.

"Let's move to the couch." Santana suggested.

"Shit, look what I did to your desk!" Brittany laughed. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it." Santana smiled leading Brittany to the couch and having her sit down, she then straddled her and began to bounce on the piece. "Best lunch break ever." She moaned as Brittany began to suck on her neck.

* * *

><p>"Chee chee!" Skylar whined again, slumping to the side in her car seat, big tears threatening to fall from her sad eyes as she stared at the back of Santana's head. "Chee chee." She added before starting to sniffle and whine.<p>

Santana glanced in the rearview mirror of her truck and saw Taylor rub her sister's back as best she could from her seat. "Skylar, I'll get your Cheerios, baby, mami is driving right now." She stated softly, glancing at the small pink snack bowl peeping out of her purse on the passenger seat.

"I can get them for her." Taylor suggested.

"No, stay buckled up, Tay." Santana shook her head. "Sky will be fine for two more minutes until I get off the highway."

"Mami." Skylar sniffled as her tears finally began to stream down her cheeks.

"Mami will get them for you." Taylor smiled. "Just hold on Sky." She assured her, Skylar stared at her sister and wiped her eyes before sniffling and starting to kick her feet, in her tiny bright blue Uggs, slowly, sticking her fist in her mouth. "Where are we going, mami?"

"The grocery store, momma has to work late, and mami wasn't prepared for that, so I need to get something for dinner." Santana sighed.

"Can we just get McDonalds?" Taylor smiled.

Santana thought for a minute, her mouth watering slightly at the prospect of a Big Mac and apple pie, but she quickly shook her head, knowing she needed to cook something healthy for her girls. "No, Tay. I'll cook dinner, baby."

'"What are we having?" Taylor asking, laughing at Skylar who was glaring at Santana, waiting on her snack.

Santana sighed. "I don't know, Tay, momma was supposed to cook tonight but she has to entertain some clients so I didn't really think about dinner, we can pick something out at the store."

"Mami!" Skylar screamed.

"Sky Sky." Santana sighed, putting on her signal to switch lanes and leave the freeway. "Give mami one more minute, sweetie, I know you're hungry and tired, just hold on for me, por favor." She glanced in the mirror and tried to stifle her laughter when she saw the scowl on Skylar's face, reminding her of a picture she once saw of herself around Skylar's age, with her making the exact same face.

"Don't you usually go with momma to eat dinner with clients?" Taylor asked, pulling up the thick pink and white leg warmers she had on over her leggins and adjusting it in her boots.

"Yes, but this time momma is with some of her colleagues, they are having some grown up juice, and talking about work, and someone has to watch you two princesses." Santana smiled.

"Vodka or tequila?" Taylor asked, cocking her head to the side.

Santana stopped at the stop sign and turned to stare at her. "Why do you know what those are?"

Taylor shrugged. "They drink them on TV, and they are grown up juice."

Santana sighed and reached in her purse grabbing Skylar's bowl and handing it to her. "Here Sky, here are your chee chee's."

Skylar's eyes perked up as she happily reached for the bowl, stuffing her hand in the top immediately to grab some out. "Can I have a snack?" Taylor asked.

Santana began to accelerate again and shook her head. "Tay, you can wait until we get home can't you, baby?"

"I guess." Taylor replied quietly.

Santana reached over in her purse and tossed a bag of fruit snacks in the back. "How's that for a snack?"

"Whoa!" Taylor beamed. "Thanks mami."

"You're welcome sweetheart, please don't waste any this time, we had melted gushers in my car last summer and we _will_ _not_ have that again." Santana stated, turning the corner.

"Tay, chee!" Skylar exclaimed happily, handing her sister a cheerio.

"Thanks Sky." Taylor smiled.

"Tay, you know she's offering because she wants a fruit snack in return." Santana laughed. "Put the Cheerio in the fruit snack bag and hand it back to her."

Taylor nodded as Skylar stared at her, her little hand extended while she waited for something in return from her big sister. Taylor smiled and reached in the bag handing the cheerio back, Skylar frowned as she stared it, but happily stuck it in her mouth a few moments later, just as Santana pulled into the parking lot.

"Get out carefully Taylor, it's a lot of cars out here and it's pretty dark." Santana stated, turning the truck off and grabbing her purse and the diaper bag before running around the truck and opening the door to get Skylar, after fixing her hat, and putting her mittens back on her hands, she lifted her out, kissing her on the cheek. She reached out to hold Taylor's hand before leading her to the store.

Taylor ran and got a shopping cart happily jumping on it as she glided it over to Santana, who set Skylar in and began to take her hat and mittens off, handing her Cheerios back to her. "Chee chee!" She exclaimed, stuffing two in her mouth.

"Okay, Taylor, how about some chicken?" Santana suggested, walking the grocery store.

"Porkchops!" Taylor exclaimed, hopping on the back of the cart.

"You want porkchops?" Santana asked with a smile, staring at Taylor, who nodded excitedly, and took her hat off tossing it in the cart.

Santana went to the frozen food area and grabbed a bag of corn, tossing it in, she then grabbed three different boxes of Popsicles, and garlic bread.

"Look Sky!" Taylor picked up one of the boxes and held it up for Skylar to see as Santana added more items from the frozen section.

Skylar's eyes lit up at the colorful pictures on the box. "Mami, more!"

Santana glanced over, lifting her eyes from the pints of Gelato that Brittany loved and smiled. "You can share a Popsicle with me after dinner, mija." She told Skylar, who gave her a big smile, showing off her teeth which were quickly filling in.

After bumping into a few former patients, who raved over how beautiful Taylor and Skylar were, while asking about Brittany, Santana was able to finish, what was supposed to be short grocery trip, that turned into a $124.98 bill, they finally were on their way home.

* * *

><p>Brittany walked in the bedroom quietly, she saw Santana fast asleep, so she kissed her on the lips softly and quickly got dressed in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top, before slipping in bed behind her, hugging her tightly.<p>

"Brit?" Santana rasped, intertwining her fingers with her wife's as they rested on her stomach.

"Yeah, it's me baby." Brittany nodded, kissing the back of her neck and resting her chin on her shoulder.

"How was the meeting?" Santana mumbled. "Did you get the client?"

"Yes. I did." Brittany nodded. "How were the girls."

"Good, congrats." Santana exhaled, turning to face Brittany, kissing her softly. "They were okay tonight, Skylar was super cuddly, I loved it, after dinner the three of us watched a movie, Skylar didn't want to leave my arms." She laughed slightly

"That's good, sorry I'm home so late." Brittany stated, staring deep in Santana's eyes. "They clients just kept going on and on."

"You were working baby, I know how clients can get someone with you." Santana replied. "I work later than I want to some nights as well, the old Santana would have flipped out, but I get it now baby, you don't always have to apologize for work, okay?"

Brittany pressed their lips together, pushing her tongue through the plump, tired lips in front of hers, softly moaning when Santana immediately kissed her back, and threaded her hand through her hair. Brittany cupped her face and deepened the kiss, rolling slightly on Santana, who was now wide awake, her hands moving down to Brittany's waist.

"Tired?" Brittany asked with a smile when the kiss broke.

"Not too tired for this." Santana blushed and reconnected their lips as Brittany slipped down her pajama pants before slipping her own down, they intertwined their legs, smiling softly at each other and whispering in between kisses. Brittany unbuttoned Santana's pajama top, leaning down to quickly take a nipple in her mouth when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Taylor?" Santana sighed, allowing Brittany to keep her mouth busy, enjoying her wife's tongue sliding around her chest.

"Can I come in?" Taylor asked quietly.

Brittany pulled Santana's pants up, before pulling her own up, she then kissed Santana while buttoning her shirt back up as well, and sat up turning on the lamp. "Of course, Tay, come on in."

Taylor walked in, Skylar in her arms, half asleep and leaning on her sister's chest. "Why did you wake Sky up, Tay?" Santana groaned, reaching for the baby, who reached out for her mother instantly, cuddling in Santana's arms, closing her eyes right away as Santana rocked her back to sleep.

"I had a nightmare, so I went to check on Sky, cuz in the nightmare she got really hurt, so I lifted her out of the crib to make sure she was okay..."

"Why don't you two sleep with us tonight." Brittany suggested, pulling the covers back so Taylor could climb in.

"Ummmm, B." Santana pouted.

"I'll make it up to you." Brittany winked at her.

Santana yawned and nodded, sliding down to lie flat again, Skylar on her chest, already fast asleep again. "What was the dream about Tay?" She asked her, glancing at her as she cuddled into Brittany's side and laid on her mother's chest.

"It was a lot to remember." Taylor sighed softly.

Brittany kissed her on the forehead and spooned her daughter, rubbing her stomach to relax her. "Well, you're safe right here with mami and me."

"We would be safer with a dog." Taylor mumbled, causing Santana's eyes to pop open and lock with Brittany's, instantly realizing they'd been played.

"Good night, Taylor." Santana whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>1pm<strong>

"Why do I feel like we are playing hookie?" Brittany smiled, walking in the family room, with a tray of food for lunch.

Santana who was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace with Skylar, playing with some toy cars, laughed. "Well, I'm off today, but you, my love, are playing hookie with Sky and me." She teased.

"I'm working from home." Brittany shrugged, setting the tray down, and grabbing Skylar's hand as she reached for the tray.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "You Mrs. Lopez-Pierce have done no work today." She smiled, lifting Skylar in her lap to feed her.

"Guilty." Brittany blushed, taking a bite of the club sandwich she made for their lunch, smiling at Skylar when she opened her mouth wide and accepted the spoonful of macaroni from Santana.

Santana wiped Skylar's mouth with the spoon and took a bite of her own sandwich. "We need to talk to Tay about last night, do you think she really had a nightmare?"

After taking a sip of her lemonade, Brittany shrugged, and handed Skylar the hotdog she made for her, laughing when her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed it. "I don't know, but I don't want to _not_ believe her."

"Good?" Santana asked Skylar, watching her crawl out of her lap and sit between them while she happily nibbled on her hotdog. Skylar nodded happily and held her hotdog to Santana, who took a small bite to appease her daughter, who squealed and kicked her legs excitedly. "Well, let's talk to her about it tonight after dinner, maybe try to get her to explain the nightmare, but I don't want her waking up Skylar anymore in the middle of the night like that."

"I don't either." Brittany agreed, leaning forward to kiss a blob of mayo off of Santana's mouth, Skylar watching carefully before scrunching her face and babbling to herself, waving the hotdog around.

"Quinn called while you were in the shower." Santana stated, reaching for a strawberry.

"Did you answer?"

"Hell no." Santana snapped. "She's dead to me, I told you that, have you been talking to her?"

"No." Brittany shook her head. "I haven't talked to her at all since I went to her house, that was over two weeks ago."

Santana stared at Skylar, grabbing her hand. "Slow down, mija, it's not going anywhere." She told her softly, noticing how Skylar was shoving the hotdog in her mouth taking bite after bite.

"I need to go out of town next month for work." Brittany stated, handing Skylar her bottle.

"Where and how long?" Santana asked.

"Arizona and for a week and a half." Brittany replied. "Do you want to fly the girls out for the weekend maybe?"

Santana took another bite of her strawberry and glanced at Skylar, before focusing back on Brittany. "I can do that, let me know the dates and I can check my schedule at work, I need to make sure there's another two surgeons that are available."

"Okay, let me know." Brittany smiled. "I don't want to be away from you three for that long." She blushed.

"More!" Skylar squealed holding her hotdog above her head.

"Yep, that's all yours." Brittany nodded to her, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>7pm<strong>

Santana and Brittany were cuddled on the couch watching TV, Brittany lying behind the Latina, spooning her while running her hand up and down her side, discreetly kissing on her neck periodically.

"You aren't even paying attention." Santana giggled when she felt Brittany's tongue sliding across her neck.

"Yeah I am." Brittany laughed, sliding her hand under Santana's shirt and grazing her panty line, kissing on her neck again.

"The girls are around here somewhere." Santana laughed and turned to catch Brittany's lips in a kiss. "How's your back?"

"Okay, feels good right now." Brittany nodded.

"I'm going to massage it tonight." Santana told her. "I noticed you grab it earlier, so hot bath tonight."

"Mami!" Skylar smiled as Taylor led her in the family room, holding her hand tightly. "More."

"She's hungry, and I am too." Taylor smiled.

"Hungry Sky?" Santana asked the tiny Latina. "More?"

Skylar nodded and ran to Brittany, who lifted her in her lap and kissed her on the forehead. "What do you want to eat, Tay?" She asked as Skylar began to play in her hair.

"Chinese buffet." Taylor said excitedly.

"Fine by me, Sky can eat some rice and chicken from there." Santana nodded. "Go get your jacket and grab Skylar's coat too please."

"Tay!" Skylar yelled.

"Go with Tay." Brittany told her, patting her on the butt after she set the wiggly baby down and watched her run after Taylor.

"Tay, watch her on the stairs." Santana yelled.

* * *

><p>"Let's get some of this." Santana said softly to Skylar as she walked through the buffet line, her daughter in her arms. She scooped some plain white rice on the plate for Skylar and adding some chicken as well, before adding a number of items for herself.<p>

"You got her?" Brittany asked, walking up to the them.

"Yes, can you grab my plate for me, and add some gravy on just my stuff." Santana nodded as Skylar rubbed her face against her mother's neck and sighed. "Mami will make sure you eat in a minute, Sky."

"Dr. Lopez." A tall brunette stated very seductively, causing Brittany and Santana to both look up at the women.

"Hey, Dr. Mitchell, this is my wife, Brittany." Santana smiled nodding to Brittany. "And this is my youngest daughter, Skylar."

The woman stared at Brittany and to Skylar, "Charmed, see you around the hospital." She winked before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Brittany asked quickly.

"She just started at the hospital a few weeks ago, the whole hospital knows I'm happily married, trust me you have nothing to worry about." Santana told her looking right in her eyes.

"I'm not worried at all." Brittany replied with a smirk, grabbing Santana's plate for her and following her to the booth where Taylor was waiting, eating her dinner.

Santana set Skylar in the highchair and put her bib on her, set grabbed the sippy cup she had with water and set it on the table before holding up a spoonful of rice up to her mouth. "Good baby?" She asked the baby who smacked her lips while she ate.

"You're getting good with your chopsticks, Taylor." Brittany smiled as she pulled skin off of some chicken and handed it to Skylar to munch on.

"Yeah you are, Tay." Santana smiled, glancing at Brittany who held up a piece of pepper steak to her mouth to feed her, causing Santana to relax since she was sure Brittany wasn't mad at her at all.

"Brittany, Santana fancy seeing you two here." Quinn smiled while walking over to the table.

Santana rolled her eyes and exhaled deeply holding up more rice to Skylar who was now staring at Quinn with a smile. "Hey Aunt Quinn!" Taylor beamed.

"Hey Tay, you look so pretty today, I like your sweatshirt." Quinn smiled, staring at Taylor's bright pink Hollister hooded sweatshirt.

"Thanks." Taylor beamed as Skylar reached for Quinn's face.

"Come on and eat Sky Sky." Santana said quietly, eating a forkful of her own food and holding a spoonful up to Skylar's mouth, but the baby shook her head and reached for Quinn with a big smile.

Quinn leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "Hey Smiley." She winked at her.

"Aunt Quinn are you going to eat with us?" Taylor asked. "You can sit by me in the booth."

Brittany saw the vein in Santana's neck bulge so she rubbed her thigh under the table, and continued to eat, both of them ignoring Quinn.

"I think I should just get my dinner to go." Quinn smiled. "Nice seeing you two." She stated towards Brittany and Santana, who still hadn't addressed her.

"More!" Skylar smiled before picking up her chicken again and taking a bite.

"Why didn't you talk to Aunt Quinn?" Taylor asked.

"How about we roast some marshmallows in the fireplace when we get home before bed?" Santana suggested.

"Whoa!" Taylor smiled. "It's not even Friday!"

Santana glanced at Brittany, who nodded and stared at Quinn from across the restaurant. "Try this duck sauce B, it's good with the chicken." She stated to get her attention again.

Brittany smiled and accepted the forkful. "So good."

Quinn stood to the side after placing her order and watched the two women chat with Taylor excitedly about school and the food they were eating, Skylar giggling and laughing when Santana would tickle her and feed her another spoonful, she wiped the tear that slid down her cheek and turned her back to them, instead focusing on her cell phone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Santana cleared her throat softly as she continued to massage Brittany's lower back under the water in the bathtub before kissing her shoulder and leaning back, resting her head on the wall. After dinner with the girls, Brittany drove around until Skylar was sound asleep in her car seat, and Taylor was nodding against the door falling asleep herself. She would glance at Santana, who sang softly to the music and was sneaking glances back at her with a soft smile; they didn't talk about Quinn at all, but Taylor did keep asking when she could go back over Quinn's house, to which Santana quickly changed the subject and mentioned Christmas was quickly approaching, letting Taylor know she should start thinking about what gifts she wanted. Once they got home Santana put Skylar in bed after giving her a warm bath, laughing every time her little head would bob from her trying to fight her sleep. while Brittany made sure Taylor was situated. Santana noticed her grabbing her back again so she ran a hot bath for the two of them, turning on the jets in their jacuzzi tub, she helped Brittany in, holding her waist tightly as she settled between her legs and sighed in relief as the hot water began to soothe her aching back.

"You've been quiet since we got home." Brittany stated, turning her head to kiss Santana's jaw. "What's on your mind?"

Santana leaned back, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, rubbing her stomach. "A lot of nothing." She shrugged in reply.

"Did seeing Quinn upset you?"

"I don't want to talk about her, Brittany." Santana stated quietly. "Please, let's just get through one night without mentioning her."

Brittany turned again to look in her eyes and nodded before pressing their lips together. "Can you rub my back again?"

Santana quickly moved her hands to her back and began to rub there again. "When is your doctor's appointment again?"

"Next Wednesday."

"Okay, I want to ask the doctor some questions." Santana stated, rubbing her finger up and down Brittany's lower spine, noticing her flinch slightly. "Did that hurt?"

"A little."

Santana made a mental note and massaged the area around it, before slowly running her finger over the spot again, attempting to feel for any swelling. "Still okay?"

"Yeah, I think it's just back pain." Brittany assured her.

"Okay, let's get out so I can give you a massage." Santana suggested, standing up first and drying off, she then slipped a tank top and shorts on before helping Brittany out, noticing how slow she stood up. She helped her dry off and handed pajamas to her, watching Brittany slowly leave the bathroom as she drained the tub and cleaned it out quickly.

10 minutes later Santana walked into the bedroom just as Skylar began to whine in the monitor, she walked over to the screen and watched Skylar sit up and look around while whining louder for a few minutes before she finally laid back down, and stuck her fist in her mouth, soothing herself. "She's been whiny lately." Santana stated

Brittany winced as she laid down. "This time of night she is."

Santana pursed her lips together and glanced at the monitor again, listening to Skylar's whines come to a halt as the tiny Latina feel back asleep. "Okay, let's work on your back." She stated, climbing in bed and straddling the back of Brittany's thighs, she lifted her tank top, rolling it up her back, she ran her fingers over Brittany's scars from her surgery gently, leaning down to kiss them before she began to massage her lower back.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving this year?" Brittany asked as Santana worked on her back. "Do you want to go to Lima and see our folks or stay here?"

"I think I have to work that Friday after." Santana stated. "I would move the days around but if you want me to bring the girls to see you on your trip I can't get out of both of those weekends. Sorry, but Thanksgiving has to be in New York this year."

"That's fine, just a suggestion." Brittany shrugged. "Maybe we can fly our parents in?"

"Both sets?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrow. "We are getting a hotel for them then, right?"

Brittany lifted her head and looked up. "Why would we put our parents in a hotel?" She asked with a frown. "We have plenty of room, Taylor can stay with Skylar in her room, we can get the futon out of storage for her, or she can sleep on the air mattress, whichever one she wants, one set of parents can stay in her room, the other in the guest room."

"Let's talk about that later." Santana mumbled.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked. "Why don't you want our parents here?"

"It's not that, I just…can we not talk about it tonight?" Santana requested. "I promise we can this weekend."

"You work third shift this weekend." Brittany pointed out.

"Well then we can next weekend." Santana replied. "I just want to work on your back, baby, then we can get some sleep."

"Next weekend is Thanksgiving." Brittany pointed out again. "So you just want it to be the four of us for Thanksgiving?"

"Maybe we can invite Cedes and her family over." Santana suggested, watching Brittany's face carefully for any indication she was in pain. "Otherwise yes, just the four of us would be perfect, Skylar gets her first piece of turkey, I can make an apple pie with Taylor, we can just relax."

"You're avoiding our parents." Brittany noted as Santana once again kissed her surgery scars and pulled her shirt back down, Santana then turned the light out in the room and settled in bed next to Brittany.

"I just want to be around you and the girls, is that so bad?" Santana asked.

"Of course not, but I know you Santana, and that's not the only reason." Brittany replied, she then pressed their lips together, slipping her tongue in her wife's mouth. "Good night, baby."

"Good night." Santana nodded, turning on her back and staring at the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>3am<strong>

Brittany jerked awake from Skylar's ear piercing scream in the monitor, and opened her eyes, focusing on Santana, who was fast asleep herself, facing her in bed. "Momma!" She cried loudly, which in turn woke Santana up. The Latina lifted her head and rubbed her eyes, glancing at Brittany before slipping out of bed.

"I'll go, baby." Santana stated through a yawn, grabbing a sweatshirt off the end of the bed and slipping it on.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked, groggily.

"Yeah." She nodded, leaning down to kiss Brittany softly on the lips, she placed her hand on her wife's back and rubbed her gently, since Brittany was lying on her stomach as Skylar continued to scream. Santana walked in the baby's room and frowned. "What's wrong, Sky?" She asked softly wasting no time picking her up and checking her diaper, Skylar continued to scream, hiding her face in Santana's neck as her mother began to rock her side to side.

"You're not wet." Santana yawned, running her fingers through her curls as Skylar continued to cry into her neck, clutching to Santana's robe tightly. "Calm down, Sky SKy." Santana sang softly to her while walking slowly around the room as she began to hum and bounce her, kissing her on the forehead softly. When Skylar's cries finally started to calm down Santana went to the rocker and sat down, grabbing a blanket and covering the two of them, her hand still rubbing Skylar's back while humming as she began to rock.

Skylar rubbed her face against Santana's sweatshirt and stared up at her mother and sniffled. Santana locked eyes with her and smiled at her daughter. "You are so tired Sky Sky." She said softly, tapping her on the nose as her eyes started to flutter closed. Santana reached over and grabbed a pacifier out of the bucket next to her and stuck it in Skylar's mouth, turning the baby to straddle her and rest on her chest.

After two runs throughs of Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star, both in Spanish and English, Skylar was fast asleep so Santana leaned back and closed her own eyes to fall asleep, not wanting to let go of Skylar.

* * *

><p>Taylor examined her teeth in the mirror after brushing and flossing before turning out the light in her bathroom and running down the hall to her mothers' bedroom. She peeped in and saw Brittany still fall asleep in the middle of the bed and smiled. She kicked her house slippers off and climbed in bed, snuggling close to Brittany, she lifted her mother's arm and wrapped it around her as she cuddled close to Brittany, who woke up and smiled at her.<p>

"Morning Tay." Brittany smiled, kissing her on the cheek while she pulled her daughter closer in her embrace.

"Morning momma." She replied, kissing Brittany on the forehead. "Where's mami?"

Brittany glanced behind her and noticed that Santana wasn't in bed. "She must have fallen in asleep in Skylar's room."

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "What happened to Sky?"

"She's okay, just a little fussy this morning so mami went to check on her." Brittany smiled. "How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." Taylor nodded. "Are we doing anything cool today?"

"Your history project is what you'll be doing." Brittany raised an eyebrow and told her as Santana walked in the room with Skylar, who was resting on her shoulder.

"Morning ladies." Santana smiled, setting Skylar on Brittany's chest, since they were reaching for one another.

"Buenas dias." Taylor winked at her mother as she climbed in bed behind Taylor and kissed the back of her head.

"Did you sleep in the rocker?" Brittany asked Santana.

The Latina nodded and rubbed Taylor's back as she cuddled in her mother's arms. "Yeah, when she finally fell back asleep I didn't want to move her.

"What's wrong Sky?" Taylor asked the tiny Latina, who was lying on Brittany's chest, her arms wrapped around her mother's neck, facing her big sister, a huge smile on her face.

"Mami are you helping me with my history project today?" Taylor asked.

Santana nodded. "Of course baby, we have to go to the art store, right?"

"I'm going to stay behind, if that's okay." Brittany stated, watching Skylar tangle her fingers in Taylor's hair, lifting some to her mouth, which Brittany quickly slid out of her hand. "I need to send few emails and I think Skylar needs a long nap today, so I can get her down while you two are gone."

"Ok, we'll be gone for a few hours. I need to run to Jersey and grab something." Santana yawned. "Why don't you go get some breakfast Tay and get dressed."

"Can I take Sky?" Taylor asked, rolling over Santana and jumping out of bed.

"Yes, mash a banana for her, and grab a bottle for her." Brittany nodded, sitting up and handing Skylar to Taylor. Skylar smiled at Brittany and waved.

"Bye bye." She screeched.

"Bye bye." Brittany replied, waving back at her with a big smile.

Once the girls left the room Santana wiggled closer to Brittany, resting her hand on her back. "How's your back?" Santana asked, kissing Brittany on the neck.

"Good." Brittany nodded. "Thank you for last night."

"You're welcome." Santana smiled, leaning forward and catching Brittany's lips. "Do you need help showering?" She asked her wife. "Because I'm going to shower now and..."

Brittany smiled at her and laughed. "Can I take a raincheck, I want to sleep a little longer."

"Of course." Santana replied softly, she sat back down on the bed, watching Brittany roll off of her side and back on her stomach. She lifted Brittany's shirt and pressed around her back carefully, again watching her face for any pain, when she noticed Brittany didn't flinch at all, she nodded in approval and pulled her shirt back down. "I'll make you breakfast before I leave with Tay." She added, kissing Brittany down her neck before landing on her lips, blushing when Brittany kissed her back.

"Thank you, bring Sky up here before you leave too, I want to cuddle with her." Brittany smiled.

"Okay." Santana nodded, she ran her fingers through Brittany's hair once more before standing up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>4pm<strong>

Skylar sat on the floor in the living, dressed in her purple corduroy overalls, long sleeve white shirt, and a or pink and white striped socks with purple socks. She was holding a teddy bear tightly, a pacifier in her mouth, while we watched Brittany pull a series of DVDs out of the case and set them on the floor in front of her.

"Which movie are we watching Sky?" She asked her daughter, pointing to the brightly colored boxes.

"Elmo!" Skylar screeched happily, reaching for the DVD case with Elmo on it.

"Great choice." Brittany nodded in approval, she gathered the other movies and set them on the table. "Come with momma to get a snack." She stood and held out her hand to Skylar, who jumped up and grabbed her hand, her little legs moving as fast as they can to keep up with her mother.

"Lech." Skylar stated, hugging Brittany's leg and looking up at her.

"Leche?" Brittany asked her, looking down and locking eyes with her. "You want milk, baby girl?" Skylar nodded, so Brittany nodded with her. "Okay, mami has some bottles for you." She grabbed a bottle that Santana pumped and set it on the counter. she then poured some Cheerios into one of Skylar's snack bowls, and grabbed a pouch of cherry applesauce for her. After warming up the bottle, she poured the milk into a sippy cup for her, since they were introducing cups to her, and handing the bright blue cup to her.

"Momma?"

"Hmmm?"

"More."

"What else do you want, Sky?" Brittany asked as Skylar stared at the cup and took a drink. Skylar then shook her head and ran to the living room. "i guess that's it." Brittany laughed, her eye caught a bag of of puff popcorn so she poured some in bowl and carried the items to the living room, where Skylar was sitting back and waiting for the video to start.

"Momma?"

"Yes, baby." Brittany answered setting the items on the floor and watching Skylar's eyes light up as she reached for a piece of the popcorn and ate it with a smile. "Let's build a fort." Brittany said suddenly, jumping up, she went to the sectional and pulled the cushions off, Skylar watching her every move, as Brittany positioned the pillows and moved some chairs around, creatinga little secret space for them, she then covered the area with a thin blanket as the roof.

Skylar stood up and stared at the contraption as Brittany crawled inside. "Come on in Sky." She smiled, sliding the snacks in one by one, Skylar furrowing her eyesbrows and watching.

The tiny Latina watched closer and peeped her head in, smiling when she saw her mother's big smile. "Sky?"

"Yep, this is for Sky, come in with momma." Brittany nodded and opened her arms.

Skylar smiled and ran in, right into Brittany's arms. Brittany kissed her on the cheek and set Skylar between her legs. "Okay, movie time." Brittany lifted the remote and pressed pray as Skylar leaned back in her embrace and drank her milk. "I love you, Sky." She smiled, rubbing her little legs and kissing the top of head.

"Amo." Skylar nodded.

"Si, te amo." Brittany blushed when Skylar looked up at her and smiled.

Within the first couple minutes of the video, Elmo began to sing and dance causing Skylar to jump to her feet and shake her body happily, while jumping around. Brittany stayed sitting, not able to stand in the fort and danced around as best she could, since Skylar would turn and watch her, laughing at Brittany throwing her head and arms all around dramatically. Brittany grabbed Skylar's waist and held it steady as the little Latina danced and tried her hardest to sing along with the DVD, she then grabbed her hands and danced around with her, Skylar having the time of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>6pm<strong>

"Okay, Tay, spread cheese all over the top, evenly." Santana told her, watching Taylor nod and sprinkle a layer of cheese on the stuffed peppers they were making for dinner. "You are going to be an awesome cook."

"Thanks mami." Taylor blushed. "What's Sky going to eat?"

Santana pulled out the boneless and skinless chicken breast she bought for Skylar and washed it off. "I'm going to make her some chicken strips."

"When is she going to be able to eat dinner with us?" Taylor asked, staring at the finished peppers.

Santana lifted the tray and set them in the oven. "Well, momma and I are slowly introducing her to more and more foods but we have to do it carefully and slowly so we can make sure her stomach can handle it."

Taylor watched Santana add a little seasoning to the chicken before she adding a little olive oil to the pan. "So Skylar's stomach can't eat our food?" She asked, looking up at Santana.

"Sky's stomach is still developing, she's really only used to eating my breast milk, so we have to introduce her to new foods slowly. so why that's we give her a lot chicken, and salmon. We know that her stomach can digest those easily and she really likes them. Just like with her veggies, we introduce her to them slowly to make sure they agree with her." Santana explained.

"Is that what you did with me?" Taylor asked.

Santana nodded. "Yep, exactly."

"Does Sky get turkey for Thanksgiving?" Taylor then asked excitedly.

Santana smiled, glancing at her daughter. "Yes she does, do you think she'll like it?"

Taylor nodded excitedly. "Turkey is awesome." She smiled, scratching her arm.

"You've been scratching all day, raise your sleeve."

Taylor raised her sleeve, showcasing the red, irritated skin on her arm. "It itches again."

"Go get your ointment and I'll meet you in your bathroom to put some on and get a closer look at it." Santana told her, turning the chicken down a little lower and covering it.

She walked in the family room, smiling at the giggling she heard from the makeshift fort and walked closer to it, she kneeled down and poked her in, smiling brightly at the sight of Skylar sitting on Brittany's lap, who was hugging her tightly while Brittany read her a book, using the light of a flashlight.

"Hey ladies." Santana smiled.

Skylar laughed and shook her head, leaning back into Brittany's embrace. "No mami."

"No mamis allowed." Brittany winked at her wife.

"Whoa." Santana feigned hurt and placed her hand on her chest. "Can I get kisses?"

Skylar shook her head again while she laughed, Brittany whispered in her ear, making Skylar blush and she lunged forward and kissed Santana quickly on her lips before sitting back down in Brittany's lap with a big smile.

Santana winked at her while blushing. "Gracias." She told her daughter. "Dinner will be ready in like thirty minutes, B, I need to run up and put some ointment on Tay's arm, she's been scratching a lot today and now it's irritated."

"Okay." Brittany nodded.

Santana stood up and grabbed a pillow from the recliner before lifting the top of the fort, and slipping the pillow behind Brittany's back and kissing the top of her head, she then closed it back up and headed upstairs to the Taylor's room.

* * *

><p>Santana walked in the bedroom after helping Taylor with her bath, using her medicated soap, before helping her a little more with her history project. Since it was Saturday night, which meant Taylor was able to stay up an extra hour, Santana allowed her to watch a movie. She went to the bathroom and saw Brittany building a beard and hat on Skylar's face out of suds while the two laughed, Skylar was sitting on Brittany's lap, facing her staring at her mother in awe.<p>

Skylar scooped some suds in her hands and smeared them on Brittany's face while laughing. "Momma!"

"We look silly." Brittany giggled before kissing her on the forehead and lifting the towel to wash her back as Skylar continued to play in the suds, rubbing them on Brittany's collarbone as she began to sing to her daughter.

_Five little ducks went swimming one day,_  
><em>Over the hill and far away.<em>  
><em>Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack, quack,"<em>  
><em>But only four little ducks came back.<em>

_Four little ducks went swimming one day,_  
><em>Over the hill and far away.<em>  
><em>Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack, quack,"<em>  
><em>But only three little ducks came back.<em>

Skylar smiled and bounced as Brittany sang and began to wash her arms, her big brown eyes staring at Brittany while trying to sing along with Brittany.

"What sound does the duck make?" Brittany asked.

"Qwat Qwat." Skylar smiled, shaking her head.

"That's right." Brittany nodded. "Quack quack." She repeated before she began to sing again.

_Three little ducks went swimming one day,_  
><em>Over the hill and far away.<em>  
><em>Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack, quack,"<em>  
><em>But only two little ducks came back.<em>

Santana leaned against the door and watched them as Skylar continued to quack. "Look who's here." Brittany told the baby, pointing to Santana.

"Mami, qwat." Skylar instructed.

Santana smiled. "Quack, quack."

"Come on in Mrs. Duckie." Brittany teased.

"I don't want to ruin your momma and Sky day." Santana shook her head.

"More." Skylar reached for Santana with a smile.

"Someone wants you in with us." Brittany shrugged with a smile, placing more suds on Skylar's head.

Santana stripped down and walked over to the tub, carefully getting on the other end, so she was facing Brittany and Skylar, who turned to face her mother.

Santana began to massage Brittany's feet under the water while singing the next verse of the song they were singing together.

_Two little ducks went swimming one day,_  
><em>Over the hill and far away.<em>  
><em>Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack, quack,"<em>  
><em>But only one little duck came back.<em>

"Qwat qwat." Skylar mimicked while smiling and splashing the water around.

"I saw a yawn." Santana sang to Brittany, nodding to Skylar.

Brittany nodded in reply and continued to run the warm water over Skylar's back as Santana sang the last verse of the song, watching Skylar's eyes start to droop.

_One little duck went swimming one day,_  
><em>Over the hill and far away.<em>  
><em>Mother duck said, "Quack, quack, quack, quack,"<em>  
><em>But no little ducks came swimming back.<em>

_Sad mother duck went out one day_  
><em>Over the hill and far away<em>  
><em>The sad mother duck said "Quack, quack, quack,"<em>  
><em>And all of the five little ducks came back.<em>

"Qwat." Skylar sighed as she leaned back on Brittany's chest, Brittany turned her and continued to run the warm water on her as Santana hummed, she lifted Brittany's foot and kissed it softly, staring at her wife.

"My favorite sight in the world has always been you with the girls, cuddling them, holding them, taking care of them." Santana murmured.

Brittany looked up at her and blushed. "I'm going to take her to bed, she should fall asleep quickly, will you meet me in the bedroom?"

"Absolutely." Santana nodded. "Let me kiss her goodnight."

Brittany handed Skylar to Santana so she could step out and get her robe on, Santana kissed all over her little tired face. "Good night, my little love." She whispered to her before handing her back to Brittany, who cuddled her close in a towel.

Santana sighed and leaned back into the bathwater and exhaled in contentment.

* * *

><p>Brittany was straddling Santana in bed, engrossed in a deep kiss, Santana's hands all over her body when the telephone rang.<p>

"Let it ring." Santana mumbled against her lips, before bracing Brittany's back and flipping them over, lying flush on her wife, kissing down her neck before resting on her chest.

"That's your mother calling, I know the ringtone." Brittany stated, hugging her tightly. "Why are you avoiding our parents?"

"I'm not." Santana replied. "If it were super important my mom would call the house, not my cell."

"Mami." Taylor knocked from the other side of the door.

Santana sighed and rolled off of Brittany and sat up against the headboard. "Come on in Tay."

Taylor walked in slowly. "I had another nightmare." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Santana walked back in her office, kicking the door close and flopped face down on her couch, yelling in frustration after losing a patient. She buried her head under the pillow and exhaled deeply as her phone vibrated, she groaned and reached for it, answering when she saw Brittany's name.

**_Hello?_**

_Hey baby, I'm going to work late tonight so I can leave early for my doctor's appointment tomorrow, can you pick up Taylor from school?_

**_Yeah sure._**

_What's wrong?_

**_Nothing._**

_Santana, what's wrong? Are you crying?_

**_My patient died. _**Santana sniffled and wiped her eyes and sat up. **_I know I shouldn't be this upset, but I really, really thought we could save him._**

_How old was he?_

**_35, two kids, his wife is pregnant with their third. _**

Brittany was quiet for several minutes before finally speaking. _I can work from home later, I'll get Tay from school and I'll take over dinner for you tonight too._

**_You don't have to do that._**

_Yes I do, baby, it's not a big deal, seriously. We can light the fireplace and relax tonight, take your mind off it, when you lose a patient you end up going through the motions of the surgery over and over and you obsess over it, you watch a ton of videos and read all of your medical books to figure out what you think you did wrong while blaming yourself, and I don't want you to torment yourself tonight, I want you to come home and relax._

Santana sighed, knowing Brittany was right and nodded. **_Can you make that stuffed chicken?_**

_If that's what you want, I can._

**_Yeah, that would be good._**

_Do you have more surgeries today?_

**_No, not unless something comes up unexpectedly. I think I just may go hang out with Sky for the next hour or so before I leave._**

_Okay, go love on Sky so you'll feel better. You're a great surgeon Santana, but you know you can't save everyone baby, you know that more than anyone else._

**_I know, and I know that I love you so much, thanks for calling._**

_I love you two, go make sure Sky isn't shaking down the other toddlers for graham crackers and bottles. Brittany teased while laughing._

**_You mean her sucking on the graham cracker and handing it off to someone else. _**_Santana smiled. **Thanks for making me laugh.**_

_You're welcome, I gotta go, see you at home. Love you._

**_Love you too._** Santana stared at the phone before ending the call and exhaled as she tossed it on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair just as there was a knock on her office door.

"Come in!" Santana grabbed a granola bar off of her desk and opened it as Mercedes walked in.

"What's up doc?" She smiled as she sat down on the couch.

Santana laid back down and ate her granola bar. "Nothing, how's the vagina business?"

Mercedes hit her on the leg. "Stop calling it that." She laughed. "And it's good, I've delivered two babies this morning, and I get the feeling that the Johnson's will be calling me to tell me that their water broke. You look down, what's wrong?"

"Lost a patient." Santana shrugged, taking a big bite of her granola bar.

"Damn, sorry to hear that." Mercedes shook her head. "That's never easy."

"You're married to a doctor, do you think it's easier to talk to Darius about things like this?" Santana asked.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

Santana sat up and popped the last piece in her mouth before running her hands on her thighs while she thought about how to formulate what she was trying to say. "Part of the reason Brit and I got divorced the first time is because we didn't really show interest in each other's jobs, I didn't ask how her day was, she didn't ask how mine was, we just didn't care I guess."

Mercedes nodded. "Are you having the same problems again?"

"No, we are doing great." Santana shook her head. "I just don't think Brittany gets how hard it is when I lose a patient. Like I can tell her, and she's great, but I can tell she's just saying what she thinks I want her to say."

"Explain."

"She always just says I'm a good surgeon and to never forget it." Santana replied. "She always pays close attention to me and like cuddles and stuff that night but I don't know..."

Mercedes stared at her and leaned back on the couch. "This isn't about Brittany at all, you're just looking for something to complain about so you can deflect from the real problem, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I don't really want to talk about it." Santana shook her head.

"Okay, you don't have to talk to me, but talk to Brittany, can I ask if it's something with her?"

"No, not at all." Santana said quickly. "We are in a really, really good place right now. Our marriage is going great, I'm so happy and lucky we are back together."

"Good." Mercedes smiled. "I'm not letting you two get divorced again." She teased. "Don't look for reasons to pick a fight with her, and that's what you're doing right now."

Santana rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know."

"What's going on with you?" Mercedes questioned again.

"Nothing."

"Mmmmhmmmm." She stared at her friend. "Don't let whatever is going on up here." She tapped her on the head. "Mess up what you and Brittany have been working on for the past two years."

"I won't." Santana replied sternly. "What are you doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Nothing, cooking at home? You going to Lima?" Mercedes asked, grabbing some candy off her of her desk.

"No. I work next Friday." Santana stated as Mercedes pager went off.

"I gotta go, I'll call you later, maybe we can get together next Wednesday for some drinks? We'll come by you so you don't have to bring Sky out in the cold."

"Sounds good." Santana smiled as Mercedes waved and left the room. She then stood up and left the office making her way to the daycare to play with Skylar a little before they headed home. She watched her daughter through the window for a minutes, smiling at the yellow smiley face hooded sweatshirt and dark denim jeans she had on with her tan Uggs. Taylor woke up early and insisted on dressing her little sister that day, so the outfit is courtesy of her, she had Skylar's hair in a ponytail with a big bow on top, and Santana couldn't help but feel her heart turn to putty at how cute she looked, especially when she smiled and her face matched the sweatshirt.

"Mami!" Skylar screeched as she ran in place and jump up and down before finally moving towards her mother, who bent down to hug her tightly.

"Hey Sky Sky." She winked at her daughter, kissing all over her face as Skylar giggled and blushed, grabbing Santana's face. "I missed you all day, and need a hug and kisses from you."

"Kissy." Skylar nodded and kissed Santana before blushing and turning a soft shade of red.

"Gracias." Santana told her as Heather walked over.

"Hey Dr. Lopez."

"Hey Heather." Santana smiled. "How's is she doing?"

Heather and Santana both glanced at Skylar as she hugged Santana leg tightly, Santana handed her stethoscope to her and laughed when Skylar began to babble incoherently into it, something she loved to do. "She's doing great." Heather smiled. "I think you coming to get her for lunch helps break up the day for her, she's napping good, and plays with the other kids."

"Good, and you all work on letters and numbers?" Santana asked walking over to Skylar's cubby and grabbing her coat and diaper bag.

"Yes we do."

"Great, colors?" Santana questioned, digging in the bag and grabbing a Lysol wipe to rub down the metal bars of Skylar's cot, something she did daily when she came to pick her up.

"Yes, colors and shapes are both worked on in the morning." Heather nodded.

"Cool." Santana nodded. "Brittany and I wanted to be sure she was still learning, I did a lot of teaching and working with her when I watched her during the day, so I want,_ we_ want her to continue learning, even at her age."

"Completely understandable." Heather nodded. "I meant to call you earlier, we are updating emergency contacts for all of the kids and we want to make sure that it's current, we have a Quinn Fabray for Skylar, meaning she's on the list to pick her up and who we should call if we aren't able to contact you or Brittany."

Santana took a deep breath and nodded. "That's correct, you can keep Quinn on file. Try me first since I'm in the hospital, then Brittany, and finally Quinn."

"And Miss Fabray is aware she's the emergency contact?" Heather asked. "We like to make sure so there aren't any surprises."

"Yes, she's our older daughter's emergency contact as well, so it's not a problem." Santana stated softly. "Sky, come here, ven aqui."

Skylar dropped the bear she was holding and ran over to Santana, who bent down and scooped her up. "Great, if I can get your signature once more just stating that I confirmed everything with you."

"Sure." Santana carried Skylar to the main desk and stared at Quinn's name as the emergency contact before finally signing and initially. Although she was pissed at Quinn still, she knew that Quinn would drop everything for the girls and come running. "Ready to go home?" She asked Skylar, who yawned and smiled at her, hugging her neck tightly. "Let's go to mami's office so I can get my boots on like yours." She told her as she carried her out of the daycare room.

* * *

><p><strong>10pm<strong>

"You've been quiet all night." Brittany stated softly as she walked into the bedroom.

Santana, who was curled in the big round chair they had in front of the fireplace in their room, looked up from the book she was reading to Skylar, since the tiny Latina wouldn't lay down and go to sleep, locking eyes with Brittany who leaned down and kissed her, before kissing Skylar on the forehead, tickling her stomach through her teddy bear footed pajamas. "Is Tay asleep?"

Brittany nodded and sat down next to Santana in the chair, she wrapped her arm around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder, laughing as Skylar grabbed her little feet and lifted them in the air with a big smile before she reached for the book and stared at the pictures. "Did you like dinner?"

Santana turned the page for Skylar and leaned back into Brittany's embrace. "Yes, I love when you make the stuffed chicken, thank you."

Brittany kissed her on the neck and hugged her tightly. "What's going on, San?"

"I'm fine, B." Santana assured her, looking into her eyes.

"You're taking a half day tomorrow to come with me to the doctor tomorrow right?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I'm going in at 8am and working until 1pm, you're appointment is at 2pm, right?" Santana inquired closing the book when Skylar began to play with the bottom of her tshirt instead.

"Yeah, do you want to take me to work, that way we can just have one car and not two?" Brittany asked, as Skylar turned and stared at her, sticking out her tongue and laughing. "You need to be asleep." Brittany laughed, pinching her cheek and making a face back at her.

Skylar covered her eyes with her hands and shook her head before leaning back on Santana's chest and peeping at Brittany. Santana began to rub her little thighs, knowing that usually lulled her to sleep. "Yeah I can take you, we need to use your car, I don't have gas in my truck, well I need to stop and get some, unless you don't mind stopping in the morning."

"I don't mind, but it's up to you." Brittany shrugged. "Are you coming to bed?"

"Yeah, I'm going to play with Sky a little and try to tire her out, she won't go to sleep if we put her in her crib right now." Santana nodded, standing up with Skylar and holding her around the chest with one arm, Skylar looked up at her mother and began to kick her legs and dance around while smiling at Brittany, who grabbed her hand and danced with her.

Santana bounced Skylar around so she was dancing with Brittany, who twirled herself around and began to freestyle dance to entertain her daughter. "Go Sky Sky, go Sky Sky!" Brittany chanted while clapping as Skylar continued to kick her legs until Santana set her down on the floor and she began to jump around with Brittany, who dropped to her knees and continued dancing with her before scooping her up and kissing all over her face to make her laugh as she ran with her to the bed and cuddled her close before jumping in the bed.

"Careful with your back." Santana smiled as she climbed in bed next to them, grabbing Skylar and setting her on her legs so Brittany could get under the covers. "You need to go to sleep." She told her daughter tapping on her chest.

Skylar grabbed her finger quickly and smiled as she began to wave Santana's hand around. "Mami?"

"Yes Sky Sky."

"Tay?"

"Taylor is being a good girl and is in bed." Santana laughed. "You can play with Tay tomorrow."

Skylar furrowed her eyebrows and poked her bottom lip out. "There's your pout." Santana told Brittany, who was brushing her hair.

Brittany laughed and glanced at Santana before kissing her on the cheek. "My pout works on mami all the time." She told Skylar.

"Hey….don't tell my secrets." Santana laughed.

"Qwat, qwat." Skylar stated while bouncing on Santana's legs.

"Quack quack." Santana mimicked.

"Who does that?" Brittany asked Skylar.

"Duckie!"

Santana and Brittany both quickly clapped. "Good job Sky!" Santana beamed and held up her hand to give her a high five. "You are so smart."

"Was that a yawn?" Brittany whispered when Skylar coughed and began to rub her eyes.

"Damn nursery kids keep giving her a fever, they are oozing with germs." Santana sighed as she quickly checked her for a fever.

"No." Skylar shook her head.

"You aren't sick?" Brittany laughed and asked her.

Skylar once again shook her head and smiled as Santana kissed her on the forehead, continuing to check for a fever.

"No." Skylar laughed again before yawning.

"Okay, bed time." Santana told her, picking her up and holding her to Brittany's face. "Give momma kisses."

Brittany puckered her lips and waited for Skylar to kiss her with a big smile as she grabbed her mother's face. "Good night sweetheart, sleep well." She winked at her, laughing when Skylar blinked slowly trying to wink back.

"Night night." Skylar blushed.

"Night night." Santana softly, cuddling Skylar to her chest while rubbing her back as she carried her out of the room.

Brittany got comfortable under the covers and picked up her iPad to check a few emails, after replying back to a number of emails from work she noticed an email from her mother and quickly read it frowning at certain parts before turning her iPad off when Santana walked in the bedroom.

"Sky asleep?"

Santana nodded. "Yep." She then went to the bathroom and did her nightly ritual before crawling in bed and cuddling in Brittany's side right away.

"Are you really tired tonight?" Brittany asked, wrapping her arm around her wife and kissing her on the forehead.

"Yeah, I am, did you want sex?" Santana asked. "If so, can we take a raincheck?"

Brittany laughed softly and ran her fingers through Santana's hair. "No, I wasn't thinking about sex, I kind of wanted to talk, but I can see in your eyes how tired you are, we can talk tomorrow after my appointment."

Santana closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. "Sounds good."

Brittany turned out the lamp next to her and slid down as Santana rolled off of her and faced the other way. She spooned her and held her tightly, kissing her softly on the back of the neck. "Is this okay?"

Santana nodded. "Yeah, I love you, B."

"Love you too." Brittany replied, she knew Santana would fall asleep rather quickly and as tired as she was herself, she stayed up thinking about her mother's email.

* * *

><p>"No, no Sky." Santana shook her head when Skylar stood on her tip toes to try and pull something off the counter in the room they were in at the doctor's office.<p>

Skylar turned and stared at her. "More."

"No." Santana repeated. "Come here and sit with me." She opened her arms and wiggled her fingers to entice her to come.

Skylar ran happily over to her and allowed Santana to lift her in her lap, she then dug in the diaper bag and pulled out a toy microphone that lit up different colors when someone would shake it or press the numerous buttons on it handing it to Skylar, who quickly began to entertain herself.

"Brittany we are going to take you for your MRI now." The nurse stated as she knocked and walked in the room. "Dr. Lopez-Pierce would you like to come?"

"No." Santana shook her head. "We have our youngest today and she'll get antsy, but thank you for asking."

"There is a gallery just above the room, we use it for teaching, you can take your daughter there." The nurse smiled.

Santana's eyes perked up. "That would be great." She nodded and stood up before walking over to Brittany and kissing her softly. "I know you hate these but hopefully it goes quickly for you." She whispered to her, remembering the first time Brittayn got an MRI done, how she was so drained and exhausted after from the nervousness of being in the tube for over an hour.

"I'll be okay." Brittany nodded.

"I'll get Brittany all set up and then I'll come back to grab you."

"Thank you." Santana smiled with a small wave to Brittany as they wheeled her out.

"Bye momma." Skylar waved.

Brittany smiled and waved back at her daughter, blowing her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Santana glanced at Skylar, who was sitting in the chair next to her attacking her snack cup of goldfish, staring at each one in amazement when it was a different color than the one she ate previously. Santana stared at the scans of Brittany's back as they flashed on the screen quickly, she groaned when she wasn't able to fully study the slides as much as she wanted and debated knocking on the glass, asking them to slow down.<p>

"Mami, fishees!" Skylar smiled, standing up in the chair and putting a fish in Santana's face.

"I see, baby." Santana smiled at her, sitting her back down in the chair. "Stay seated please." She added before looking back at the slides, pulling out her phone and holding it up trying to take a few pictures but couldn't get any good ones. She saw Brittany's feet begin to shift quickly and knew she was getting uncomfortable, she rocked nervously in her seat, sighing and once again sitting Skylar back down when she stood up. "You have to stay seated." She told her in Spanish, which Skylar was quickly learning meant her mami meant business, the tiny Latina nodded as Santana scooted her back deeper in the chair and kissed her on the forehead.

"Dr. Lopez-Pierce we are going to take a small break before we move to the next level, I'm going to turn Brittany's music off if you would like to talk to her for a few minutes." Dr. Patterson, Brittany's primary doctor for her back stated.

"Thank you." Santana stood up and nodded as she walked closer to the glance. "Stay in the seat." She shook her head at Skylar who moved forward a little. Skylar nodded and smiled when Santana did and began to eat her snack again.

"Brittany, baby you are doing so good." Santana stated softly when they gave her the signal that Brittany would be able to hear her.

"I hate being in here." Brittany sighed.

"I know baby, but you're more than halfway done I think, just another twenty minutes or so, then we can go home, maybe go out to dinner if you want after we pick up Tay?" Santana suggested.

"That sounds good." Brittany stated. "How's Sky?"

Santana glanced at her daughter, who was staring at the pink Goldfish in her little hand and laughed. "She's okay, mesmerized by the rainbow goldfish instead of the plain cheddar one for her."

"I knew she would like them." Brittany laughed.

"Do you want to walk about a little?" Santana asked, knowing they would allow her to get up and stretch.

"I just want to get it over with."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too." Brittany replied. "So much, thanks for being here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." Santana replied. "Except maybe on a island, my toes in the sand, and a margarita in my hand, but then I would need you and the girls too." She teased.

"Dork." Brittany laughed.

"Seriously, you're doing great, B." Santana told her. "Almost over."

Santana sat back down and watched as she slid Brittany back into the machine and began to scan more of her back, she stared at the images as she quickly flashed before lifting Skylar in her lap and hugging her. "Momma's okay." She stated, more to herself than to Skylar who was now playing with her toy stethoscope, Santana put it in her ears and smiled when Skylar began to press it on her Santana's sweater.

An hour later they were back in the room, Santana taking notes as the doctor explained what they were looking for with Brittany's MRI, while Brittany held Skylar in her lap, allowing her to play with the buttons on her blazer.

"Any tenderness daily?" Dr. Patterson asked Brittany.

"No," Brittany shook her head. "Not daily, sometimes I just get sore after lifting."

"Are you doing heavy lifting?"

"No, I don't let Brittany do any heavy lifting around the house, I do that myself, I don't even let her carry the vacuum up and down the stairs." Santana interjected. "The most she does is groceries, Sky, and maybe laundry?"

Brittany nodded in agreement. "It's not a sharp pain, it's kind of dull and lingers a little but after a pain pill or a massage from Santana, it fades away. I don't ever wake up sore aside from..."

"Sex." Dr. Patterson smiled.

Santana nodded. "I've noticed that too."

"It could be your positions." Dr. Patterson stated. "I'm going to speak very candidly right now." She stated and waited for them both to nod it was okay. "Brittany you may need to be on your back more, so you aren't doing too much bending, if you are making love for long periods and you're in one position you are running the risk of stiffening or irritating your injury."

"So I'm on top?" Santana whispered softly, glancing up at Brittany, who had a small smile, knowing Santana wasn't going to adjust to that easily. "I was feeling around her back the other night while I gave her a massage when she complained of a little back pain, and I noticed around her scars were inflamed, should we worry about that?"

"Does it hurt?" Dr. Patterson asked Brittany.

Brittany shook her head. "A little, but it's not overwhelming."

"I'll take a look at what the MRI tells us and get back to you, but for now, no more lifting, get the stress down, and switch up your sexual positions, keep as much pressure and stress off of your back as possible.." Dr. Patterson stated. "Once I get the results and examine them I'll call to set up an appointment for us to talk again."

"Thank you." Santana nodded and typed in a few more notes before turning off her iPad and slipping it back in her purse.

"Blood work on the way out." She told Brittany before shaking both her and Santana's hands and waving at Skylar, who smiled brightly at her before leaving.

"Okay, come on Sky." Santana stood up and grabbed Skylar, setting her on the floor, she put her little backpack on her before grabbing her hand. "You okay to get down?" She asked Brittany.

"I'm fine." Brittany nodded and stepped down, she straightened out her skirt and buttoned the two buttons on her blazer as Santana grabbed their coats and picked up the diaper bag, Brittany grabbed Skylar's hand so Santana could carry everyone and made their way to the other end of the office so she could get her bloodwork done.

* * *

><p><strong>6pm<strong>

"And this is where the Princess lives." Taylor explained to Skylar, who was sitting in the middle of the floor watching her big sister build a lego tower. Taylor placed the small princess toy inside the window of the castle with a proud smile.

"Taylor, did you finish your homework?" Brittany asked, peeping in the living room at her daughter.

"Almost."

"Back to the table please." Brittany told her. "Dinner is almost done, then after that it's bath time and reading, you heard what mami said before she ran to the store, no TV tonight because of the note you got sent home again today."

Taylor nodded and looked down. "Sorry, I just wanted to help Sky with her tower."

"I know, but homework." Brittany stated sternly yet softly before turning to head back to the kitchen.

"Sorry Sky." Taylor told her before kissing her on the cheek and standing up, Skylar immediately leaning forward and knocking the tower over with a big smile as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" Taylor yelled.

"No you won't." Brittany stated as she walked back in the living room, drying her hands off and looking through the window before opening the door.

"Buela!" Taylor screamed happily as Skylar came running over.

"Hola Taylor." Mrs. Lopez smiled as Taylor jumped in her arms, hugging her tightly. "Brittany, you look absolutely gorgeous." She smiled breaking her embrace with her eldest granddaughter and hugging her daughter in law.

"Maria, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked with a big smile.

"Well, that daughter of mine doesn't answer my phone calls, so I got worried and came to New York." Mrs. Lopez stated as Skylar hugged Taylor's leg and stared at her. "Oh my, is this Skylar?"

"Yep, this is her Buela!" Taylor said excitedly, grabbing Skylar's hand as Brittany closed the door behind her mother in law and pushed her suitcase over to the side.

"Crap, you've never seen Skylar in person have you?" Brittany smiled, bending down and lifting her daughter slowly. "This is your buela." Brittany stated to the tiny Latina, who was staring at the elder woman.

"Mami."

"She does look like mami." Taylor laughed.

"She's beautiful, you look just like Santanita at this age." Mrs. Lopez gushed as she reached for her. Skylar glanced at Brittany, who nodded it was okay, before Skylar reached for her, quickly changing her mind and shook her head no, leaning back into Brittany. "Yes, she's Santanita's daughter." She laughed.

"Well, come on in." Brittany smiled. "Where are you staying?"

"Here I hope." Mrs. Lopez raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Brittany shook her head. "I just didn't know, Santana hadn't mentioned anything. I can get the guestroom ready for you and dinner will be done soon."

"Well, I haven't talked to her in months." Mrs. Lopez pointed as they sat down in the living room.

"Go get Buela some water." Brittany told Taylor, who nodded excitedly and ran to the kitchen, Skylar wiggled out of Brittany's grasp and followed behind her sister.

"What do you mean months?" Brittany frowned. "Santana..."

"Has been avoiding my calls...it's been months." Mrs. Lopez stated, taking her glasses off and pushing them in her long black hair, that was streaked with grey. "I needed to see my grandbabies, I haven't even met one and she's over a year old, and I'm a stranger to her, that's not okay."

"I don't know what to say, Santana said you were busy the times I suggested you come to New York, my parents have been a few times to see Sky." Brittany shook her head.

"I know, I've been talking to your parents." Mrs. Lopez stated.

The door opened and shut loudly. "Brit! They didn't have the purple cauliflower you wanted." Santana yelled as she kicked her boots off, she stared at the luggage by the door, noticing the initials in the custom Louis Vuitton suitcase and froze. "Shit." She quickly walked to the living room and saw her mother and dropped the bag in her hand.

"Hola Santanita." Mrs. Lopez stated, narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>


End file.
